How To Tame Your Vampires
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to BLOODLINE. Because of the family curse Chloe was supposed to join her cousin in the quest to find a girlfriend in Sunnydale, and yet somehow, instead of a girlfriend, Chloe finds herself living with two 'defective' vampires who she easily tames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Sequel to: Bloodline.

This is mainly a Angel(us)/Chloe/Spike story.

**Warning: This story will feature a m/f/m relationship. If it is not your thing, PLEASE do not read, and don't flame. Thank you so much.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sorry." She paused, looking at the tall, handsome male she'd bumped into. "Hey." He smiled.

Lois cleared her throat and pulled Chloe away, ignoring the boy as she leaned in to whisper into her cousin's ear. "We're lesbians, remember?"

Chloe couldn't keep herself from taking a look over her shoulder at the boy who was already walking away. "Right."

It sucked when your cursed bloodline decided your sexuality for you.

The girls mothers' had passed on the family curse to them, and unless they got their tubes tied, the moment they had their own children the girls would end up sucking the children and their father's lives from them. Of course, the girls had the choice to cut off their power supply, but if they did that, they would kill themselves slowly. So since neither Chloe nor Lois enjoyed the thought of having to leave their families-or having to wither to death-or of having their tubes tied, they'd only been left with two options.

Or, well, Lois (who'd had a year longer than Chloe to think the situation over) had come up with a solution to their problem. They could either fall in love with something inhuman, or fall in love with a girl. Supernatural creatures had a different frequency than humans did, so the girls' curse wouldn't even _try_ to drain them of their life forces, and girls, well-there would be no chance of pregnancy, and that meant that the curse's life-draining aspect would never be triggered.

After realizing this, Lois had proclaimed herself lesbian, and Chloe had hesitantly followed suit. Though if instances like this one had anything to say about her preferences...she was very much bisexual (if not completely straight and under _serious _duress).

Lois sighed. "I know it's hard, Baby Cuz, but its better than the alternative."

Chloe shivered as she nodded. The thought of either sucking the life out of her husband and child-or having to leave them so that no one died-was kinda traumatizing. "I could always get with a vampire."

Lois gave the blonde an ugly look. "Don't even _joke_ about that."

Sunnydale-the place they'd had to move to so Moira could train them-was some sort of mystical convergence. Chloe's mother had warned them of vampires, werewolves and zombies-and such-being daily visitors to the place. Moira had been using her powers to try and keep the massacres that seemed commonplace in this small town from destroying every life form. And now that Lois and Chloe had come into their adulthood power-wise, she'd begun training them as well, using their powers to help keep the vampires and such as controlled as they could be.

Thanks to that, Chloe knew that there was no such thing as a good vampire-and that Anne Rice was doing the world a great injustice by romanticizing vampires for the naive youth of today.

"Sorry." The blonde sighed, running a hand over her hair.

"Well, the upside to all this is that there are a _lot_ of pretty girls at this school." Lois announced after a moment's silence, eyeing a few of said lovelies.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "You used to be boy crazy. How have you been able to flip the switch so easily?"

Lois sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I _have_ to, Chlo. There's no such thing as a good vampire-and a werewolf won't do. If I have to put up with someone _else_ who has a 'monthly curse' and is PMSY three days a month-I'd prefer one I _don't_ have to lock up in a cage and guard as _well_. I'm going to be grumpy and have cramps and I _don't _want to have to deal with that on my most irritable days."

The younger cousin could totally get that reasoning.

"So I'm forcing myself to enjoy the situation." Lois waved at a couple of girls. "Hey."

Chloe smacked her palm to her face in embarrassment.

"Lois!" A pretty blonde waved at the brunette.

Lois gave Chloe a wink before going over to where the other girl was.

Chloe sighed as she watched her cousin leave.

They might have been in Sunnydale for three months now, but they'd been the summer months, and so the girls hadn't really made any friends. Moira had had them busy with training and making them fight against each other and, well, Chloe was resentful of the fact that people here already knew Lois' name. The brunette was beautiful and popular and it was very unfair.

Sighing, Chloe watched Lois smile flirtatiously at the petite blonde.

Everything was just so easy for Lois.

She had stronger magic than Chloe and she could control it easier.

She was prettier.

She had a better body.

She had a friendlier personality.

People loved her.

And apparently people of every gender were attracted to her.

Chloe hugged her books closer to her and walked away, shaking her head.

She really didn't know her mother, the woman having left them before her power could drain her husband and daughter of their lives, but Chloe wondered if it'd been a big sacrifice for Moira. The woman didn't really do anything but boss Chloe around, sigh when she couldn't use her magic correctly, and then ask her _why_ she couldn't be more like Lois. Her cousin stuck up for her, saying how Chloe had _just_ come into her magic so it was understandable that she didn't have a hang of it, but Moira Sullivan hadn't accepted that excuse, citing that when _she_ had come into her powers she'd had been able to control them in under a month.

There were other things that brought tension to the family.

Like the financials.

Chloe had grown up witha father who worked hard to provide everything they needed, who sacrificed everything to make sure she was happy and taken care of...and then she moved to Sunnydale and found out that her mother had more money than Donald Trump.

The woman was rich.

_Rich_.

_Ridiculously_ rich.

Sure, it wasn't shown that much in the home they lived in, it was a normal, four bedroom house in a quiet neighborhood, but it was shown in other ways.

Like the fact that Chloe and Lois had their own homes to practice their powers in.

According to Moira, learning to control ones magic and such was a dangerous, explosive thing, and she wasn't about to let her house get destroyed, so she'd let the girls each choose a place that 'called to them' and she'd buy it for them.

Lois had chosen a very chic, very pretty place close to the school.

Moira had liked the place, commended Lois on her choice, and bought the place for her without any question.

But she'd questioned Chloe's choice.

A lot.

Then again, Chloe really couldn't blame her.

There was no real reason why the abandoned mansion on Crawford Street. It was old, worn, and in desperate need of remodeling. It was a fixer-upper in the worst of ways, and yet it called to Chloe. She'd fought with Moira over it, refusing to pick any other place, and threatening to use her 'incompetent' magic inside of Moira's house.

After accidentally causing one of Moira's prize vases to explode, the woman had given up and bought the place for her daughter.

Which was why, now that the final bell was ringing, Chloe wanted nothing more than to escape to the little refuge that was that dusty, mold-filled mansion. The blonde took to the streets, not even bothering to let Lois know where she was going. She ignored the students all around her, just as they ignored her, and she didn't raise her gaze until she found herself before the large yard of the abandoned mansion with her name on the deed.

She smiled, feeling a little bit better as she entered the yard, closed the squeaky (and almost about to fall off) gate behind her as she hurried up to the front door and unlocked it.

Entering the mansion, she dropped her things and looked around, smiling as she breathed in the air.

Moira had, after visiting the place herself (seeming very _wary_ for some odd reason), given Chloe an extra amount of money to try and _'do something'_ with the place. Chloe had never thought of remodeling before, but as she looked around she knew this place had promise-if they could overcome the million and one things against it. In her mind she could already see new walls, paintings, some decent furniture...

Chloe was waiting to try and get some control over herself and her power before redoing anything though. Didn't make any sense to get everything done up lovely only to have them blow up because of her inability to get her power to do what it was supposed to.

Going towards the living room, Chloe paused, as she always did, when she noticed the chains attached to the wall.

It always made her curious about who had lived here before her.

All Moira had told her was that the person who'd owned the place before her had disappeared and been assumed dead, which had made buying the mansion extremely easy because the person had had no family or anything, so the land had gone to the Mayor or something like that, and yet it hadn't been touched. Moira had actually considered the price for the place a bargain, and was probably why she'd given Chloe an extra amount to try and fix it up somewhat.

Hearing her cellular, Chloe rushed back to the front and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"You could've said goodbye, you know." Lois was pouting, that was obvious.

"And ruin your 'mood' with girl of the hour?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "No thank you. It freaks me when you play pimp."

Lois laughed. "You made it safely to your place?"

"Yep." She looked around her.

"Okay then. Good. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Lois was already entering into 'elder sister' mode. "And don't open the doors to strangers."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

"Hush you." And with a laugh Lois ended the call.

Chloe smiled before grabbing her bag and dragging it to the living-room with her, before collapsing on the floor (since the sofas were damp and covered in mildew and _yuck_) in front of the fireplace. She paused, gazing between her bag and the fireplace, wondering which homework to start first.

She made a face, deciding to start on the harder one, and turned towards the fireplace, sighing.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, concentrating.

Nothing.

Not even smoke.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and tried once more.

Nothing.

Not a spark.

Growling, she turned her back on the fireplace, deciding instead to deal with the easier thing first.

The teenager spent the next hour finishing up all of her homework before giving the fireplace another try.

Once more her efforts proved in vain.

This time, instead of feeling angry, she was depressed.

_Why_ was it that she couldn't control her power even in the _teensiest_ bit?

That question bugged her as she ascended the winding staircase carefully, leaving the lights off despite the setting sun. She continued walking, looking out at the Sunnydale she could see through the windows, at the cemetery and park, both very close and in easy view of the mansion, especially if she climbed out to the roof.

Sometimes she watched these weird dudes who thought they could fights vampires.

Chloe had never seen ordinary people trying to fight vampires before, and these three _really_ weren't that good at it, half of the vampires they went up against got away.

Going back down the stairs, Chloe sighed as she sat down, deciding to try something a little simple, like form light in her palm in an orb-shape.

"I can do this."

Taking in a deep breath, trying to feel the power entering her from the earth around her, Chloe closed her eyes and tried once more.

Suddenly a light began to appear in the middle of the livingroom, and everything around her trembled loudly, fiercely.

Chloe got to her feet shakily.

What the _hell_ had she done?

Above her the ceiling seemed to open into a portal of light, and from that portal, a man fell to the ground at her feet.

A very _naked_ man.

He was drenched from head to toe, grunting and whimpering in pain, body quivering erratically as if he were in agony.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, going towards him, kneeling at his side. "Are you okay?"

His body shook, and he wouldn't answer.

She laid her hand on his shoulder.

He was freezing.

He slowly moved to look up at her, and she gasped in horror.

A vampire's face stared back at her.

But he made no move to hurt her, instead, those golden eyes looked at her in confusion, in fear, and slight supplication.

He was in pain, he was hurt, he was confused, and _scared_.

Chloe blinked.

He was unlike any vampire she'd ever come across before.

Suddenly the chains from the wall sprung up with life and the ends wrapped themselves around the vampire's hands, taking him by surprise as they pulled him back against the wall, melding around his wrists like cuffs.

Chloe blinked, shocked.

Had-had _her_ magic just done that?

The vampire roared in agony, writhing, trying to overpower his bonds, but they stood firm.

Chloe gulped, standing. "Who are you?"

He let out a whimper that was half snarl.

Like a scared, injured animal, he was lashing out. "I'm not going to hurt you." Which was stupid because he was a vampire and she should be killing him right about now. "You're hurt badly. This was like-_torture_." She gasped, voice soft as she went towards him slowly, like one would a hurt animal. "Who did this to you?"

Once more he let out that half snarl, half whimper that was all pain.

"Someone hurt you badly." Chloe whispered, a pang deep and sharp in her as she took another step towards him.

He growled and lashed out at her with the ferocity that a wolf might, before whimpering and falling to his knees in pain, looking at his shacked, blistered wrists.

"I should just put you out of your misery." Chloe spoke to herself, backing away. "I should just drive a stake through your heart and be over with it."

He licked at his wrists and whimpered.

Chloe watched, heart hurting.

She was a fool.

That was all she could think of as an explanation for her behavior as she returned half an hour later to the house, turning on the lights now that night had fallen.

The vampire was pressed against the wall he was chained to, whimpering and quivering.

Chloe watched him and sighed, taking off her backpack and opening it. "I'm making _such_ a big mistake here." Clearing her throat, she winced when the vampire snarled/whimpered, pushing back harder against the wall as if trying to get away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Though I should."

The vampire continued to whimper and snarl, alternating, fear making both sounds sharp and ugly.

Pulling out the bag of animal blood that the butcher two blocks down hadn't even batted an eyelash about her asking for, Chloe took in a deep breath and threw the bag towards him.

The creature flinched, as if expecting it to hurt, before he reached for the blood bag in desperation and tore it open in his urgency to get the blood. Needless to say, most of the blood covered him and the floor. He licked himself violently, hungrily, before licking the rest off of the ground.

Chloe sat down Indian style, watching him. "You're supposed to suck the blood out of the bag, not destroy the bag. You're going to waste the blood that way."

He licked the ground clean before looking up at her, eyes still vampire gold, but this time they were filled with interest and hunger.

She pulled another bag out of her backpack.

He sat up like a dog might.

Chloe couldn't keep the smile that lifted the sides of her lips. "Okay, look, watch me." She brought the bag to her mouth and pretended to bite it and suck the blood. "Hmmmm. Yummy."

He looked desperate.

"Now, _you_ try." She slid the bag to him across the floor, and the vampire reached for it desperately. "Remember to _bite_ it this time!"

He brought the bag to his mouth and bit, his fangs piercing the plastic and a look of ecstasy crossed his features as his eyes fluttered closed. A near purr rumbled his throat as he sucked the bag empty, looking as if he were in heaven. And when he was finished, he dropped the bag and looked at her in expectancy.

She was _way_ too amused with the deadly monster.

The blonde slid another bag to him.

He emptied it with more finesse, and by the time he'd finished the seventh bag some of the minor blistered, cuts and lashes had healed, and the worst, ugly ones weren't filled with puss, and weren't bleeding anymore. "Now what do I do with you?" Chloe asked softly, looking at him curiously.

She couldn't kill him.

Not since she'd brought him from...wherever it was he'd been.

Not now that she'd fed him.

But she couldn't exactly _keep a vampire as a pet_.

Could she?

Chloe looked him over, forcing herself to be clinical, but it was hard when he was...well...naked. And not only was he naked, but he was _fit_...and _hung_.

Clearing her throat, Chloe stood. "I'm going to go now. I'll bring you something to, uh, wear tomorrow."

Then again, there'd been some male clothes in one of the rooms upstairs. They also looked like his size-maybe a bit big because this vampire looked like skin and bones-but basically his size.

With that she raced upstairs and went into the room she'd avoided since buying the place. There were clothes, and a pillow and blankets on the bed. They weren't the cleanest of things, but they were better than nothing. She'd have to wash them tomorrow that's all.

Chloe grabbed what would be needed and hurried down below, nearly tripping on the blanket once or twice, but finally making it down in one piece.

The vampire watched her in a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

Dropping the blanket and pillow, Chloe held up the boxers as if they were possibly toxic. "Um...this will be tricky." She cleared her throat. "Do you remember how to put these on?"

He snarled.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He snarled again.

Chloe sighed. "I'm thinking it's a no."

The chains suddenly tightened and pulled him tight against the wall, causing the vampire to roar and snarl, trying to free himself and yet unable to move.

"Stop! Stop!" Chloe raised her hands, and the boxers. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He snarled and struggled.

She hurried towards him and bent.

He went still.

She gulped.

This...this night _so_ hadn't gone as she'd planned.

"That a boy...calm down..." Talking softly, unable to keep the waver out of her tone, Chloe slowly raised his foot and put it through one of the boxer's legs, and then she did the same with the other.

The vampire just continued to watch her.

"You know, it's kinda, uh, sad, that you're basically a corpse." She started talking just so that she didn't have to concentrate on the fact that she was lifting silk boxers up muscular legs. "Because you're very attractive." She paused, breath catching in her throat when she came face to-head-with a very alive penis. "_Whoa_."

She'd never seen one before, much less one erect...and _definitely_ had never had one _right in front of her face_.

It twitched.

Chloe gulped.

A low snarl, different from any other that'd escaped the vampire before, rumbled in his throat.

Chloe looked up at him.

His head was bent downwards, his gaze intense and on her.

Her breathing accelerated, her heart racing in her chest.

And it wasn't from fear.

Yanking the boxers up the rest of the way until the elastic snapped around his waist, Chloe stumbled backwards. "I'm lesbian."

She had no idea if she was telling that to him...or to herself.

The chains grew longer, allowing the vampire to push away from the wall.

Chloe eyed them, curious.

She-was she really doing that?

How?

She tried her best to get a fire started-and somehow instead managed to bring this feral vampire away from whoever had had him being tortured. And without her even thinking the chains were doing what needed to be done?

How could she be truly doing this?

What if someone was messing with her?

"Here." She tossed him the blanket and pillow. "So you can rest."

He eyed the things at his feet blankly, obviously not remembering, or maybe not even knowing, what they were.

"Why are you like that?" She asked curiously, eyeing him. "I've never met a vampire who didn't know how to speak, or who didn't remember human things."

He sat down, picking up the pillow and biting into it curiously, before making a face and shaking his head, obviously not liking the taste of the pillow.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from giggling in amusement.

He was like a curious puppy.

Her phone rang.

He flinched, looking around in fear.

"It's okay. It's okay, just my phone." Chloe calmed him down as best she could while searching for her phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"I'm swinging over and picking you up." Lois announced, foregoing any greetings. "It's dark aside and until you get a grip on your powers I don't like the thought of you walking by yourself."

"Um, I'll be waiting outside, thanks Lo."

"Anything for my little cousin." Lois chuckled. "Be out in five."

"Okay." Ending the phone call, Chloe rushed to get her things ready before turning to the vampire. "Don't get loose and massacre everyone, okay? I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll bring you more blood."

He perked at the word 'blood' so maybe he was beginning to wade through the disorientation he obviously felt.

As Chloe left, locking up behind her, she wondered if that was a good thing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Unlocking the door, Chloe entered and kicked it closed behind her, not even bothering to lock it as she tried balancing the bags Lois had helped her bring up to the gate. One of the rules was that each others houses were their own property, and the other wasn't allowed inside once the training began, not even _Moira_ was allowed in the house, since they were supposed to be the girls' sanctuaries. Chloe had never been so happy about the isolation as she was now, balancing the bags as she entered the living room, smiling in relief when she found the vampire struggling against his shackles, and still there.

"Hello." She smiled, dropping a couple of the bags before looking around. "I always wondered why the people who owned this place before had the real dark, thick curtains, but I'm glad they did, because the sunlight didn't come in at you and make you a little pile of ash."

He sat up, still in only the boxers, the clothes she'd left him on the ground, a little torn.

His face was still vampiric, his eyes like an animal, curious and yet feral.

Putting down the rest of the bags, Chloe smiled, as she pulled off her backpack and opened it to the packs of blood.

His eyes flashed a dark gold as he straightened, recognizing the bags for what they were.

"How's your hand/eye coordination?" Chloe asked, tossing the bag towards him, nodding in approval when he caught the bag easily and buried his fangs into the plastic, eyelids lowering happily as he drank. "I ordered a fridge to be brought over tomorrow. It's not really a big one, but it'll be big enough for me to keep in here with you, with blood, and I'll leave it close so that you can open and close the door yourself. That way you don't have to wait for me to come here after school so you can get something to eat...or...well, _drink_."

He finished the bag and dropped it, snarling at her.

She threw another bag at him.

Catching it, the vampire purred as he sunk his fangs in deep.

Chloe eyed him curiously. "Can you talk?"

He ignored her, drinking.

Making a face, she shoved her bag with blood towards him.

The blonde looked around, sighing. "I have a lot to do today."

The vampire looked up at her as he continued to drink.

"I'm renovating this place. It's a big task, but I like this house, and its mine, and well, I knew all about the mold and mildew and stuff when I told Moira to buy it for me." She shrugged, tying her hair up in a messy, high ponytail. "I"m not scared of work, dad taught me that work is the fire we go through to refine ourself, like gold, you know?"

The vampire didn't look like he knew anything, as he reached for another bag of blood.

"Of course you don't know." Chloe sighed. "You probably don't even understand a word that I'm saying." She placed her hands on her hips and looked around her. "Well, I'm going to get rid of every single furniture in this place and leave them in the front yard-Moira said she'd have someone come and pick them up to take to the dump. Normally I'd send stuff I'm not using to charity, but the things up in here are not salvageable. Honestly, I wonder how the previous owner survived living in this place the way it is."

The vampire sat up straighter, his wounds slowly but surely healing more with each bag of blood he drank.

"I know she thinks I'm stupid for picking this place, but from the moment I saw it I felt that it was so sad, and lonely, and felt out of place and not understood." Chloe gave a weak smile. "I could relate."

He made an odd sound.

She sent him a look. "You too, huh?"

He blinked.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "So, I'm supposed to be studying, but I'm thinking I'm going to go against my plan and remodel. _Some_ things will have to wait-because I cant explain to the contractors that I have a killer vampire chained to my wall-so I'm just going to work on what I can do on myself. I want to get a good look at the walls and see what I can salvage myself. I mean, the place is sturdy and I think if maybe I scrub at the walls _really_ hard with clorox or something the mold and mildew might just come off. I bought an _insane_ amount of mold and mildew removers, so I'm definitely committed to it."

He made another noise.

"Oh shut up, I can totally do this." Chloe mumbled, pushing up her sleeves to her elbows. "But first, I need to get working on the furniture upstairs." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a flat and philips screwdriver before taking the steps two at a time.

There were a lot of bedrooms in the mansion (it was called a mansion for a reason) and Chloe knew this job was _way_ too big for her, but she didn't let it dampen her mood. For some reason she'd been very eager and excited to start doing something to the place, and she wasn't going to waste a second.

She started off in the room that she'd claimed as hers, the one that had the male clothes in it. There was another room with clothes belonging to a male and a female with a taste for billowy dresses, but that one hadn't called to her as much as this one did. This one was larger, had bigger windows (and thick, black curtains), a walk-in closet that was so big it was _insane_, and a large bathroom with both a shower and a Jacuzzi.

Getting to work with the bed, Chloe took it apart and then went around to taking apart everything else in the room. And, what she couldn't take apart with her tools, she just exploded, because if there was anything she could accomplish with her schizo powers, it was to make things blow up. Of course, all the times things exploded she'd never _intended _for them to do so, but thankfully that had helped her figure out what exactly to do to make things blow up, so she considered it a learning experience and left it at that.

But Chloe tried to keep the exploding to a minimum, because every time something exploded upstairs, the vampire got violent downstairs. She could hear his snarls and the tugging of the chains loudly. So obviously the explosions unnerved him.

Chloe went through the clothes in the closet and dresser, and decided that these would definite fit the vampire once he remembered how to dress himself. So she kept them.

Looking around the room, Chloe sighed.

It was really stupid, what she was doing.

She was supposed to _kill_ vampires, not keep them as pets, as yet she couldn't even wrap her mind around staking the guy chained to her wall.

One, he really didn't seem like a vampire-even though his face was apparently eternally in Game Face.

And two, well, he was a lost puppy...with fangs and a killer body...but a lost and abused puppy nonetheless.

And Chloe had always wanted a puppy.

Shaking her head, Chloe concentrated and levitated all the pieces of wood out of the room and behind her, leading it down the stairs and passed the wary vampire, out the front door. She looked both ways, making sure no one was watching, before walking out and having the pieces of wood drop lifelessly on the ground. Admittedly a little proud at being able to do this, Chloe entered the house once more and then levitated the sofa and chairs outside as well, leaving them a messy pile on the lawn. The blonde continued this until the living room, and the ten bedrooms above were all completely empty. She then made her way downstairs and got rid of almost everything as well, beaming when the sun lowered and found the yard stacked up with an impressive amount of junk she was getting rid of.

By the time the men Moira had hired arrived to take the things, Chloe had finished and locked the doors, checking the walls.

Rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step, the blonde raced to the living room and skidded to a stop. "The mildew and mold are less severe than I first estimated. I think I can get rid of most of it by vigorous scrubbing."

The vampire looked up at her blankly.

Slipping on the thick rubber gloves she'd gotten, Chloe grabbed the nose/mouth mask so she wouldn't ingest any of the chemicals or fumes from the "extra strength" cleaning products she'd be using. She picked up the various different sprays, the scrubbing brushes, and then pulled a stray blonde strand of hair out of her face.

The vampire growled at her.

She wondered if he couldn't recognize her with half of her face covered like that.

Shaking off that question, she went to leave.

He snarled viciously.

She paused, turning to look at him curiously.

He was silent.

A little confused, she turned to leave.

He snarled even worse.

Pausing once more, Chloe turned to him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He sat down against the wall he was chained to, one leg out straight on the ground in front of him, the other bent at the knee, his elbow resting on his bent knee.

In just his boxers, he posed an impressive picture.

"Look, if you're just going to stare I have-." She turned to leave.

He growled low and menacingly in his throat.

She turned back to him, annoyed. "What the _hell_ bloodsucker? I am _not_ giving you anymore blood because you ate it all, and lets admit it, if you want more it's only because you're being gluttonous! So get your cravings under control because I have a _lot_ of mold to murder, and unless you want me to start getting rid of the mildew and mold in here then-."

He made that odd sound in his throat again.

She paused, tilting her head to the side. "...Is...is that what you're trying to say?" She blinked. "For me to stay down here and start in the living room?"

His only answer was to mimic her, tilting his head.

Once again he'd dragged an amused smile out of her reluctantly. "Are you bored down here by yourself?"

He blinked at her once more.

Sometimes she really wondered if he understood her.

Yet still, she gave in, and began her work of getting rid of the mildew and mold in the large living room. By the time she'd finished one of the four walls she was tired and sweating terribly.

The blonde pulled away her mask and yanked off her gloves, dropping them at her feet as she lifted the hem of her shirt and flapped it slightly, trying to get some air up to her skin. Her shirt stuck to her body with the sweat, and as she wiped her forehead of the sweat beading down thickly, she decided that she needed to get AC installed _urgently_.

If only she had a better control over her power.

If it had been Lois in this situation, Chloe was sure that her older cousin would have had a million brushes doing the job for her, but Chloe didn't have that sort of power, or that sort of control, so she had to be content to do everything herself.

"_So_ thirsty." She gasped, taking a large gulp of the bottled water she'd brought with her.

An oddly choked sound came from the wall.

Chloe turned towards the vampire, lowering the bottle as she eyed him curiously. "What's wrong?"

He whimpered, shifting on the ground.

Confused and intrigued by his actions, Chloe walked towards him, noticing that there was still a bag of blood in her backpack, untouched. "Are you hungry? There's a bag still up in there, you know."

He just continued to look at her and whimper.

"You're a very odd vampire." She noted, turning to leave, when suddenly his legs shot out and connected with hers, sending her sprawling to the ground, her head connecting with the floor with a violent thud.

Disoriented and dizzy, Chloe whimpered in pain as her legs were grabbed and she was yanked across the floor towards the attacker.

By the time she was finally able to rationalize once more, she found herself propped on the vampire's lap, her throbbing, painful head resting forwards on his shoulder, as he licked her neck with a near purr.

She tensed, crying out as she tried to fight him, but he just snarled and pulled her tighter down against him by her hips, and while she should continue fighting for her life she didn't even think to use magic to try and explode him. No, she stopped thinking when she realized _what_ it was she was straddling.

_Dear gods_. Her eyes widened, a dark blush coloring her cheeks. _It feels even bigger than it looked_!

A low growl rumbled through his throat, almost resembling a chuckle, and then his fangs were piercing her neck.

And it hurt, it _did_, but it didn't hurt as much as Chloe would have thought it would.

She hissed, wondering what death felt like, when suddenly his fangs retracted from her neck and he began to purr as he lapped at the blood with his tongue, as if soothing the injury.

Chloe blinked in confusion, not understanding why he hadn't gone for the kill.

Was it because he was already full?

The vampire continued to lap at her blood until the wounds had clotted. He then buried his face in her neck and shifted his position, bucking up against her.

Chloe's mouth opened in shocked moan, nipples hardening painfully.

Suddenly the vampire was thrust away and Chloe stumbled back out of his reach, clutching her neck, desperately trying to ignore the way her body had responded to his touch.

The creature snarled and struggled against his bounds, trying to get at her.

But for the first time she wondered if he really wanted to _kill_ her.

Gulping, the blonde ducked her gaze and fought in vain with the blush deepening on her cheeks. "I'm _lesbian_."

She closed her eyes tightly.

Yep.

She was _definitely_ trying to convince _herself_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Cuz?" Lois played with her food as she looked up from her plate at her cousin. "You feeling okay?"

Chloe looked up from where she'd been playing with the necklace that held the glamour spell that cloaked the bite mark on her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" The brunette asked, leaning against the wall. The two girls had been eating in Chloe's room, exhausted from Moira's impromptu training session in the outside shed. They'd been forced to use TK against each other, and it had been a very painful experience. "I tried going soft on you, but Aunt M realized it and..."

"I know, don't worry. If I can't resist a telekinetic attack from someone who isn't trying to hurt me, I won't be able to survive one from someone trying to kill me, I know that." Chloe smiled tiredly, wincing when the neighbor started with the loud rock music again. "When do we learn how to turn someone into a toad?"

Lois chuckled. "He needs to be turned into a cockroach, not a toad."

"Something easy to step on." Chloe nodded in agreement.

The girls giggled.

"So..." Chloe cleared her throat, pushing the pasta around on her plate. "How's the whole womanizing going?"

Lois raised an amused eyebrow at her. "It's going okay, I guess. How about you? Seen anyone that caught your eye?"

Oh, boy, had she _ever_.

"No one at school interests me." The blonde sidestepped the potentially risky question. "I think I'm just going to wait for a while and not just date to date, you know?"

"Smart decision." Lois decided after swallowing a large forkful of pasta. "Don't just settle. Get with the person that makes your nerves all tingly just by touching you."

Chloe looked up, eyes widening.

Oh boy.

"And there's bound to be someone to catch your attention sooner or later." Lois assured her, standing up and yawning. "What do you think about Aunt M's 'suggestion' that we should be staying more at our places than here?"

"I think she's getting tired of us." Chloe responded.

Lois tapped her on the head. "_Chloe_."

"Its true." The blonde frowned before sighing. "I don't mind, not living here I mean." She looked up at her cousin. "I'm going to miss you like _hell_ though. You're all I have."

Lois bent down, placed her plate on Chloe's bed, and then hugged her cousin tightly. "We might be living in other homes, but we'll be going to school together and we'll hang out as well afterwards, when we're completely moved in." She hugged Chloe tighter. "You're all I have too."

Chloe squeezed Lois and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks."

"You can always count on me, Cuz. No matter _what_." Lois promised.

"Me too." Chloe promised right back.

"I know." Lois chuckled, pulling away and picking up her plate once more. "So, how's the renovations coming along?"

"Fine, actually." Chloe smiled brightly. "I'm tired as _hell_, but when I stop for the day and look at all I've done, I have this incredible feeling of accomplishment. It's like a drug."

"How's the mold? Putting up a fight?" Lois asked.

"Oh, is it ever!" The blonde laughed. "But I'm determined and stubborn and it can't win."

"_That's_ my Baby Cuz." Lois smiled, ruffling the blonde hair. "Goodnight."

"Night." Chloe smiled, watching her cousin as she left the room, before sighing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Don't get any ideas." Chloe announced the next evening, shaking her finger at the vampire who was watching her in silent fascination. "I'm _not_ putting down the blowup mattress here in the living room because I like to have some perverted voyeur watching me while I sleep. If anything, its creepy. But I'm working on the mold here and I'm going to be exhausted in the nights and just want to collapse on the bed. So that's why it's practical for me to stay asleep down here, got that?"

The vampire tapped his foot against the floor as if he were hearing a beat that she couldn't.

"You're insane, and I'm worse because I'm keeping you here with me." She decided he should know as she tried fluffying up the pillows she'd piled on the blue, blowup mattress that'd severely tested her lung capacity. "What do you do to keep from being bored all day and night?"

As expected, he didn't answer, instead continuing the tapping of his bare foot against the floor.

"Will you stop that?" She snapped, lying down on the bed and pulling up her sheets. "It's annoying, and _some_ of us aren't creatures of the night. Thus we need our beauty rest."

He gave a grumble.

"Hush." She closed her eyes, leaving the lights on because even though he was chained to the walls by magic and iron, she didn't feel safe enough to sleep there in the dark with him.

He didn't stop tapping his foot against the floor, and while it annoyed her at first, once she really paid attention to it, breathing deeply, she realized that the taps were done in time with her heartbeats. It was disconcerting and yet soothing, and she fell asleep to the soft sound, her eyes feeling heavy, sleep such a welcomed reprieve.

Sometime during the night Chloe heard the sound of desperate snarls, and chains rattling.

She came awake, terrified, turning to look at the vampire.

He was furious, trying to get free, and yet he wasn't even looking at her.

His gaze was towards the curtained windows.

He was sensing something, and whatever it was, it had him _furious_.

Getting up, Chloe narrowed her eyes, not caring that she was in boys shorts and a tight Baby-T. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and gathered energy from the earth up her legs to her clenched fists.

The vampire was snarling even more ferocious, this time glaring at her.

The bastard was telling her not to go.

As if he could order her about.

With one word he went mute, and Chloe was able to hear the soft sound that his snarls had drowned out.

Someone was trying to break in.

Going towards the sounds, Chloe raced to the front door and grabbed the baseball bat she's placed there. She then undid the protective locking spells on the door and flung it open, bat held high, to reveal a teenaged girl her age on the doorstep.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

The girl looked taken back. "What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here. What's _your_ excuse?" Chloe kept her bat at the ready.

"You...live...here?" Her blue eyes narrowed. "No, I sensed something wiggy in here. So there's no way that..." Her eyes then widened. Taking off the cork of a small bottle she'd had in her pocket, she threw the water onto Chloe's face.

Chloe gasped, the water cold, before she took a swing at the girl with her bat.

The girl ducked the bat and her eyes were wider than before. "The holy water didn't...but I thought-!"

Annoyed by how the girl continued to duck and dodge her attempts to beat her to a pulp, Chloe lost her temper.

She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, she _knew_ that her true power was all about controlling it and not letting it control her, but she'd been failing most of her lessons anyway so her failing this one really shouldn't have been that big of a surprise.

All around the girl the air started exploding brightly, sending her flying from side to side back and forth from the blast waves.

And then it stopped, and the other girl was on the ground, bent over, panting. "_Ouch_."

Chloe stayed inside the safety of her house. "Get the _hell_ off of my lawn. I'm calling the police."

"No! Don't. I'm sorry." The girl stood up a little shakily, eyeing Chloe in confusion. "I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that-."

Chloe wiped some more holy water as it fell down her chin, and flung it towards the other girl.

The water didn't affect her either.

"I don't know what you thought I was, though I'm guessing vampire." Chloe announced, feeling a moment's satisfaction at the surprise in those blue eyes. "But if I _ever_ see you again..."

Suddenly something rushed passed her and charged the other girl, knocking her to the ground, snarling viciously in her face.

It was the vampire.

"_Dammit_ vampire!" Chloe rushed towards them, flinging her arms around his waist and trying to pull him off of the other girl. "No killing! I told you that!"

He snapped his fangs viciously in the other girl's face, his hands around her neck, squeezing tightly.

The girl was looking up at him in horror.

"_Vampire_!" Chloe couldn't pull him away. "_Please_!"

He turned his head to snap his fangs at her angrily before tightening his hold on the struggling, asphyxiating blonde.

"She wasn't going to hurt me! I'm fine! Really!" Chloe pleaded. "Come on vampire, if you hurt her I'll have to kill you and I don't want to do that, okay? _Please_ vampire. _Please_. I like having you around. _Please_."

He turned to look at her again, his eyes odd at the break in her voice.

Turning back to the other girl he roared in her face before letting go and then turned, hands and eyes checking Chloe over completely, making sure she was uninjured.

The witch was shocked at the concern obvious on his eternal Game Face.

"_Angel_?" The other girl whispered, voice hoarse and wobbly.

The vampire ignored her, brushing his face against the tilt of Chloe's neck, breathing in her scent and beginning to purr.

Chloe couldn't help but begin to blush, which really wasn't the smartest thing to do when around a vampire.

Clearing her throat, realizing that this was the first time she'd been with him without chains, her eyes widened. "How did you get out of the chains?"

"You had him _chained_?" The girl cried out, horrified. "How could you do that?"

"Get the _hell_ off of my property!" Chloe snapped at the other blonde before reaching for the vampire's hands, eyeing his bruised and cut wrists.

He'd hurt himself breaking the shackles to get to her to protect her.

"Come on, I'll get you some blood for that." She whispered, motioning towards the house. "You'll be healed in no time."

The vampire turned his head slightly, and snarled at the other girl.

The message was clear.

He was warning her to never come back again.

"_Angel_?" The girl's eyes were filled with tears.

He snapped his fangs at her.

She flinched, hand going to her bruised neck. "_Angel_."

Chloe was annoyed, the fact that these two obvious knew each other well vexing.

She didn't want to think that she was jealous over a vampire, but she couldn't lie to herself that well.

She was jealous.

How screwed up was that?

The vampire, (Angel?), reached for Chloe and she squeaked in surprise when suddenly she was in his arms, and he was taking her back to the house.

"Hey!" She squeaked once more, struggling a little. "Put me down this instance!"

He ignored her, kicking the door shut behind him.

She twisted a little in his arms and pointed her fingers towards the door, whispering the words to put the magical locks on her house once more. The blonde wondered just how she was going to deal with the vampire, when he reached the living room and lowered down on her blowup bed. A moment's jolt of fear entered her as he seated her over his lap so that she was straddling him, and she really didn't even have a second to react before his fangs were in the marks he'd left before.

But this time it didn't hurt.

Chloe's mouth fell open and she whimpered as a jolt of desire and need raced down her spine.

His arms went around her, hugging her to his chest, as he drank leisurely, his tongue teasing her skin.

Eyelashes fluttered before resting against her cheeks, and Chloe found herself panting, resting her feverish face against his shoulder.

He uttered a throaty sound that made her burn with need.

_God_.

How-how could something that was supposed to be so _horrible_ make her feel like this?

Was-was there something wrong with her?

Before she even began to feel droopy from blood loss he'd slid his fangs out of her marks, and was instead purring in dark pleasure as he lapped at the punctures, at the blood, only stopping once it had clotted and stopped bleeding. He held her like that though, breathing in her scent, and Chloe didn't know _how_ she could have gotten relaxed enough to drift into sleep while in the arms of a killer, but she did.

And she couldn't remember having slept as well as she did that night.

The next morning, when she woke up, she found herself sharing the blowup mattress with a sleeping, clingy vampire.

She was going insane.

That was the only reason she could come up with for this situation making her smile.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**A/N: I KNOW that this doesn't happen like it did in the series, but hons, you know I'm all about AU! lol**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She decided to leave him unchained during the days.

It wasn't as if he could go out and cause havoc, now, could he?

Whenever she arrived from home it was always still sunny, and by the time sunset came he was too busy following her around and (oh thank god) _helping_ her to even think about going outside apparently. It was as if little by little his humanity was returning to him, or at least his memories of his humanity, because day by day (or better said night by night) he was able to do more things he'd seemed to have forgotten before. Chloe didn't know _when_ she got used enough to him, or _when _she'd started wishing school was over so she could go home and see him, but it was something serious. She'd known it for sure when her heart had raced one day when she came home to find that he hadn't waited for her to start working on the mold. Instead he'd used the whole day (and his vampire strength) and had finished the whole house for her.

That was when she'd begun admitting to herself that maybe she was falling in love with the undead hunk...a little.

He was unlike any vampire she'd ever heard of, or come up against.

It was as if he hadn't lost his soul, his humanity.

And she began to wonder if that was possible...for a vampire to keep his or her soul after being sired.

"_Chlo...eeee_."

She froze, looking up from the cards of sample paint colors she'd brought with her from the shop, looking up at the vampire. "Did you just..._speak_?"

He cleared his throat, trying again. "_Chloe_."

The blonde grinned brightly. "You _can_ talk!"

He seemed amused at the ecstatic expression on her face, before he took in a deep, unnecessary breath, face going more serious. "Thank...you."

She blinked, confused. "For what?"

He eyed her as if she was insane for asking.

He motioned all around him.

"For keeping you, you mean?" Chloe tilted her head to the right, before grinning. "Come on vampire, you've been a lot of help to me. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have gotten all of this done so rapidly."

"An...gel." His voice was still so scratchy.

She narrowed her eyes. "So that really is your name, huh?" Her gaze went down to the color samples. "Buffy was right then."

He stiffened up, reaching for her with the rapidness of a cheetah, grabbing her hand. "...Seen again!"

Chloe looked up at him in surprise. "There's only one high school in Sunnydale, _Angel_, of _course_ I was going to see her again."

"Stay...away..." He snarled, voice so incredibly deep and hoarse, eyes that eternal gold.

Chloe looked up into his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Angel snarled. "_Slayer_."

Chloe's eyes widened. "_No way_."

He nodded curtly.

She suddenly grinned brightly. "You're telling me I not only held my own against the _Slayer_, but I threw her around?" She giggled, insanely proud of that not so little feat. "If _only_ I could tell someone." She chuckled, shaking her head, before suddenly realizing something. "She knew who you were."

Angel looked away, face hard. "Once...together."

Her eyes widened and she yanked her hand out of his grip. "Together together?"

He nodded, looking away. "Mistake."

"You _think_?" She frowned, hugging herself. "She's a Vampire Slayer. You're a Vampire. I would have thought it'd be _obvious_ that you two being together would be a _very_ bad idea!"

He looked away.

Chloe reached forwards and placed a hand on his. "Angel?"

He wouldn't look at her.

"Does Buffy have something to do with what happened to you?"

He flinched. "I...had my soul."

Her eyes widened, and subconsciously she moved closer to him.

"I-was _evil_." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly, his Game Face melting away for the first time _ever_, revealing a breath-takingly handsome human face that caused her to gasp in surprise. "Gypsy curse...soul...redemption."

He was still struggling to remember the words, struggling to say them.

She tightened her hold on his hand, urging him on.

His eyes opened and rested on their hands.

"I...Slayer...worked together...together." Angel closed his eyes in deep concentration. "We didn't know...clause in curse. Moment of perfect happiness...lost my soul."

Chloe's eyes widened and she brought her free hand to her mouth.

"Slept together...lost soul." Angel's hand moved so that she wasn't resting her hand on his, but that he was holding hers instead. "I tried to end the world...she sent me to hell...got my soul back."

"_Oh my god_." Chloe whispered. "They sent you to the Hell dimension with your _soul_?"

He snarled and closed his eyes. "Hundreds of years...time different. Endless pain...heat...hatred...until you." His dark, brown human gaze met and held hers. "You...saved...me."

She took in a deep breath and looked down at their hands. "So you still have that clause?"

"No." He surprised her by responding.

She looked up at him. "How can you be so sure? I mean, we haven't had sex."

And then she went bright red.

Angel chuckled, leaning in closer, cupping her face. "Would've lost already. Was an _animal..._took care of me. Happier...than that one night. Soul here to stay." He sighed, looking down. "Damaged...darker...but here."

"You know, considering that this is the first time you've spoken in like two months, you're talking a lot." She commented, teasing.

He smiled, and with his human face on, it was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Her heart raced.

His gaze darkened, lowering to her lips.

She felt her body tingling, a rush of heat racing to the vee of her thighs.

_Jizz In My Pants_, her now very ironic ringtone, interrupted the moment.

Pulling away, clearing her throat, Chloe scrambled for her phone, flipping the lid open. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Lois asked, a bit annoyed. "I've been waiting for you for an _hour_ already!"

Chloe frowned, confused. "I'm supposed to see you this evening?"

"Uhm, _hello_? Training!" Lois exclaimed. "Aunt M is _pissed._ She'd probably be all up your ass over there if it wasn't for the spell that doesn't let her in."

Chloe gulped. "Oh boy."

"Yeah, you didn't tell her about casting that spell." A moment's amusement colored that voice. "She was so pissed. Though, I have to admit she was impressed that you could cast the spell successfully without her help. That might be the only thing that gets you out of this whole situation alive."

"I'm getting sick of her." Chloe stood, giving her back to Angel. "She doesn't even want me home and then I have to jump to her call as if I'm some _dog_?"

"_Chloe_." Lois sighed.

"_No_." Chloe shook her head. "I'm calling her now. Go have fun Lois, I won't be coming today."

"Are you sure you should do that?" Lois sounded worried. "I don't want her trying to punish you, Chlo."

"I'm fine." The younger cousin assured. "Just have the rest of the night off."

"Okay then. I love you." Lois sighed. "Be careful, and don't piss her off more, please Chloe."

"I love you too Lo. Good night." Chloe ended the call and went to the window, dialing her mother's number.

"Where the _hell_ where you?" The woman answered her phone.

"I was busy." She responded just as curtly.

"You have to study young lady! There's no-."

"Mother, _stop it_." She snapped, taking in a deep breath. "I was busy, and I couldn't come. And if I'd come we both know you'd force Lois to nearly _beat the shit_ out of me anyway to prove just how _defective_ I am."

"Thats not-."

"From now on, I'm going to be studying _without_ you. Just send me the material and I'll study on my own. If I have any questions, I'll ask Lois. That way we avoid each other and we _both_ know that that is what we both want."

There was silence on the other end, and when Moira spoke, her voice was softer. "Chloe...I know I've been...hard...on you, but I _do_ love you. I just want you to stop slacking off and live up to your potential, just like Lois-."

"_I'm not Lois_!" Chloe nearly cried. "Stop comparing me to her! She never does! She never makes me feel like I'm not living up to everyone's expectations!"

There was silence.

Chloe palmed her face. "You keep teaching Lois, I'm used to being on my own and learning things by myself. If I need any help, I'll ask her."

There was a pause. "If that is what you want."

And then she hung up.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, gulping, letting the phone drop from her hand to the floor.

"_Chloe_?" Angel asked from behind her.

She turned towards him. "I need to go and buy more blood for you."

"_Chloe_." Angel frowned.

She grabbed her purse. "I'll be fine, I'll be right back."

"_Chloe!_" He grabbed her arm, keeping her from rushing away when she would have.

She kept her head bowed. "_Please_, Angel. I-I just need some time alone to sort out my thoughts."

"Let me come." He whispered, voice still. "Not safe...night...distracted."

"I'll be fine." She smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

He froze.

She blushed and pulled away, slipping from his grip and going to the front door, letting herself out into the night.

All the way to the butcher's she was in a daze, and because of that she bought _far _more blood than was necessary, and it was _probably_ because of her haze that she didn't realize she'd opted to walk through the cemetery until she was already halfway through. The blonde gazed around her warily, lifting her large paper bag filled with plastic bags of animal blood higher up, and kept her eyes trained. While Chloe mightn't have been very good at using her TK like Lois, she could make _anything_ explode, and that made her feel confident that she could make it through the rest of the way to her home.

Plus, Angel was there, waiting on her, probably hungry.

And one shouldn't leave a vampire hungry for long.

That was just common sense talking.

She froze, seeing someone on the ground.

"Hello?" Putting down the bag, Chloe went hesitantly towards the person, wary of a trap. "Are you okay?"

She went closer, slowly, and yet she wasn't prepared for the body to jolt around, a leg kicking out and meeting with her shin. With a cry of pain she went down, hard, and found herself pinned under a hard, cold body, Game Face snarling into hers.

"Let _go_ of me!" She struggled, trying to raise her hands, but he had them pinned to her sides.

"So..._hungry_." He snarled, going for the kill, when suddenly he yelled in agony and threw himself off of her, cradling his head, body jerking as if electric current was running through it.

Chloe sat up, confused, as he held his head tightly.

"_Bleedin' bloody soddin' __**hell**_!" He hissed, finally coming to rest on his back, looking up at the sky, human face agonized. "I'm so _hungry_! I-I'm going to _starve to_ _death_! Stupid fuckin soldiers!"

Chloe tilted her head, wiping her clothes off. "You can't hurt me."

"Shut up!" He charged at her again, pinning her to the ground, trying to bite her. But once again he crumbled away in agony. "My bleedin' _head_!"

Chloe blinked. "You really _can't_ hurt me."

"I'm going to kill them!" He promised on the ground, voice broken. "They took us, they _killed_ her, and then they did this to me...made me this impotent _beast!_"

"Who did?" Chloe asked, standing and going to her bag.

"We just wanted to leave here." The vampire with the bleached blonde hair and cockney accent sat up, expression tortured. "But they kidnapped us, bleedin' _experimented_ on us, and she-my Dark Princess-she didn't make it." His voice broke with emotion, eyes brimming with bloody tears as he covered his face. "I escaped but I can't-they put something in me and-_I'm so hungry_!"

Chloe knew this was a vampire.

She knew he was the enemy.

But Angel must have broken something in her, because she found herself reaching into the paper bag and pulling out one of the plastic bags of blood, holding it out to him. "Here, it's pigs blood, I think. I know its nothing like human blood, but at least it'll keep you from starving."

The vampire looked at her, and the bag of blood, in shock. "Are you bloody insane?"

She smirked. "I've been wondering that, actually."

Eyeing her in wary caution, the vampire jerked the bag out of her hand and bit into it hungrily. He made a face, obviously not quite enjoying the taste, but drank nonetheless, ravenous.

Remembering how Angel had been when she'd accidentally freed him from the Hell he'd been trapped in, Chloe already had another bag ready for the vampire, and he took this less viciously, draining it just as quickly as the other, and finishing the third bag she passed him slower, the dark bags under his eyes less prominent by the time he'd finished.

Chloe stood and picked up the empty bags, placing them in her paper bag. "Well, see you around I guess." She started walking away. "Though next time I'd appreciate it if you didn't kick me in the shin."

"Hey! Girl!" Suddenly he was on his feet, by her side. "Got a fag?"

For a moment she was about to tell him off for being discriminatory, but then she remembered his accent was british, and remembered what that was in british english. "No, I don't smoke."

"Pity." He sighed, falling into step with her, leaning over and peering into her bag at the bags of blood. "So...what's a nice little girl like you doing walking through a cemetery in the middle of the night with a bag filled with bags of blood?"

"Maybe I'm not so nice." She murmured, wondering what he was still doing around her.

Even though they'd proven that he couldn't kill her, that didn't mean she felt completely safe with him.

He chuckled. "Nice answer."

"I thought so too." She agreed, seeing the entrance to the cemetery ahead. And just two blocks from there would be her home. She didn't really want him knowing where she was from, so she turned to him. "Have a good night then. There's a place you might find big enough to suit you in case you can't find another before sunrise. It's the Manderson Family Mausoleum. It's in _that_ direction."

He eyed her, as if fascinated by an odd creature.

Then again, she probably _was_ an odd creature to him.

Not two seconds ago he'd been trying to eat her, and here she was giving him food and telling him about a shelter.

"What's your name, luv?" He asked. "You live close by?"

"Now why would I tell the Big Bad Wolf the directions to granny's cottage?" She asked innocently, sidestepping him and continuing on.

He chuckled from behind her before catching up. "I like you. You're _feisty_." He leaned in, and then his expression changed, eyes widening. "It _can't_ be."

She didn't have time to react before suddenly she was swung around, the bag falling to the ground, and she was pinned against a lone tree.

Chloe struggled but found her arms pinned up above her, his thigh between hers, and his body pressed against hers, keeping her unable to move.

She narrowed her eyes as he leaned in towards her neck once more.

"Haven't learnt your lesson?"

But instead of trying to bite her, he brought his nose to the marks on her neck and sniffed. "_Angelus_." He whispered, pulling away slightly, only far enough so that he could look at Chloe's face, his expression shocked and lost. "It's fresh. _How_? He's _dead_."

Chloe blinked. "You...you know Angel?"

The vampire watched her, face agonized, when suddenly he was torn away and thrown viciously to the ground.

A furious, vamped out Angel stood with his back to Chloe. "_Don't touch her!"_

The vampire on the ground turned, and raised up so that he was resting his weight on his elbows. "_Grandsire_."

Angel went stiff in surprise as he recognized him. "_William_."

_Grandsire?_

Chloe's eyes widened, looking between them.

_No way!_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Angel hadn't wanted to invite Spike into what had, apparently, once been his home as well. But Chloe was curious, and the sun was going to rise, and so she'd invited the bleached blonde into her home after ordering Spike to attack her so that Angel himself could see that Spike's story was true. Apparently some 'soldier boys' had kidnapped him and Dru as they were leaving Sunnydale, and had experimented on them. Dru hadn't been strong enough to withstand the procedures but Spike _had_. They'd implanted a chip in his head, and while he hadn't known what it was for when he'd somehow managed to escape, he'd found out when he'd tried snacking on his first victim.

The chip kept him from hurting anyone.

And would also ensure that he died a long, painful death of starvation.

Chloe hadn't been a friend of vampires until Angel fell naked into her living room, but even to _her_ that seemed unnecessarily cruel.

"How can you stand this stuff?" Spike made a face of distaste as Chloe passed him and Angel two cups of warmed blood. "I mean, its less _rancid_ when warmed, but it's still _terrible_."

"Starve then." Angel grumbled in his gruff voice, smiling up at Chloe and thanking her for the cup.

"You could at least _pretend_ some concern you feelingless bastard." Spike frowned, making a face as he drank the warmed blood.

"You betrayed me." Angel reminded emotionlessly.

"You were going to destroy the soddin' world!" Spike exclaimed after swallowing. "I _like_ unliving here!"

Chloe looked between them, realizing that hers wasn't the only clinically dysfunctional family.

Taking another sip from the cup, and making another face, Spike looked around. "So...what's with the redecorating?"

Chloe looked around, smiling, feeling that sense of pride she always did when she remembered what the place had looked like before. "I bought the place, it was a mess. If I'm supposed to live here then I want it to look homely."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Has the property value fallen so much that a schoolgirl could afford to get this place?" He took another sip. "Not that I wouldn't understand it, I mean, I'm surprised the value has managed to stay reasonable in this place considering that it's filled with every sort of thing that enjoys feasting on human flesh."

He had a point there.

"My mother bought it for me so we can have space between us." She replied coolly.

"Ah." Spike nodded. "Mommy Issues."

And yet that wasn't said mockingly, more like thoughtfully, and with maybe a little understanding.

His gaze went to the bookshelf she and Angel had finished putting together the day before, and already was ladened with books.

The vampire blinked. "You like...poetry."

Angel stiffened.

Chloe looked between them, confused. "Yes, actually. I like poetry, I don't have the ability to rhyme anything that doesn't sound like a kindergartner

wrote it, but I enjoy reading the old classics and the newer contemporaries as well. Mostly the odd ones though. There were a lot of poets that just weren't appreciated in their times by their peers. Their minds were way too advanced for the people of their times."

She felt a little defensive, because Spike (or William the Bloody-as he'd introduced himself) didn't exactly look like the type to know what poetry _was_, much less enjoy it.

The bleached blonde vampire eyed her oddly.

Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Chloe frowned, looking between them both, wondering what was going on-what she was missing out on.

Her gaze went to the thickly curtained windows, which kept every bit of the sunrise's light out, their only light the electricity.

Yawning, she got up and stretched. "Well, I need to be up in a couple of hours for school, so I'm going to sleep." She paused, remembering with a blush how up until last night, she and Angel had been sleeping on the same blowup mattress.

But somehow, now that Angel could speak, it seemed _different_.

"Uh," she turned to the vampires. "There are rooms upstairs. The beds are gone, but there are blankets or whatever you two can throw on the ground and use."

Angel's eyes narrowed.

She moved towards the mattress in the middle of the spartan room and lowered herself on it, motioning them away. "Good morning." The blonde slipped off her slippers and pulled her scrunchie off, shaking her hair, causing her hair to fall around her shoulders in a cascade of sunlight-colored tresses.

There was an odd sound from Spike's throat.

Chloe turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, when suddenly Angel grabbed the other vampire by the scruff of his leather jacket and with a snarl yanked him out of the living room-destination the stairs.

Shaking her head, confused, and wondering _why_ she wasn't smart enough to push both vampires out into the sunlight, the blonde laid down and pulled her sheets over her, closing her eyes.

One of the doors upstairs slammed shut.

The soft murmur of an argument going on was her lullaby as she drifted to sleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe was half-dead in school later on that day.

"Cuz, you're worrying me." Lois announced as they met at lunch time, the cousins sitting apart from everyone else despite the countless people who'd waved at Lois or greeted her. "You're so _pale_. And you have these bags under your eyes. And that's that I sense a glamour on you. I can't figure out what exactly it is you're glamming up, but the fact that you look this bad _while_ using a glamour is bad. And a glamour is so insignificant a spell that I shouldn't even be able to _sense_ that you're using one...but you're magic is weak and tired and that's why its betraying the glam." She brought the back of her palm to Chloe's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."

Chloe ignored the glamour comment, especially since she wasn't hiding a zit or something...but instead Angel's bite marks on her.

Obviously the glamour was strong enough to hide it from her cousin, but vampires around her could still see and smell it.

She wondered what that meant.

"Another thing, I think you have an admirer." Lois announced with a grin.

Chloe looked up at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"This girl in my class, Buffy Summers." Lois replaced, sending a look towards the table where Buffy and her friends were having lunch. "When she found out that you were my cousin she started asking a lot of questions about you. From gossip that I've been told about her, apparently there was some problems with the law and stuff in her past, but she's cute and I think you could do worse."

Chloe felt sick to her stomach, knowing the reason Buffy was asking questions had _nothing_ to do with romantic interest in her.

Lois read the emotion on Chloe's face and mistook the meaning. "Not your type? Well, you _are_ a blonde so maybe you're looking for someone with a darker coloring?"

"Lois, stop trying to match-make." Chloe smiled, amused and touched by just how hard her cousin had been trying to hook her up with someone so she wouldn't be 'alone'. "I'm _fine_. And I told you already. No one in school interests me."

"I know, you like _mature_ people." Lois did air quotes. "So high school students aren't going to interest you. You're going to like older people. Probably in college or something."

Chloe wondered what Lois would think if she admitted that maybe she liked someone somewhat _older_ than a college student.

Someone somewhat older than a _senior citizen_.

"How did that date with Cherry go?" Chloe asked, if only to change the topic.

"Jasmine." Lois corrected with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was okay."

"Oh, that's not good." Chloe looked up at her.

Lois sighed. "I mean, mentally I understand this, but I'm still having to get used to the fact that its a girl I'm with, you know? I mean, I never really fit in with girls, and that's why you're the only female friend I ever had. So, well, I don't know what to _do_ with other girls."

Chloe couldn't help herself. "Well, you know what to do with _yourself_, and its basically the same thing except with a little more tongue action."

For a moment Lois just looked at her, and then her face darkened in a blush and she grabbed a note book and whacked Chloe's shoulder with it. "_Baby Cuz!_"

Laughing, trying to shield herself in vain from the painless slaps, Chloe nearly fell off of the bench. She grabbed her own note book and started hitting back, the cousins not caring about the people watching them.

In the end they ended up collapsing on the seat with laughter, smiling brightly at each other.

"Now _that_ is more like the normal Chloe I know." Lois smiled, nudging her cousin's shoulder with her own. "How about we hang out tonight? I miss ya. We can go to The Bronze."

Chloe smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good, we haven't had a cousins-bonding time in a while." Lois grabbed her things and slid onto her feet when the bell rung. "See you later, Short Fry."

Chloe watched her leave, shaking her head in amusement, before gathering her own things.

Suddenly, sensing something, she turned and found herself facing Buffy Summers.

Fighting the hostility she felt towards the Slayer, Chloe drew herself up as tall as she could. "You should stop trying to get information out of my cousin, she doesn't know anything and so she thinks you have the hots for me."

Buffy blinked. "Uhmmm...okay. Good to know." She then frowned. "So she doesn't know that you're a witch? That you are harboring a vampire?"

"Well, I won't tell her you're a Slayer if you don't tell her about my little secret." Chloe felt a moment's satisfaction at the shock in those blue eyes.

Buffy took in a deep breath. "Angel told you."

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "He was finally able to remember enough-and have his throat healed enough-to speak."

Horror crossed Buffy's eyes. "He forgot how to speak?"

"He was trapped, for hundreds of years, being tortured, in a hell dimension." Chloe admitted bluntly. "When he got back he couldn't remember anything about his _humanity_, much less how to speak."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, bringing her hand to her mouth. "_Oh my god_."

A little bit of the anger and hostility left Chloe as she saw the genuine sadness in the other girl.

She _had_ loved Angel once, and had had to make a horrible choice between him and the world.

And in the end, she _had_ made the 'right' choice, right?

Chloe hugged her things closer to her heart. "Is there anything else?"

Buffy took in a deep breath, controlling herself, before speaking. "Can I see him?"

The younger girl was kinda surprised that the Slayer was asking _her_ this, and she was sure it showed on her face. "Why are you asking _me_?"

Buffy cleared her throat. "Uh-when I saw him-he-he listened to you. He was-protecting-you from _me_." She gulped, pain obvious on her every feature. "I just want to talk to him."

This was a woman suffering because of her heart.

Chloe could recognize the symptoms, and she felt a bit of sympathy. "When I see him later, I'll ask him if he wants to talk to you. And I'll tell you his answer tomorrow."

Buffy gave her a sad smile. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, about the other night. I-it's just that that is where he used to live-where it all happened-and I felt a vampire presence and I was pissed off thinking that some other vampire had trespassed on his territory and-."

Chloe raised her hand, cutting into that verbal diarrhea. "It's forgotten."

The Slayer gave her a small smile and then left.

Chloe watched her go, sighing, deciding that she liked it better when she hated her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe looked at her reflection, smiling.

She looked nice.

Even if she said so herself.

Wearing a short green skirt over black leggins, and with an off the shoulder black shirt, Chloe twirled in front of the mirror. She tried to push the thoughts of Angel out of her mind. After she'd relayed Buffy's message to him he'd gone off alone to think it over, obviously disturbed and troubled, and she'd given the vampire his time, busying herself by getting ready for her first night out in a _very_ long time.

Someone clapped slowly.

Stopping in mid-twirl, Chloe gave a little squeak, embarrassed when she saw Spike in the doorway.

He was leaning in the doorframe, watching her in nostalgia. "That was my Dark Princess' mirror. She used to do the same thing every evening before going out, consulting her stars about how she looked."

Chloe winced. "I'm sorry, I just took this mirror from the next room because it was beautiful, I didn't realize-if you want-."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it luv." Spike entered the room and sat down on the bed, face reflecting his thoughts still being on his beloved, deceased Sire. "She would have wanted someone to enjoy it. And this _is_ your home now."

Chloe really didn't know what to think of Spike.

On one hand he didn't have his soul, but on the other he seemed a lot more like a normal human than Angel did.

She didn't know if it was because of what Angel had been through, or if Spike was just a vampire who'd somehow managed to retain so much of his human qualities.

Like his genuine _love_ for his dead sire.

Chloe had been taught that vampires coveted and such, but they didn't love.

And yet she _knew_ that Spike _truly_ had _LOVED_ Drusilla.

It really messed up the views she'd had on life and monsters and such.

"So, what has my grandsire all broody _this time_?" Spike asked, lifting the bottle of vodka she hadn't realized he'd brought in with him, taking a _very_ long gulp.

"Where did you get that?" She wanted to know, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been alive for longer than you want to know. I managed to save some pennies. More than enough to go to the store in the corner and buy some vodka." Spike replied, taking another long sip. "Angelus, the bugger, has a bit more. But that's only because he's older. And invested some stock in the telephone, and internet."

There was some serious 'sibling competition' going on between those two...she had been picking up the vibes ever since Spike had arrived.

"So, I was thinking." Spike gulped, lowering the bottle and offering it to her. "I want to stay here."

Chloe refused the bottle. "Huh?"

"I'll pay, of course." Spike announced. "That way you don't depend so much on Mommy Dearest, and you can fix up this place as much as you like, and I get to stay in a nice big room that I already consider my own anyway."

Chloe blinked. "You're serious."

"'Course I am." Spike announced. "I know 'Gelus has been freeloading since he came back all Grrr, but I want to contribute something."

"He hasn't been freeloading." Chloe argued.

He held up his hand to silence her. "Until I can get this bloody chip removed I'm basically _neutered_."

She had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from grinning at that.

"And I _refuse_ to let any of my old cronies catch me buying _animal blood_," he made a face of disgust. "So I think this business venture will be profitable for both parties."

Chloe eyed him with narrowed eyes. "You know, for a drunk guy, you sure make an interesting proposition."

"Not drunk." He mumbled, taking a longer sip before offering the bottle to her once more. "Is it a deal, ducks?"

Chloe eyed him thoughtfully. "Angel won't be too happy."

"He never is." Spike assured her seriously.

She chuckled, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Maybe having Spike around to bother him would keep Angel from falling into any brooding because of the Slayer issue.

"If you misbehave, I'm kicking your pale ass out into the sunrise." She warned, taking the bottle from him.

"Gotta give me a little leeway, luv, I _am_ the Big Bad." He coaxed.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Only a _little_." And with that she threw her head back and drunk, trying to keep from coughing as she thrust the bottle back at him, making a face. "That's _terrible_!"

He chuckled, taking it back and taking another swig, pausing. He pulled the bottle away and licked his lips. "You taste _sweet_, luv."

Eyes widening, a blush appearing on her cheeks, Chloe found herself captivated by the way his tongue traced his bottom lip, chasing the last bit of vodka...and according to him...the taste of _her_.

A gasp escaped her lips as she suddenly found herself lying down on the soft blanket, Spike leaning over her, resting his weight on his elbow, as his gaze lowered to her lips.

Her heart began to race, her body heating, and it shocked her to realize that she couldn't truthfully blame fear or alcohol for either.

Vampires were the enemy.

Vampires were evil.

Undead.

They were supposed to be _gross_, not _sexy_.

She'd thought Angel had been the only exception to the rule.

And yet here she was, pinned under yet another vampire, that same unexplained excitement building deep within her core.

"Wanna taste you, luv." He whispered, gaze hungry, on her lips.

"You already did." She whispered back, heart racing in her chest.

"That time didn't count." Spike smirked, lowering down slowly towards her.

Suddenly, Chloe's cellular rang, signaling Lois having arrived.

Jolting out of this near trance, Chloe pushed Spike off and grabbed her purse and phone. "I-I have to go."

As the blonde rushed away, she didn't know whether she was grateful or not for her cousin's timing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Swaying to the music, Chloe laughed, enjoying herself more than she had in a _very_ long time.

There was nothing like going out and having fun with Lois.

There'd been an issue earlier on with a little bastard who'd called Lois a 'disgusting dyke', and no one could figure out up till this moment _how_ his pants and underwear had _exploded_, leaving him stung in the worst of parts, and half naked in front of everyone. Of course, the camera phones had been pulled out, and people were uploading it to youtube, and no one had noticed Lois smile and hug Chloe, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

Ever since then they'd had a good time, and no one had bothered them except to say hi to Lois. "I am totally sick of this." A dark haired girl with a tan was saying to her groupies. "He should be licking my _shoes_."

"So totally."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Even _if_ he's a part of the Lacrosse team."

"Martin totally ruined his chance."

Her groupies were as annoying as groupies were known to be.

Chloe finally recognized the girl.

Cordelia Chase.

She was the daughter of two of the richest people in Sunnydale...after Chloe's mother. Not that the people in Sunnydale High realized that Chloe was the daughter of Moira Lane, she had a feeling that if they did she'd suddenly be more popular.

She didn't need that sort of popularity.

"Hey!" Cordelia cried as a guy grabbed her and yanked her off of the dance floor. "Let go of me! Stop it!"

Lois frowned. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?"

"He's Martin Fitzpatrick?" Chloe guessed. "His father is the police chief?"

"Stop it!" Cordelia cried as she was yanked outside.

Lois stopped dancing. "I'm..."

"Go on." Chloe shooed her cousin out.

Sending her cousin a smile, Lois made her way through the crowd and out of the Bronze.

Alone in the middle of the dance floor, Chloe decided that she didn't feel like dancing anymore. She turned to leave and maybe get something to drink when she collided with a solid chest. Looking up, she realized it was Mike Lowell, one of the cutest guys in Lois' class.

"Hey, you're Chloe Sullivan, right?" He smiled down at her. "Lois' cousin."

She nodded, taking a step back, used to guys coming up to her to ask about Lois. "Unless you've got a pair of boobs plastered flat by some type of material under your shirt, she won't be interested." The blonde tried to side-step him, when he moved with her, blocking her way. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Look, if you still want to go after her, break a leg. I was just trying to save you from a public rejection."

"_Actually_." He grinned, bringing his hand to cup the back of his head sheepishly. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance."

Chloe froze, looking at him in surprise. "_Me_?"

"Yeah, I've noticed you in school, and-." He looked up, eyes widening. "_Master Angelus_."

That was the only warning Chloe got before suddenly she was engulfed from behind, possessive arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her back into a taunt body that reverberated with growls.

She turned her head, eyes widening as she recognized Angel's face, barely maintaining its human disguise, glaring viciously at Mike, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

The scent of a cigarette was strong to her right, and Spike stepped up into her view. "This bird's taken, go find another."

"_Master_ _Spike_." Mike's eyes widened as he lowered his head. "You have returned!" Chloe's eyes widened.

How did Mike _know_ the vampires?

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Mike looked up, disappointment obvious on his face before he cleared his throat. "Master Angelus hired me to spy on Buffy Summers during school hours last year before she ran away and you all-disappeared."

Spike and Angel shared a look, neither seeming to remember the human.

Chloe blinked, unable to believe that one of the cutest boys in her school had hired himself out as a human minion to Master Vampires.

"Let me offer myself to your service once more." Mike stayed bowed.

"Don't...touch." Angel snarled, his breath teasing at her ear.

Chloe shivered.

"Of course my lord." Mike agreed rapidly.

"Right." Spike nodded. "Forget about the other bint. Your job is to take care of _this one_ during the days since we're...unable...to keep an eye on her ourselves."

"Excuse me?" Chloe blinked, annoyed. "I don't need a body guard."

"Course you don't, ducks." Spike replied congenially. "This is for our peace of mind, nothing else." He reached out and curled his finger around a lock of her hair. "You don't want us getting _anxious_, do you, pet? Might make us do something very...unappreciated."

Was he...threatening her?

No, he wasn't.

Angel would have done something if he was.

"If you two don't stop _groping_ me then _I'll_ do something very unappreciated." She growled, tearing out of Angel's hold and reclaiming her hair from Spike. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"You may go now human." Spike dismissed Mike before turning his attention to Chloe once more. "_Angel_ went all broody and angsty when he realized you weren't at the house. He came looking for you and considering how he still isn't up to his full capacities I decided it was best to tag along."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to _help_."

Spike lasted a good two seconds with his innocent act before he snorted. "Okay, okay, I was bored and wanted to be present to laugh at him whenever he did something stupid."

Now _that_ sounded a _lot_ more like Spike.

Chloe's gaze went to the door in which Lois had left in. "Look, I appreciate your...uh...need to protect me...but my cousin is going to be coming back and she knows about vampires. So if she sees you with me the shit is going to hit the roof. She has vampires for breakfast, okay? My powers? They're _nothing_ compared to hers."

Angel's eyes narrowed on the door.

Spike scoffed. "Nibbles, I've had _Slayers_ for dinner. A little witch doesn't scare me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tonight is supposed to be my night to relax and be with Lois, okay?" She poked his chest. "You two go back home, or go cause mischief somewhere else!"

"Don't poke me, Nibblet." Spike grabbed her finger and held it tightly. "I've eaten people for less."

Angel growled at Spike warningly.

"Unless you have suddenly broken the chip in your skull, or you have no problem buying your _own_ animal blood, that will be the last time that you _ever _threaten me, you got that clear?" Chloe growled, taking a warning step towards him.

Spike looked down at her, eyes flickering from gold to blue and back. "How is it that you're still untouched, pet?"

"Huh?" Chloe blinked, a little confused.

"You look glorious when you're mad." Spike brought her digit to his lips and licked the tip before letting go.

Chloe's eyes widened and a blush darkened her face.

Angel snarled at Spike, grabbing Chloe and pulling her back into his chest.

She didn't have a moment to prepare as suddenly his fangs were deep in his marks on her neck, and Chloe's lips opened in a soft gasp.

Even she could see what was going on here, heat pooling at her core.

The vampire wasn't feeding, only keeping his fangs lodged in her neck, glaring up at his grandchilde.

Angel was warning Spike away, telling him in his own way, that she was _his_.

She bore _his_ bite marks.

The blonde didn't know how exactly to feel about that.

In one way she was flattered as hell.

In the other...he was a _vampire_.

"_Angel_." Chloe slapped at the arm around her. "Stop it!"

He snarled into her neck, reproachfully, pulling her tighter into him.

Chloe gasped as she felt the throbbing need nestled against her ass.

Heat pooled at her core.

"Ah bloody _hell_ 'Gelus," Spike growled at him. "Stop being so soddin' _selfish_!"

Angel finally eased his fangs out of her neck, but kept her still tightly held. "_Mine_."

"We've shared before." Spike argued. "And you smell how she gets whenever I'm around. She wouldn't mind. You want her to feel good, don't you?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

They were talking about 'sharing' her..._right in front of her_!

"Don't trust." Angel snarled.

"Why the hell would I hurt her? I need her just as much as you do-if in a different way!" Spike rolled his eyes. "It would make _no sense_ to hurt her if not only does she supply me with blood...but could supply _other_ things as well."

Angel made a little annoyed sound against her neck.

He was obviously considering this!

"Get _out_ of here." Chloe finally snapped, pushing away from Angel and slapping him, before turning and slapping Spike as well. "As if I'd provide _other things_ to _either_ of you!" Her fury kept her from realizing that she'd just slapped up Angel and Spike, two Master Vampires, in public. "Now get the _hell_ out of here before I end up having to kick your sorry, pale asses out into the street!"

Both vampires rubbed their faces, eyeing her silently, before turning and leaving.

Once they'd disappeared into the crowd, realization hit Chloe, and she suddenly felt sick.

Oh god.

She'd just humiliated two Master Vampires in a place where other vampires were known to frequent.

They weren't going to take that lying down.

She was so _dead._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Understandably, Chloe didn't really have a good time the rest of the night. She knew that this could be the last night she had on this world. She'd pissed off two very strong vampires, and she couldn't even hide in the refuge of her own home because, oh yeah, she'd invited them to _live_ there. And she couldn't go to Lois' because of the spell. And she wouldn't go to her mother's.

There was no where she could go.

She was going to die tonight.

Los had returned with Cordelia Chase behind her, both looking flustered, and when Cordelia had gone to rejoin her friends she kept sending an oblivious Lois little looks the rest of the night. Martin never did return.

Chloe had only strengthened the glamour on her neck and tried to distract herself with Lois and their conversations.

"Hi."

Chloe turned towards the source of the word and froze, seeing Buffy Summers smiling at her nervously.

Oh boy.

The Slayer probably wanted to know if Angel had given Chloe an answer for her.

Chloe sent Lois a look.

Her cousin was grinning like the cat who ate the canary and framed the dog.

Lois was obviously misreading this whole situation _terribly_.

"Hey Buffy." Lois grinned brightly. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine, thanks, and you?" Buffy asked.

"Great." Lois nudged Chloe forwards. "Why don't you two dance while I...do something else...over there."

Chloe tried to keep the groan silent.

Lois and her matchmaking attempts from _hell_!

Buffy watched Lois walk away before turning to Chloe, looking slightly embarrassed. "You weren't joking when you said she thought I liked you, huh?"

"I wish I had been." Chloe bemoaned, just as embarrassed as Buffy. "Just so you know, I don't-like girls-I mean." She sighed. "I'll have to be going out with one soon, I guess, but don't think that I'm interested in you or anything."

Buffy eyes her curiously, though much more comfortable now. "So if you don't swing that way, why are you going to have to go out with one soon?"

"Its a family thing, too complicated to explain." Chloe sighed, running a hand over her hair. "Lets just say that everyone is expecting me to show up with a girl in tow any day now, and Lois is doing her best to be able to boast of being a part of the whole getting together bit."

"You...come from a weird family." Buffy muttered, though not meanly, more curiously than anything.

"You have _no_ idea." Chloe shook her head.

"So...I know this is probably annoying and you told me you'd give me his answer tomorrow..." Buffy cleared her throat nervously. "But then I remembered tomorrow is Saturday and we probably won't be seeing each other and...well...did Angel give you an answer to my question?"

Chloe made a face. "Uh, _no_." She cleared her throat. "But that's probably because we're not talking right now."

Buffy blinked. "Did you get into a fight because of me?"

"I wish." Chloe shook her head. "No, it's just that they came here, and I got mad, and I kinda slapped them."

"_Them_?" Buffy frowned. "Who was with Angel?"

"Spike." Chloe replied.

"Spike's back?" Buffy gasped in horror. "Oh no! I have to go deal with him! He's dangerous! He-!"

"No!" Chloe was shocked at the slight growl in her voice, and looked away, clearing her throat. "Look, I'm not explaining _how_, but Spike can't hurt anyone. It's not that he _won't_, its that he _can't_, and as long as that's the way it is you have no reason to hurt him."

She couldn't believe she was defending him!

Especially when she was sure Spike would get around that whole chip thing to kill her tonight!

Buffy eyed Chloe curiously. "What _is_ it with you and collecting vampires?"

Chloe couldn't help but _truly_ laugh at that one, grinning at Buffy. "I have _no_ idea."

"Your cousin is eyeing us like a _hawk_." Buffy mumbled.

Chloe snorted. "Sounds like her."

"Do we have to...I don't know..._dance_ or something?" Buffy made a little face. "So she doesn't get suspicious about what really going on?"

"Nah." Chloe shook her head. "She'll just think I'm playing hard to get...and then will congratulate me."

"Hmmm." Buffy nodded, amused once more. "Well, should I give you my number in case Angel gives you the answer tomorrow?"

_You mean in case I SURVIVE to see tomorrow_? "Sure. Lets give Lois a thrill."

Giggling, Buffy shook her head and waited for Chloe to pull out her phone before telling her her number.

"Okay. It's entered." Chloe saved the number. "I'll call you whenever he gives me an answer."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled brightly before leaving, a near skip in her walk.

The girl was obviously very in love with Angel.

Chloe sighed.

"Meow." Lois giggled into her her ear.

Chloe jumped, turning to look at her cousin. "You scared me!"

"Got lost in the view did'ja?" Lois teased.

"You're disgusting." Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"I know." Lois grinned unabashedly.

The rest of the night, Chloe tried to have fun, she _did_, but she couldn't help but feel sick at her stomach about the thought of going back home.

And that pissed her off.

Because that was _her_ home.

_Her_ refuge.

And she couldn't believe she'd let two _vampires_, who fucking _relied_ on her, to scare her.

Now more angry than scared, Chloe refused to let them ruin the night for her.

She danced and not just with Lois.

Chloe lost count of how many people she'd danced with, guys and girls both.

She kinda thought that there might have even been a demon or two.

A couple of the older ones had offered her drinks, and she'd drunk because _hell_, if she was going to die tonight she didn't want to do it sober.

So, when Lois dropped her off at the front of her house early in the morning, Chloe was more than a little tipsy.

Stumbling to her door, after waving Lois goodbye, Chloe giggled as she tried to fit her key in the door's lock. She must have missed it fifteen times before finally the door was yanked opened and she was pulled in.

Letting out a shriek that was half giggle, Chloe stumbled inside and would have probably fallen flat on her face if Spike hadn't had such a strong grip on her arm, keeping her standing.

Angel slammed the door on the dawn's beams.

"You're completely _smashed_." Spike made up his face at her, taking a sniff and shaking his head at the strong scent of alcohol.

"What? The scent kill your appetite?" Chloe giggled, the room twirling. "Wow...dizzzzzzzzzyyyyyy."

"_Chloe_..." Angel growled, obviously displeased. "Your scent..."

"You smell like a whore after a full nights work." Spike snapped. "How many people did you allow close to you?"

Chloe began counting on her fingers...then ran out of fingers...and laughed.

Angel snarled, face shifting to his true visage in his rage.

Chloe smiled, and with Spike still holding her arm, she turned and grabbed Angel, surprising the vampire so much that she was able to yank him to her, kissing him deeply.

Angel froze before finally reacting, arms going around her waist and pulling her tighter to him, opening the kiss and yet being careful not to cut her with his fangs.

She pulled away, licking her lips, before slipping out of his grip and turning to Spike, kissing _him_.

Spike reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her roughly, face still human, not needing to worry about his fangs.

Pulling away from Spike, who resisted a little, Chloe just giggled drunkenly and began to stumble her way towards the living room...where her blow up mattress was waiting on her.

Singing 'its raining men-_hallelujah_!', she kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her mattress, falling asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

The two vampires just stood where they were, frozen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe woke up with the headache from _hell_.

She groaned, hand to her head, unable to remember what had happened last night after the first couple of drinks. Whatever it was, well, she'd survived the night, and that meant that either the vampires had left the house or they weren't as pissed off as she'd feared or they were waiting for her to be fully conscious for whatever it is that they planned to do. Green eyes widened at that thought and she shot up on her blowup mattress, crying at the _horrifying_ pain in her head.

"You look horrible." Spike announced.

Chloe looked up, wincing at the sound of his voice.

The glass in his hand exploded.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing I finished what was in it. Wouldn't want blood all over my Sundays Best, now, would I?"

Why was he still talking?

It hurt her brain.

"Go 'way." She complained, laying down once more and pulling her blanket over her head.

"Slutty is here." Spike mumbled. "Can you say _needy_?"

Chloe was confused, wondering who in the world he was referring to.

That was the only reason why she pulled the blanket from her face, glaring at him. "Speak English."

He smirked, rising from his chair. "The Slayer, luv. She came earlier to speak to 'Gelus...couldn't wait for him to figure out whether he wanted to speak to her or not."

"You've got to be _joking_." Chloe groaned, covering her face once more. "I told her I'd call her once Angel decided whether he wanted to talk to her or not!"

"Sad, isn't it?" Spike agreed, lowering himself to the mattress over the blankets.

Chloe slowly pulled the blankets down only right beneath her eyes as she raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "What are you doing?"

He laid on his side, facing her, eyeing her in an oddly intense way that made her somewhat wary. "You know, I never understood 'Gelus' fetish for watching girls as they slept...but this morning wasn't as boring as I thought it would be."

"That's disturbing." She informed him.

He grinned rather evilly. "You know, pet, with the Slayer playing her 'A Game' like this, you'll soon be out of a protector. Angelus has always been a sucker for mindless devotion."

Chloe frowned, not liking where he was going with this. "If..if Angel decides to leave and be with her...then...its his decision."

That didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

But she'd respect that decision.

She was done trying to fight another girl whom the guy obviously had a strong, prior attachment to.

She'd learnt her lesson in the whole Clark/Lana debacle.

"Did you know something I discovered last night, pet?" Spike grinned.

Chloe felt a little nervous, since she remembered last night's slap. "What?"

"I'm not _completely_ neutered." Spike's hand moved to rest on her knee over the blanket, and began to slowly rise up her leg.

Chloe gasped, heat springing up in her core.

"You see...I can hurt demons...and other vampires." Spike's hand slowly trailed up her thigh, dipping into her inner thigh, causing her to jerk at the electric-shock sensations rushing through her body. "Last night I got to vent some anger, and it was _delicious_."

Chloe gave a little cry when his fingers came into contact with her heat, sliding over her through the blanket.

Her feverish gaze turned to his, confused.

Why-why was she _letting_ him touch her like this?

Why-why did it feel so _good_?

He leaned over her, fingers still working on her, face intent on hers. "_Why_ haven't you been taken yet, pet? Everything about you begs to be _fucked_."

Chloe whimpered as a jolt of excitement raced through her.

Spike's lips curled in devilish amusement. "You like dirty talk, do you?"

"_No_." Chloe didn't know if she was denying it or telling him to stop.

"I should be hiring someone to rip you apart for me." Spike yanked his fingers from her core and instead lowered himself onto her, pressing her into the mattress, grabbing her hands and pinning them up above her head as his face went vampiric. "I should be having you tortured and begging for death for what you did last night."

Chloe knew this too.

And yet...and yet lust had clouded her mind, and her nipples were hard, her breathing erratic...her body in _flames_.

"But all I want to do is to fuck you so _badly_." He whispered, leaning down so that his breath was hot in her ear. "I want to fill you with my cock and hear you whimper and beg me to let you cum, but I won't. I want to torture you, punish you, by bringing you to the brink only to keep you from falling. I want to shove hilt deep in you and keep you from moving, just stay there, throbbing inside of you, have you shivering in need and want."

"_Spike_..." Chloe whimpered, realizing that he might very well have had a point when he said she liked dirty talk.

She was going _insane_.

She was wet, a trail of her excitement making its way down the inside of her thighs.

The thighs he was nestled between.

He gave a little buck, his hardness sliding against her heat.

Chloe cried out his name.

"Oh _fuck_." He whispered in a choked voice before suddenly bitting down on the side of her neck opposite of the side that bore Angel's fang marks.

Chloe whimpered at the pain but it only made her inner core _throb_ with need.

_Fuck_!

He wasn't kidding when he'd called this torture!

Suddenly Spike froze, and he slipped his fangs out of her skin, eyes wide as his face morphed back to its human disguise. "I _bit_ you."

For a moment she couldn't understand his surprise...and then she remembered the chip. "You _bit_ me."

"You _bit_ her!" Angel's voice snarled viciously, and both looked towards the doorway, seeing the vampire, Game Face on, standing next to Buffy Summers.

Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

Oh god.

But she didn't have time to dwell on her embarrassment at having been caught in such a situation...because Angel attacked, grabbing Spike by his throat and yanking him off of Chloe.

The blonde watched in horror as the two vampires, Game Faces on, began to fight.

It was vicious and bloody and...

"_Angel_!" Buffy pulled out a stake from...where the hell had she been hiding that?...and threw it to Angel.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she flung her hand towards Buffy.

The stake spun around and flew back towards the Slayer, embedding itself an inch away from Buffy's head in the wall.

The blonde stood, growling. "If you _ever_ pull out a stake in _my home_ ever again, and I swear to god I'll _kill_ you."

It didn't occur to her at the moment that that was the second time that she'd threatened to kill the Slayer.

Once again Chloe's magic acted on its own, and the vampire were yanked away from each other, slammed into opposite walls, and held there.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you two?" Chloe snapped, pissed off, as she looked around her damaged living room. "You _know_ how hard its been for me to get things half decent in this place! How could you just go and _destroy_ it you self-centered _bastards_!"

It also didn't occur to Chloe that once again she was reprimanding two Master Vampires in front of an audience.

She just was so pissed off as she saw holes in walls and the little furniture she had broken.

"He bit you!" Angel snarled, his words sounding better, clearer, and not so forced.

"You've bitten me too!" Chloe flung back at him.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror.

"It's different!" Angel snarled back at the young witch.

"No, it's _not_." Chloe growled back.

"I wouldn't hurt you!" Angel was furious.

"He didn't hurt me!" Chloe flung back at him. "And he didn't want to hurt me! That's probably why he wasn't hurt! He can't hurt humans! He wasn't trying to _hurt_ me! Thus it didn't hurt _him_!"

Spike blinked, as if shocked at this reasoning.

Angel's eyes narrowed, vicious. "You're _mine_."

Buffy brought a hand to her mouth, eyes watering.

"I'm _not_ yours." Chloe had forgotten about the Slayer glaring at Angel.

Spike chuckled. "Tell 'im pet."

"And I'm not _yours_ either!" Chloe snapped at him.

The smile left Spike's face.

"I don't belong to _either_ of you." Chloe snarled. "You live in _my_ home, _I_ take care of you, _I_ feed you. If anyone here owns anyone else... _I. Own. You_! _You two_ belong to _me!_"

The vampires looked at her in shock.

Chloe then turned to Buffy. "And _you_."

Buffy straightened.

"I don't _care_ if Angel let you do whatever the hell you wanted when he used to own this place. It's _mine _now. So you don't come here unannounced, uninvited, and _then_ have the nerve to try and instigate one of the people who _do_ live here to kill the other!"

"I didn't instigate anything!" Buffy exclaimed defensively. "They were already fighting!"

"But you were going to give Angel what he needed to _kill_ Spike! And I will _never_ forgive you for that!" Chloe snarled, clenching her fists tightly. "They're difficult, yes, and annoying sometimes, _yes_, but other than Lois they're _all_ I have in this world and because of _you_ I could have lost one of them forever."

Something strange crossed over Buffy's face at that.

"So get the _hell_ out of my home." Chloe pointed towards the door. "And I don't _care_ if you and Angel have decided that you're going to try work out your issues or whatever. If you're going to talk or be friends or try become what you were before, you do it elsewhere. You're not meeting him here. You're not coming by here ever again. And if I see you again you'll regret it."

Buffy just continued to look at her. "We have school together."

"You're in a different grade, we don't have to interact with each other." Chloe reminded coldly.

Buffy raised her chin. "If it turns out that Spike _can_ hurt humans and he does, I'll deal with him, whether you like it or not."

"If it turns out that he can," Chloe took a menacing step towards the Slayer. "Then _I'll_ deal with him."

The two blondes glared at each other.

"Don't let the door slap you on the ass on your way out." Chloe sneered as she shouldered passed Buffy, the witch's power over the vampires disappearing, freeing them, as she headed upstairs to bathe.

The blonde stayed under the shower longer than necessary, just trying out wash out the anger inside of her.

It didn't really work, and she was forced to get out, drying herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Each side of her neck now sported different fang marks.

Chloe wiped the mist off of the mirror to get a better look, and leaned forwards.

It was surprising that, once you looked closely enough, you could see subtle differences in the fang marks, almost like a fingerprint in a way. Anyone who had no knowledge of vampire bites wouldn't see a difference, but others could.

And Chloe mightn't have _much_ knowledge on this, but she _could_ see the differences in the fang marks.

The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were just two clean holes...not the savage tears that vampire victims always sported.

These were the marks of vampires who were doing their best not to hurt the one they were biting.

Sighing, Chloe finished drying and changed into her clothes.

She exited the bathroom and hesitated when she saw the vampires in the bedroom, Spike leaning against the wall and Angel sitting on the ground. Angel's head was in hands, the picture of depression.

She ignored them both and went to look at herself in the mirror, reaching for her comb and brushing out the tangles in her hair.

Due to the fact that she was looking into the mirror, she jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around her from behind, and someone rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Sorry."

Chloe gulped, having known it would be Angel.

Her gaze went to Spike, who was frowning down at his feet, before she sighed and her gaze returned to her reflection. "Angel...I _really_ don't want to talk to either of you right now."

"_Sorry_." He whispered, voice choking, tightening his hold on her, burying his face deeper in her neck, taking a whiff of his fang mark.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Chloe jerked away from him, out of his hold, putting some distance between her and the vampires. "This place is all I have. I don't have anywhere else to go. If I went back home my father would send me back to my mother, and my mother got this place because she doesn't want me there with her." She was fighting the tears in her eyes. "The only family I have is my cousin, Lois, but I can't go to her because its forbidden, my mother put up a spell that keeps me from going to Lois' and Lois from coming to mine, because she doesn't want us to be 'distractions' for the other." She wiped at a rebellious tear. "I've been here, alone, and the only thing I've had that was of any importance to me, was this home."

Spike frowned as he finally looked up at her.

"Angel, you know better than _anyone_ the _work_ I've put into this place!" Chloe wiped at another tear. "You _know_ how lonely I've been! You _know_!"

Angel looked so sad. "_Sorry_."

"With everything going on, the only people I can rely on completely, all the time, are _you two_." Chloe laughed, the sound choked, as more tears began to fall. "How screwed up is that? I was taught that vampires are heartless monsters...and yet they're their only ones I have that I can try and count on. And maybe that was stupid of me. To expect that from you two. Maybe this is all _my_ fault."

"No, Chloe-." Angel tried to speak.

"Do you realize that if you killed each other I'd be left all _alone_?" Chloe interrupted, voice wavering so pathetically she hated herself for it.

She'd wanted to be furious.

But instead she was breaking up.

"I'd only be able to see Lois sometimes...mostly at school...but I'd have to live _all alone_ in this house. All the time. _Alone._" Chloe looked away, unable to keep the flood of tears in check anymore. "So maybe I'm being selfish...but I don't _care..._because the thought of being here by myself is _terrifying_."

"_Pet_..." Spike whispered.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm going out. I-I can't do this."

And with that she left.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois was uneasy.

She didn't like training alone with Aunt Moira.

Of course, at least Chloe didn't have her mother forcing Lois to beat the _crap_ out of her anymore, and for that Lois was grateful, but she didn't really like Aunt Moira that much and didn't like being the only one she trained either. Something about the woman had just gotten twisted during the years. Lois didn't know if it had to do with the forced separation between her and her family, but whatever it was that had made Aunt Moira into the person she was today, Lois was terrified that it would happen to her as well.

The brunette sighed as she laid down in the Sunnydale park, trying to tell her body it wasn't in agony after that session with Aunt Moira.

She probably would have missed Chloe's storming passed her, from where she was hidden behind the bushes, if it wasn't for the fact that Mike Lowell called out for her.

"Chloe!"

Lois looked up, seeing that it was indeed her cousin that Mike was calling for.

The brunette would have made her presence behind the bushes known if it wasn't for the fact that she was curious as to when her classmate had made friends with her cousin.

And she was worried too.

Chloe wasn't...interested...in Mike, was she?

It was way too dangerous!

She was too smart to do something that foolish!

"Will you stop _following_ me?" Chloe turned on Mike, annoyed as hell.

Lois frowned.

Was Mike stalking her baby cousin?

If so, she was going to have to do something about that.

"Masters Angelus and Spike both acquired my services to protect you, Chloe." Mike shook his head at her. "I will not let them down."

Lois blinked.

Masters Angelus and Spike?

Who the _hell_?

"So what? You going to hang outside my house during the weekends from now on so you can follow me around and then give them reports of what I'm doing when they're not around?"

"Basically." Mike nodded, not at all sarcastic.

Lois frowned darker.

Seriously.

What. The. _Hell_?

"Listen here." Chloe poked Mike hard on his chest. "I don't care what those two nosy vampires told you. I don't _need_ you following me up and down."

"I work for Masters Spike and Angelus, not you." Mike informed her.

Lois' world was frozen around her.

_Vampires_?

_MASTER VAMPIRES?_

Why the _hell_ did two MASTER VAMPIRES have _Mike Lowell_ stalking her cousin?

Was Chloe in danger?

Were these two vampires after her?

Why hadn't Chloe told her?

Lois would have helped!

Even _if_ the thought of going up against two Master Vampires scared the _shit_ out of her, this was Lois' baby cousin and she was _not_ going to let something happen to her!

"Look, you'll probably be asked by Angel to look after Buffy Summers again, okay?" Chloe didn't sound too happy about that. "She came to see him today-which you probably know since you've been outside my home this whole time-and they're most probably going to get back together."

Lois froze.

Buffy-Buffy knew about the vampire?

And _that_ was why she was trying to get around Chloe?

Lois' breath caught in her throat.

What exactly did Chloe _mean_ when she said that Buffy had gone to see the vampire so she'd gone to _Chloe's home_?

These vampires...they weren't...they couldn't be..._could they_?

Lois' eyes were wide.

Was her baby cousin living with _vampires_?

"Look after-?" Mike Lowell snorted. "I asked _never_ asked to 'look after' Summers. My job was to spy on her and use what I found out against her. I was supposed to get all information on the Slayer as I could and give it to them so they could _destroy_ her."

Lois felt dizzy.

Buffy Summers was the _Slayer_?

What the _hell_ had been going on around Lois this whole time?

Chloe cleared her throat. "It doesn't, uh, look. Angel has his soul back, okay? He's not Angelus anymore. He's not going to want to destroy Buffy. Spike most probably. But not Angel. So-."

Wait.

_What_?

One of the vampires had his _soul_?

Was that even fucking _possible_?

Lois had the worst headache _ever_.

"Even if he doesn't want to destroy the Slayer anymore, I know he doesn't want to mate her anymore either." Mike replied. "Even if she obviously is still gagging for it."

Wait.

_Wait_.

Buffy (Vampire Slayer) and this Angel/Angelus dude (Master Vampire) had had a _thing_ back in the day?

Just _how_ screwed up did things in Sunnydale _get?_

"You don't know anything." Chloe snapped.

"I know _she's_ not the one who has Master Angelus' Claiming Mark on her neck." Mike announced. "And...and I see Master Spike has _also_ placed his Claiming Mark on you as well."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped.

Lois closed her eyes tightly.

Chloe-Chloe had gotten _bitten_?

She wanted to cry at how terrible she'd been at protecting her baby cousin. How had she let this happen without being a little suspicious?

"The marks on each side of your neck, the glamour you have on isn't strong enough to hide them. You should really strengthen it or wear something to hide them, like a choker." Mike advised her. "Though, I know that Masters Angelus and Spike would not take kindly to you covering their Marks of Intent."

"Marks of Intent?" Chloe echoed Lois' mental question.

"You have been living with them for how long, Chloe? How is it that you didn't know this?" Mike wanted to know, curiously. "The Marks on your neck, they're different from feeding bites, anyone who knows anything about vampires can see that. Any vampire and any demon can tell just by smelling it."

Chloe frowned. "Explain yourself clearer or go away and stop bothering me."

"I can understand why they'd choose you." Mike smirked. "Mistresses Drusilla and Darla were very commanding women who were in charge as well. I believe that despite their power and strengths, that Masters Angelus and Spike are somewhat masochistic."

Lois blinked.

Huh?

"_Huh?_" Apparently Chloe didn't think he was making much sense either.

"Those bite marks are Marks of Intent." Mike explained again. "The intent...to _mate_."

Lois brought a hand to her mouth quickly to quiet the gasp.

"_Mate?" _Chloe squeaked. "_What_? With _me_?"

"I'm surprised you hadn't suspected something earlier." Mike murmured, noting the genuine shock on her face. "Surely one or both of them have made sexual advances on you since they started living with you."

"I just thought-you know-vampires are known to be really sexual." Chloe brought a hand to her forehead, cheeks blushing scarlet red as she took in a deep breath. "Oh my-Mark of-okay-I think I understand _why_ Angel reacted the way he did this morning."

"You were only wearing Master Angelus' Mark of Intent last night." Mike nodded. "Once Master Spike marked his intent on you Master Angelus wouldn't have reacted well, especially since the mark can only be placed on a willing human."

Lois' eyes widened.

Chloe...Chloe was..._willing?_

"Oh god." Chloe covered her face. "I can't go back to that house! This is so embarrassing!"

"What is embarrassing is your lack of knowledge about vampires despite the fact that you are living with two of the most famous, respected and _revered_ Masters of all time...and they _both_ have stated their intent to make you their mate." Mike declared.

"Wait, how does this work?" Chloe grabbed Mike by his shirt, narrowing her eyes at him. "Have I just condemned them to some death match or something where the winner gets to mate me? Because if that's how this is and you've distracted me this whole fucking time while those two idiots could be back home killing each other-!"

Lois frowned.

Chloe...was worried.

For the _vampires_.

Lois was so _confused._

Vampires were evil.

Right?

But Chloe obviously had...feelings...for them.

For these vampires...Angelus...and Spike... "No..no..._how_ do you _live_ with them not knowing _vampire basics_?" Mike despaired. "_Chloe_, they're _family_."

Family?

Lois blinked.

Who knew Chloe was so kinky?

"So what?" Chloe glared at Mike.

"Vampire families _share_. If they'd not been from the same bloodline they might fight, but they are of the Aurelius bloodline...and it would not be the first time that Masters Spike and Angelus have shared the same female." Mike replied, grinning at her. "Your sex life is about to get a _helluva_ lot more interesting."

Chloe's eyes widened and her blushed scarlet. "The hell it is."

And with that she turned and started stomping away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mike called as he hurried after her.

"I'm going to _kill_ them!" Chloe snarled from the front. "I am not just another girl they can share and get their jollies off with!"

Only when they were gone did Lois sit up from where she'd been lying on the grass.

Dear God.

What the _hell_ was her cousin involved in?

Lois wanted to run after her little cousin and shake some sense into her.

But first.

First.

She needed to...dear god help her..._research._

Lois was going to know all about Angelus and Spike and the Aurelius bloodline before she confronted her cousin on what she was doing with them.

The brunette sighed, standing up and brushing herself off.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Who the _hell_ do you two think you are?" Chloe slammed the door in Mike's face, storming into the house she'd rushed out of earlier on that day. She wasn't exactly sure what the game plan was, but she was going to let them know that just because they'd play double-teaming partners before didn't mean they could just decide that she was another of their little harlots.

And then she paused in the hallway, remembering that Angelus hadn't exactly been pleased at Spike marking her.

Which meant he hadn't exactly wanted to share her.

Which meant that...

Chloe paused, embarrassed once more.

Maybe she should just escape while she could.

"What exactly have we done _now_?" Spike asked, curious.

Chloe looked up, seeing him leaning against the wall of the hallway, obviously having made his way there after hearing her yell.

The blonde blushed, feeling embarrassed, and turned to leave but found Angel behind her, obviously having come from the other part of the house.

She gulped.

She was trapped.

Great.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe leaned against the wall so she could keep both vampires in sight at all times. "I just had a little walk in the park, and a little birdie told me something very interesting."

"Did he now?" Angel asked, eyebrow raised, words coming to him much easier now. "What exactly could Mike Lowell have to tell you that could be so interesting?"

"How did you know who-?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide.

"You stink of him." Spike made a face. "You should really go up and bathe to get it off of you."

Angel nodded in agreement.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at them. "I'll bathe whenever _I_ want to." She then pointed her hands at her neck. "These bites. They mean you want to mate with me. Yes or no."

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Spike scoffed.

Her eyes widened at just how _nonchalant_ they were about the whole thing.

"_No_ it wasn't _obvious_!" Chloe snarled, pounding her fists back against the wall. "I mean, I knew you two were sexually interested...but _mating_? That sounds...that sounds different than sex somehow." She looked between them, gulping. "Or is it just a vampire word for sex? Because I can do sex. I mean, not that I'm offering anything to you two-I just-you see-." She stomped her foot and growled at the mess she was making with her words. "_Just fucking explain yourselves!_ **Now**!"

She panted out her breaths, angry and confused and frustrated.

The girl was utterly pissed.

And yet the vampires didn't seem to notice.

Their gazes were on her chest, on the heaving of her _breasts_.

Chloe's lips parted in shock as she realized that they probably hadn't heard half of what she'd just said because they'd been ogling her cleavage.

Spike and Angel's faces slowly morphed to their true, demonic visages.

She gulped, a jolt of heat racing throughout her body as she pressed harder into the wall.

This-this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go.

Suddenly the vampires looked away, clearing their throats.

"Luv." A muscle jumped in Spike's cheek. "Me and 'Gelus were talking, and as soon as the sun sets we want to take you somewhere."

She blinked, surprised. "Where?"

"Shopping." Angel winced, as if the thought was torturous, but he was willing to go through the ordeal bravely.

Chloe looked between them, confused, forgetting that moments ago she'd been fearing the loss of her virginity. "You two want to go _shopping_?" She scratched her head. "Well, I guess you'd want a new change of clothes and-."

"Furniture shopping, luv." Spike interrupted.

Chloe froze, eyes widening. "_Huh_?"

Angel sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Think of it as an apology for this morning."

Chloe looked between them, surprised to realize that they were sincerely sorry. "I-I don't know what to say."

She wiped furiously at the tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Don't soddin' _cry_." Spike muttered. "The whole thing was to keep you from crying again." He shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "You _did_ say that this is the only home you have, and pet, it's the only home we have too."

"Just like you feel you can rely on us, we rely on you." Angel whispered, going to Chloe and cupping her face tenderly. "I am sorry that with our behavior we made you doubt this."

Chloe found it hard to swallow.

She sniffled, hating the fact that she was quite near to bursting out in tears again.

"But if you tell anyone I said what I said earlier about this place being my home and me not wanting you to cry I'll deny it all." Spike warned, eyes narrowed. "I might have this chip in my brain, but I'm still the Big Bad of these parts. I've got a reputation to uphold. And if word got around that some bleedin' _bird_ had me buying her _furniture_ I'd lose all my hard earned street credibility. I'd have to go and kill Slutty to gain it back and considering that I got the chip I think we've established that it is impossible for me right now."

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head at Spike.

Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"School is closed, you shouldn't be in here."

Lois didn't look up from the books she had splayed around her. "Not doing anything illegal."

"Breaking and entering are quite illegal, let me assure you."

"I didn't break anything." Lois flipped the page, pulling a strand of dark hair out of her face. "So technically I just entered." She pointed towards the front of the building. "And the sign outside says plainly that it welcomes all those who wish to learn. And I wish to learn. So I've been welcomed. Thus I'm doing _nothing_ illegal."

There was a pause.

She frowned, rereading that last sentence.

"Miss, I'm afraid that I-."

"Okay." Slamming the book shut, she looked up at the mousy librarian, who was blinking down at her. "I'd like to check these books out then."

His gaze lowered to the books and narrowed. "Those are not available to be checked out."

"Look." Lois twirled in her seat and stood up, eyes narrowed. "I don't know _why_ there are so many volumes of _very_ obscure and hard to find occult material in the high school, I don't even know how you got it passed the school board because it is _very_ obvious that they don't know what's on the back shelves. Why don't they know? Because this is California and no teenager wants to be in a _library_, reading _books_. So if you want this to remain so convenient for me you'll check these books out for me."

He looked at her, eyes wide. "I-I-."

"Wait a minute." Lois' eyes narrowed as she walked towards him. "British accent, stuffy attitude, the obscure occult material, living on the Hellmouth...around the same time the Slayer's in town...working in the same school as the Slayer."

His eyes narrowed. "You know about the Slayer?"

"You're from the Watcher's Council, aren't you?" Lois gasped, eyes widening with understanding, going over everything Aunt Moira had ever taught her and Chloe about Slayers. "This makes _so much sense_!"

"How-." He looked at her in confusion and more than a little worry.

Lois glared, grabbing him by the lapels of his tweed jacket and pulled him close. "You tell Buffy Summers to stay the _hell_ away from my cousin. And how _dare_ she find out about Chloe living with _vampires_, Master Vampires at that, and not tell anyone about it! My cousin could have been _massacred_ and your Slayer was keeping it to _herself_?"

"_What_?" The librarian, the _Watcher_, narrowed his eyes, pushing her away. "That's impossible! If Buffy knew about your cousin, whoever she be, being in the company of vampires then she would have-."

"William the Bloody and Angelus the Angel-faced Killer, are living with my cousin. Your Slayer knew about it and even went to visit them this morning, wanting to get back with Angelus." Lois growled. "Do you _know_ what that book says about those vampires? About the _things_ they did?"

The Watcher went pale. "Spike and Angelus are back?"

"You know them too." Lois shook her head. "I knew it."

"Angelus is _back_?" The man growled.

Lois looked up at him, confused at his reaction. "Chloe called him _Angel_ though, said something about him having his soul."

The Watcher went pale. "Willow's soul restoration spell...it _worked_."

"Soul restoration-?"

The Watcher sat down, looking so tired as he pulled off his glasses. "If...if it's really _Angel_ that your cousin is with she's safe. But Spike...I..." He looked up at Lois, seeming so _hurt_. "Buffy _knew_?"

Lois nodded, sitting down. "Chloe doesn't know I know. I-I overheard her talking to Mike Lowell."

"The student in Buffy's class?" He asked.

She nodded. "Apparently William the Bloody and Angelus...or Spike and Angel as Chloe calls them...hired him to keep an eye on her and protect her during the daylight hours."

"He's hired himself out as a _minion_?" The Watcher began to wipe his glasses.

"Why would someone work for vampires knowing what they were?" Lois wanted to know.

"They do it in the hopes of being turned." He replied tiredly.

Lois frowned, eyes hardening. "I'm worried about my cousin, and if you don't let me check these book out I'm going to take them by force."

"You can study here." He sighed, slumping slightly. "We need to confront your cousin, and make sure that she is safe. Angel, if it really is Angel, will not hurt her. But Spike?"

"I don't think they'll hurt her." Lois sighed. "Turn her maybe. But not hurt her."

"You think she's letting them stay with her in exchange for turning her?" He frowned.

"No." Lois glared at him. "She wouldn't want to be a vampire!"

He kept his eyes narrowed at her. "Then why are you so sure?"

"Because...because...Mike Lowell said that they'd Marked their Intent on her neck." Lois whispered, her gaze meeting the Watcher's.

The Watcher looked up at her, understanding what she wasn't saying. "We need to speak to your cousin. _Now_."

"_I_ will do this." Lois frowned, standing. "I don't want _anyone_ involved with that _Slayer_ to come near my cousin. You've all done _enough _damage."

"Angel, when he lost his soul...he murdered the woman I loved." The Watcher whispered. "I came into a candle-lit room with rose petals everywhere, and her drained body positioned on the bed. He'd posed her."

Lois brought her hand to her mouth.

"I want to make sure that your cousin is fine, and she also _needs_ to know about a _very_ important thing about Angel's soul." He stood as well. "_Please_."

Lois looked down in his eyes.

And something in her clenched at the sincerity there.

"I'm Lois Lane." She held out her hand.

His larger hand enclosed her own. "Rupert Giles."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had wondered what stores would be open in the middle of the night, and that was when she was let into the fact that many of the big franchises not only knew about demons, but accommodated them as well. That was why they were in the large, posh furniture store, being served by the humans and demons who'd stayed behind to take care of them. The blonde was quite awkward, not used to this treatment at all, while Angel seemed used to it and Spike _relished_ it. They were served blood (coke for her) and Chloe had nearly choked on her coke when she'd started eyeing the prices of the furniture.

She'd wanted to rush out of the place immediately, but both Angel and Spike had grabbed her and kept her back, letting her know that this was short change for them.

The human had just looked up at them in horror.

How in the _world_ could prices like that be '_short change'_ for them?

She was also uncomfortable with the way the attendants looked at her.

They were _always_ looking at her.

Whispering.

It unnerved her.

She just wanted to go.

Spike embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Its a fine bed."

Chloe gulped, looking up from the bed she'd been eyeing.

It was _large_.

"California king." Spike murmured, turning his head to nibble on her neck. "Perfect for your room."

"I-." Chloe's gaze went to Angel, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow while sipping a cup of blood. "I don't-I don't think I _need _something that big." She cleared her throat, knowing better than to fight with Spike when they were in the presence of other demons. "That one over there is big enough."

"Nonsense." Spike murmured against her skin, hands going to grab her hips, pulling her harder against him. "No way 'Gelus and I could fit on that comfortably with you."

Chloe's eyes widened, a blush darkening her face.

She-she _really_ needed to talk to those two about this whole thing!

But she couldn't...not here.

Chloe had studied enough about vampires to know that they were very pompous creatures, and very prideful. If she did something to embarrass them in front of these other demons, who seemed to worship Spike and Angel, then she knew that she would not get off as easy as she had last time. And even if, by some miracle, Spike and Angel let her live, she doubted these other demons would for 'disrespecting' the vampires they obviously looked up to and admired.

But she needed to seriously have a talk with Angel and Spike once they got home.

She didn't understand any of this.

Or why they were acting this way.

Angel might be experiencing some sort of Florence Nightingale Syndrome, thinking he was in love with her while he was actually just really grateful to her for taking care of him and tending to him while he was weak and injured and scared.

Spike...Spike had more or less told her that something about her body made him want to fuck her, and she sometimes thought it was a mixture of the fact that he knew she was a virgin and wanted to corrupt that-and sibling rivalry with Angel-wanting to have what Angel wanted.

Or what Angel thought he wanted.

Whatever it was...Chloe knew that it couldn't be love.

Not true love.

And she wasn't going to sleep with vampires who didn't love her.

Who didn't have a reason to love her.

Screw that.

She wasn't going to sleep with _anyone_ who didn't love her.

But dammit...she was _tempted_!

She was _very_ tempted!

In fact, as they continued with the shopping trip, picking furniture for the whole house, Chloe felt as if she was in a continued state of arousal. If it wasn't Spike who touched or caressed her, it was Angel, and between them both they had her _dizzy_. Once or twice she got the distinct feeling that they were doing it on purpose, that between the two of them they were...using her body against her...as if seducing her into the idea of two lovers.

And that was ridiculous.

Chloe needed to set the record straight and then find herself a girlfriend.

Anyone would do.

"Wait, where are we going now?" Chloe asked, confused, as she realized that the DeSoto was not headed back in the direction of Sunnydale.

"You need more than just the furniture, don't you?" Spike asked innocently from the driver's seat. "We're going to go buy sheets, proper plates, anything else you want."

"You mean _need_." Chloe frowned in the backseat.

"Want." Angel corrected from the front passenger's seat.

"We need to talk." Chloe leaned forwards, eyeing the backs of their heads.

"Never a good conversational opener." Spike muttered around his cigarette.

Nevertheless, Spike pulled over at the first opportunity they had, which was actually in the underground parking lot of the next store they'd been headed to in the first place.

The parking lot was dark and empty except for their car.

The three exited the car, Spike puffing out smoke, Angel leaning against the vehicle, and Chloe hugging herself as she eyed them and tried to figure out how exactly to word this.

"Spit it out, bit." Spike dropped his fag and crushed it under his boots, the smoke escaping his lips in a surprisingly sensual way.

Chloe had never liked smoking.

Or smokers.

And yet the vampire had managed to somehow make it look _appealing_.

She wondered if his kiss would taste like nicotine.

Shaking her head, reminding herself desperately that those kinda thoughts could only get her into a _lot_ of trouble, Chloe cleared her throat and looked up at the vampires. "Is there a way to undo your Claim?"

Angel's eyes narrowed. "_No_."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Liar."

Angel snarled at him.

Spike chuckled, shaking his head. "Really 'Gelus, you should be more truthful with the girl." He turned to Chloe. "There _is_ a way to undo the Claim. Both of them, actually."

Chloe blinked, waiting for more, and yet when he didn't continue she narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

" 'Mnot telling you." Spike taunted.

"What?" Chloe gasped, confused and frustrated. "Why _not_?"

"Because I plan on being hilt deep inside your luscious lil' body." Spike replied with a scoff, as if this should be obvious.

Chloe went beet red, turning to Angel, unable to look at Spike at this moment. "_Angel_. You have to see reason and make this idiot see some too."

"Oy! I take offense to that term!" Spike cried.

Chloe and Angel both ignored him, gazes locked in an intense battle.

The vampire leaned harder against the DeSoto. "No."

"_Why_?" Chloe threw her hands in the air, blushing and flustered and confused. "_Why_ do you two have to have me Marked to _Mate_? I can understand that living in close quarters breeds sexual tension, but you've said it yourself, sex and mating is different. You don't _need_ to Mark me to have sex with me!"

She then went even redder, realizing just what she'd said.

"No." Angel agreed, voice dark. "But I need to Mark you so that _no one else_ does."

Chloe froze, heart racing.

What-?

"You don't seem to get it, luv." Spike announced, taking a step towards her. "Vampires don't just Mark any bint whose skirt they wanna lift. Especially not if the vampire's from the blood of Aurelius, of the Master. There's a certain _standard_ that has to be upheld. We _are_ one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful, bloodlines."

Chloe frowned in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"The Master is dead, Darla is dead, Dru...is dead." Spike gazed down at the mention of his sire and long-time love. "There are very few left in the Aurelius bloodline, and 'Gelus and I are by _far_ the strongest."

The blond still wasn't seeing where this was going.

"With those Marks on your neck no vampire will _dare_ touch you." Angel sneered. "No demon either. They know that to touch you would be to incur our wrath."

Chloe's hand went to her throat.

So basically, Angel and Spike were protecting her.

She was taking care of them, giving them home and blood, and they were protecting her as well by having their Marks on her neck.

Any vampire or demon who saw her would know that they'd both laid a Claim on her, and Spike had just said that vampires didn't just Claim anyone, especially not those from the Aurelius bloodline. The demons and vampires would know she was important to the two Master Vampires, and knew that if they touched her, William the Bloody and Angelus the Angel-faced Killer wouldn't rest until they _begged_ for death.

"You're protecting me." Chloe whispered, shocked.

The two most bloodthirsty demons in history were _protecting _her.

"_Why_?" Chloe shook her head. "That's-that's a stupid question, let me rephrase it." She took in a deep breath. "Isn't there another way to show that I'm under your protection? Without the Marks?"

Suddenly, Angel snapped, face shifting to demonic as he grabbed her and yanked her towards him, turning them around so that he slammed her back into the car and plastered his body against hers. "_Why do you find the thought of being Mated to me so undesirable_?"

Chloe gulped, trapped between the DeSoto and a pissed off vampire. "Why would you two _want_ to be _Mated_ to me?" She pushed Angel away, surprised to find that she wasn't scared of him at all. "I don't understand it. Especially from Spike."

Spike, who was lighting another cigarette, raised an eyebrow. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that we _do_?"

"Because it's out of the blue!" Chloe snapped at him. "Angel I can kinda understand! I've known him for two months, and most of that time I spent taking care of him while he was healing. He could have easily developed that syndrome where the patient gets confused and thinks he's in love with the person who took care of him when he's actually just _really_ grateful."

"That is _stupid_." Angel glared at her.

She ignored him.

"And _you_!" She turned to Spike. "I've only known you a couple of _days_! _DAYS!_ As in not even a _week_!"

"Sometimes it takes only seconds." Spike replied.

"For what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"To know." The vampire replied, refusing to say anything else.

And yet Chloe didn't need him to.

She eyed him in shock. "Dru-."

"Is dead." Spike finished, gaze lowering to his combat boots before his baby blues caught and held hers intensely. "And I would be too if you hadn't taken pity on a vampire who'd just tried to _kill_ you, and not only offered him food, but shelter."

Chloe couldn't look away from Spike, from the intensity of his face, of his eyes.

"I-I'm cursed." The blonde finally admitted, unable to understand _why_, but she really needed them to know this. "I've been cursed since I was born but it didn't activate until my sixteenth birthday."

"_What_?" Angel snarled.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Start talking, luv."

Leaning back against the DeSoto, hugging herself, Chloe took in a deep breath and began from the beginning, letting the vampire in on the curse of her _own_ bloodline.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe found the back of the DeSoto surprisingly spacious considering that the three of them were crammed in there and she didn't feel suffocated. It was awkward to recount the story of her life and the curse that had dictated most of it even during the times she hadn't even known about said curse. Her hands moved rapidly with each word, stabbing the air during the more annoying parts of her monologue, and finally, when it was done, she let the silence reign in the backseat. Green orbs slid first to Angel and then to Spike, finding them both taking the news differently. Angel was frowning darkly, fists clenched. Spike on the other hand was merely smoking a fag and eyeing her with silent intensity. The silence was unnerving, and she began to fidget in the seat.

"I honestly don't see the problem." Spike finally broke the silence, blowing out his last puff of smoke before flicking his fag out of the window. "If anything I like it."

"_Excuse me_?" Chloe turned to him. "_How_ could-?"

"I see it as an insurance, really." Spike declared, lips smirking quite evilly. "Ducks, you'd make a _terrible_ lesbian. You don't have one ounce of attraction for girls."

She made a face because, well, he had a point there.

"And being with a human male would just cause too much problems, consequences..." he reached out and placed his hand on her thigh, slowly rubbing it. "In the end, we're the best option you've got."

"_William_..." Angel growled in warning.

"What? Don't pretend you didn't think the same way. You _taught_ me how to think." Spike sneered at his grandsire, slowly yet surely raising his hand up her thigh, fingers playing at the hem of her skirt.

Chloe reacted, hand shooting out to press down on his and stop its course. "_Spike_..."

He smirked at her.

The blonde witch glared at the vampire before surprising the men by climbing into the front passengers seat, leaving them alone in the back. "Now listen to me and listen well. I am _not_ your property and I am not your little sex kitten. If we're going to really be living as housemates I think we need to establish some ground rules."

Angel nodded.

Spike snorted, leaning back hard on the seat. "Well this will be fun."

She ignored him. "First rule. If you're going to have sex with anyone you're doing it in their place, not mine."

"I don't think-." Angel began.

Chloe raised her hand. "Secondly, I sleep in my own room. Alone."

"Wait a bloody-!"

"No. This is _no_ negotiation." She glared at Spike. "I get my room and its _mine_. I sleep in there. Alone. There will be no huge California King sized bed because of your belief that the two of you will be sleeping in the same room with me. It's not going to happen."

"Denial luv, it isn't just a river in Egypt."

"How second grade of you, Spike." Chloe replied sweetly before continuing. "Thirdly, I don't believe either of you are in love with me."

Angel opened his mouth.

Spike glared at her.

"There are just too many variables and circumstances and this is all too soon to be actual emotions. Actual, bone-crushing, soul-searing, genuine love." She hurried on before either of them could say anything. "Lust? Hell yes! I feel it too!"

Spike's glare melted into a smirk.

Angel's eyes darkened.

"But!" She raised her finger high. "_But_ love is out of the question. I-I don't want to hear the word. It's not just any word to be thrown around. It's _important_, it's _sacred_. Let's not use it."

Angel lowered his gaze. "If it will make you feel more comfortable-."

"It _will_." Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath and smiling as she gazed between the two of them. "Also, you two must make yourselves as comfortable as you want in _your own rooms_. I want you two to pick yours out and go all out with it. Paint them black if that makes you feel more at home."

"Anything else, mommy?" Spike grumbled.

"Spike, shut up." Angel glared at him before turning to Chloe and nodding, a small smile on his face. "We'll make it a home."

Chloe smiled back at him, having known that he would understand her.

Spike looked between them before rolling his eyes. "Bloody hell." He reached for a fag and lighter, lighting and taking in a moody puff of smoke. "_Fine_. We'll play by your soddin' rules until you grow bored of them and want to come out and play with the big kids."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled, turning in her seat to face the front. "So, in the next shop, why don't you guys find things _you_ want too?" She pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's more fun to shop with others than for just yourself."

The vampires shared a look before Spike snorted in amusement. "What sort of girl are you?"

Chloe turned and glared at him. "Get in the driver's seat already. We only have a couple of hours before sun-up and you two need to be in your beddie-byes by then."

Angel's lips twitched, a bit of an irish accent slipping into his voice as he spoke. "You're going to be a feisty little hellion."

Chloe smiled at him before turning back and plopped her feet up on the dashboard. "Damn straight."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"She should be here. It's obscenely late!" Lois paced outside of the Mansion on Crawford Street. She'd tried getting as close to the door and windows and possible but the spell Aunt Moira had placed on it was strong and every time she tried getting close she'd collapse, and the last time she'd ended up coughing drops of blood. The Watcher kept her from trying again after that, and Lois was annoyed that she was weak enough for a tweed-loving tea-drinking person to be able to restrain her. She was annoyed that Aunt Moira had put this spell between her and Chloe, making them both so isolated and vulnerable to outside influences. Chloe especially. She was younger, more awkward, withdrawn.

Lois should have seen her loneliness, should have known that something was happening to her. That somehow vampires had found out about her cousin and managed to go as far as to Mark their Intent on her. Lois should have been protecting her. Should have been there! And yet she'd been too busy immersing herself into Aunt Moira's studies and trying to convince everyone, especially herself, that this whole lesbian thing was the best thing since...uh...something really good.

"You must remember that, if you heard correctly, your cousin has taken up with a pair of vampires." Rupert Giles declared as they sat in his tiny little british car, waiting for Chloe and some bloodsuckers to show up. "She'd be keeping their hours now."

"No wonder her grades are dropping." Lois shook her leg. "I should have seen this coming. She's a genius. Like Einstein. I should have known that something was happening to her." She closed her eyes and shook her leg more violently. "I just thought it was her getting used to being on her own in that huge, creepy house. I-."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Rupert declared, clearing his throat. "There wasn't a way you could have known that this was happening."

"I should have. I'm all she has. I shouldn't have been all wrapped up in my own life." Lois continued to blame herself as she shook her head. "If I had just been a little more observant, had stopped to think about someone other than _myself_ for just _one second_-."

"You're a _child_. I don't think it's healthy for you to take on such immense responsibility-."

"I'm not a child. I'm seventeen." Lois glared at him, frustrated and taking it out on him. "I need to take responsibility for her, to take care of her. Her mother doesn't give a _damn_ about us. I try to pretend otherwise for Chloe's sake but she knows it as well. Aunt Moira couldn't care less for us, and she's extra bitchy with Chloe because she's supposedly 'defective'...which she's not! The girl's a genius, can't she give her a little break? Maybe all the pressure and changes are stunting her magical growth!"

Rupert watched her with silence, eyes narrowed.

"Then again, you're a Watcher, you probably agree with pushing a kid for the sake of 'progress'." Lois lowered her head, running her fingers through her hair. "If something happens to my cousin because your Slayer has a hard on for this bloodsucker, I'll kill her." The brunette raised her gaze to meet Rupert's, feeling the magic in her swelling up, electric behind her eyes. "I swear to you that I will."

He was visibly disturbed yet didn't say anything.

A car drove up the street and stopped before the gate before them.

Chloe was in the front seat, eyes wide.

Lois was out of the car in seconds, heading towards Chloe.

The blonde emerged from the car. "L-Lois? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Are they hurting you? Are they forcing you?" Lois whispered a word in latin and the glamour Chloe wore shattered, revealing the puncture marks on each side of her neck. "I'm going to kill them."

"You can bloody well try." A british accent declared, and Lois' gaze went to a bleached blonde smoking a cigarette who'd been driving the DeSoto.

"Spike, _don't_." Another male, this one brunet and with an american accent, emerged from the back seat. "You must be Lois." His eyes widened and he paled even more as Rupert emerged from his car. "Rupert."

"Angel." Rupert murmured darkly, holding a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. "How are you here?"

"I-I'm not so sure." The vampire lowered his gaze.

"I think I did it, somehow." Chloe mumbled. "I think I somehow ripped through into the hell dimension he was in and somehow managed to bring him out while I was trying to perform a light summoning spell...which I totally failed at."

Lois' eyes widened. "You performed a successful inter-dimensional retrieval?" She reached out and hugged the blonde. "Chloe! That's amazing!" She then stiffened, remembering why she was here, and pulled away. "But-_vampires_! Two of them! And they're _feeding_ on you!"

"No, we're _not_." Angel frowned. "Spike and I drink animal blood."

"Yeah, say that a little louder why don't you." Spike glared at him. "Not _every_ demon in this neighborhood heard that, you thoughtless _ponce_." He stabbed his cigarette towards him. "You might have forever tarnished your name and credibility in the demon world with the whole 'I have a bleedin' soul and I'm a bloody pathetic poof' and you're comfortable with that but I'm trying to keep _my_ little issue under wraps thank you very soddin' much!"

"And what issue would that be, Spike?" Rupert turned his icy glare on the blonde vampire. "Last I recall you didn't have a problem with being an evil maniac."

"Oh, I'm still very much an evil maniac." Spike assured him with a glare. "I'm the biggest evil maniac you've ever met or ever will! And don't you bloody forget it!"

"Really? Spike?" Angel turned to him in annoyance. "Chloe's _cousin_ is here. Can't you at _least_ pretend to be civilized?"

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to bloody bed _her_." Spike snorted, flicking his finished cigarette away and breathing out the last bit of smoke. "Our girl's the one I'm going to be hilt deep in soon and she _likes_ a monster in her man. Don't you pet?"

Chloe was blushing like a tomato and seemed absolutely horrified.

Angel groaned, bringing his palm to his face. "Spike. Just. Shut up."

"What are your intentions with this girl?" Rupert glared at them, raising the cross higher.

"What? You deaf, Watcher?" Spike snorted. "I just said what I bloody intend to do with her."

"She's an innocent _child_ Spike." Rupert huffed. "And I will _not_ allow you or Angel to-."

Spike sneered, taking menacing steps towards Rupert despite the cross in his hands. "You'll do _what_ exactly?"

"Spike, stop it." Chloe glared at him, eyes narrowed. "He's just worried about me...although I have no clue who the hell he is."

Rupert cleared his throat.

"He's the school librarian." Lois was intrigued with Chloe's _order_ to Spike. "He's also the Slayer's Watcher."

"You know the Slayer's here?" Chloe turned to Lois with wide eyes. "How? And how did you find out about Angel and Spike?"

Lois folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm psychic."

"You _are_?" Chloe whispered in awe.

Lois lost some of her annoyance, a smile tilting her lips. "No...I overheard you today talking to Mike Lowell."

"Oh." Chloe cringed. "I wanted to tell you myself...after...after I'd managed to figure everything out myself."

Lois sighed as she looked from the two vampires to her cousin. "Chloe, we're supposed to _stake_ vampires, not have hot monkey sex with them."

"There's no sex of any kind! Animal or not!" Chloe was blushing once more, eyes wide, hands out in front of her. "They have their own rooms! And they're getting their own beds too!"

"You don't have to lie, I heard you, remember? I _know_ these bites are Marks of Intent to Mate." Lois frowned at the bite marks on each side of her cousin's throat. "And Mike said that you had to be _willing_ to receive these bites."

Chloe lowered her gaze. "Lois..."

"They're _vampires_, Chlo. And _monsters_." Lois whispered, unable to understand how this was happening, _why_ this was happening...why she had to explain something that should be so obvious to her cousin. "I've read about them and the things they've done are _unspeakable atrocities_ that only the worst of heartless monsters could have done."

Spike grinned. "Thanks."

Lois glared at him.

So did Angel.

Rupert.

_Chloe_.

Spike snorted. "_What_?"

As one they ignored him.

"_What_?" He cried once more.

"Lois," Chloe drew her aside, leaving Rupert with Spike and Angel although Lois knew that with their enhanced hearing the vampires could still hear what the blonde was saying. "Angel has his soul now, he's a good guy, he used to be the Slayer's best ally until-well-let's just say that he's someone we want as an ally. Okay? He wouldn't hurt me."

"What about Captain Peroxide?" Lois glared, folding her arms over her chest. "He doesn't look like the type to cuddle puppies."

"No, he isn't." The blonde was forced to admit.

"And he _obviously_ doesn't have a soul." Lois prompted.

"You know, I kinda like this bird." Spike could be heard telling Angel.

Lois ignored him, eyes on her cousin.

Chloe looked like she wanted to throttle Spike, yet kept her gaze on Lois. "He has something just as good as a soul. A chip. It's implanted in his head and because of it he can't hurt humans."

Lois' eyes widened. "You're lying."

"No, I'm serious." Chloe was quick to assure her. "He's like a helpless baby."

"Oi!" Spike declared, obviously quite offended.

Lois turned from her cousin and stalked towards the blonde vampire, eyeing him curiously before reaching out and pinching him as hard as she could.

"Bloody hell!" Spike snapped, jerking away from her. His face transformed instinctively, showing the deformed appearance of the demon as he dove for her before yelling and grabbing his head, cursing every word under the sun as the agony drove him to his knees.

Lois stood there, eyes wide.

The vampire was..._neutered_.

Even Rupert looked astounded.

Angel smirked, obviously enjoying seeing Spike in pain.

"_Fascinating_." Rupert pushed his glasses higher up his nose as he observed Spike's agony. "How is this possible?"

"None of your business." Chloe surprised Lois by her protective snap as she made her way to Spike's side, not at all scared despite the fact that she was next to a hurting demon with its Game Face on.

"Y-yes, well," Rupert cleared his throat. "We need to speak. Even if Angel truly has his soul back there are clauses, conditions, that you need to be aware of."

"The no sex clause, right?" Chloe turned to the Watcher once more.

Lois blinked.

She knew?

"I told her about the clause, Rupert." Angel, the more quite and somber of the two vampires, spoke as he came forwards and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"How can you risk losing your soul again?" Rupert glared at Angel. "How can you mark your Intent on her knowing what would happen should you actually Claim her?" His eyes narrowed. "Or do you think you cannot achieve what is needed with her?"

Chloe's gaze lowered.

She was...hurt.

Lois's eyes widened.

Angel's demon face appeared as he snarled at Rupert warningly.

Lois could see the protectiveness in his face, could sense it in every fiber of his body, and she was thrown.

"The bite is a way of protecting me." Chloe whispered, gaze still lowered. "I give them a place to stay and bring them blood to drink...and they offer me protection. No demon is going to bother me if they know I'm supposedly Claimed by two of the House of Aurelius."

Rupert visibly was taken back by that. "That-that is true of course but-."

"I don't like this." Lois found herself saying.

Chloe's gaze went to her immediately.

"But I really don't have a say in this, do I?" She sent Angel a wary look before stepping forwards and reaching for her cousin's hand, squeezing it. "If either of them hurt you I'll kill them, and I'm going to be checking in on you every single day-and I'm finding a way to break that damned spell that keeps me from coming into the house."

Chloe could understand what Lois couldn't say, and she smiled, throwing herself into her cousin's arms.

Lois held her tight, glaring at the vampires over her shoulder as she hugged her, letting them know with the electricity behind her eyes what would happen to them should they hurt Chloe.

Angel nodded solemnly.

Spike snorted, lighting another cigarette.

Lois sighed and hugged her cousin tighter.

Aunt Moira could _never_ know about this.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With Lois in the know now, things obviously changed. Chloe had to admit that it was better that her cousin had found out so quickly into the arrangement since it meant this change didn't come about after they'd already established routine. Instead Lois became a part of this routine, as was Rupert Giles' checking in on Chloe every couple of days in school. He didn't speak to her most of the time, probably sensing her reluctance to have anything to do with the Slayer and the Slayer probably had mentioned Chloe's angered death threats. That, coupled with Lois' own death threats should anything befall Chloe due to the Slayer's negligence, didn't exactly make an easy friendship, so Chloe was relieved that the Slayer and her Watcher stuck to the library and their little Scooby Gang as well.

Not that she had anything against the rest of the Scooby Gang, she didn't know them, but because of their association with the Slayer she gave them as much distance as possible. And, well, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, the Slayer's two best friends, obviously didn't like her all that much. But she didn't blame them. Lois detested the Slayer. It was a family loyalty thing, and even though Willow and Xander weren't blood-kin to the Slayer they obviously loved her deeply, and Chloe could understand and appreciate that. She was also glad the Slayer had such a tightly knit support system. From what Chloe had been told about Slayers they were always supposed to be alone-live alone, fight alone, die alone-so to see Buffy surrounded by so many people who loved and helped her-well, it was heart warming. Chloe mightn't like the girl, but she didn't wish anything bad on her, and knew that the hellmouth needed a Slayer.

Needed Buffy.

"Who needs Buffy?" Lois growled from where she was going through one of the books she'd 'borrowed' from the Watcher in the library. "We don't! I think we were all doing very well while she was out having a good time wherever the hell she went for summer fun."

Chloe smiled at her cousin's protective anger. "You mean other than all the death and destruction?"

Lois sent her a look before smiling and shaking her head, gaze going back to the book. "So, I'm thinking unbinding spell. What do you think?"

Chloe leaned over her, gazing at the spell on the book. "Looks complicated."

"I can pull this off." Lois declared, self-assured and with good reason as her power was growing daily in a rate that was astounding. "I'd need to find some of these ingredients though. That'll be the hard part."

"What'll be the hard part?" Cordelia Chase asked as she came over and stood by their table, smiling at them.

Ever since Lois had rescued Cordelia from her brutish admirer Cordelia had been hanging out with them lately, and had quickly deduced their 'witchiness' due to her 'over-exposure' to the 'Scoobies'. She'd taken it in stride and was 'relieved' that there were people who weren't 'total social rejects' whom she could go to for problems of the 'Sunnydale kind'.

"I'm going to have to find some ingredients for a spell." Lois replied, positioning the book so Cordelia could see it. "Some of the ingredients are a little hard to find."

"And _gross_!" Cordelia made a face in disgust. "You mean you _actually_ use Eye of Newt for spells? How _Shakespearean_."

Chloe and Lois exchanged a look, surprised Cordelia actually knew who Shakespeare _was_, before Chloe cleared her throat. "Well, actually, that whole thing is a misconception. They aren't_ actual_ Eyes of Newts. No real Newts were harmed in the making of this, or any, spell."

Cordelia made a face. "I don't get it."

"Well, it's really code, actually." Chloe explained, sitting on the tabletop as she turned towards Cordelia. "It was not only a way to intimidate and creep out the people who'd read our spells or hear our incantations...but it was hilarious if some unschooled idiot tried to perform a spell and _actually_ tried to get a bull's horn or an Englishman's foot."

Lois snorted. "Poor Englishman."

Chloe laughed as well. "They're actually all names for different herbs and such." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Eye of Newt, for example, refers to mustard seed-which bears a resemblance to actual newt eyes."

"What's an Englishman's foot then?" Cordelia asked, intrigued.

Lois grinned brightly. "The common plantain."

Cordelia blinked. "How does a plantain look like a foot?"

Lois shrugged. "Didn't name them."

"Whatever." Cordelia shrugged, losing interest quickly. "So, I'm inviting Jacob to the dance tonight. Who are you two taking?" She looked between them. "Mike Lowell's been looking at you all the time Chloe, nearly stalkery-ish. And Lois, Caleb Jansen is _totally_ into you." She clasped her hands in front of her and pepped up. "I know that if the both of you ask them to the dance they'd totally ditch whoever they're with and go with you."

Chloe wondered how the whole 'Lois is gay' part could just fly over Cordelia's head like that.

"And if Caleb isn't your cup of mocha, Vincent is looking absolutely _delish_ lately." Cordelia pepped, grinning brightly.

"Right." Lois nodded slowly. "I'm sure they are both...edible. But I'm leaning more on asking Taylor."

"Matheson?" Cordelia referenced the quarterback, obviously not getting it.

"I'm thinking she's talking about Taylor Hanson." Chloe clued her in.

Cordelia blinked, looking around her before leaning in and whispered in a confused and scandalized tone. "But that Taylor's a _girl_."

"Cordelia, once again, I'm _lesbian_." Lois announced in a patient way.

"Are you _sure_?" Cordelia made a face.

"I'm pretty much sure, yeah." Lois nodded.

Chloe looked between them, deeply amused.

"What about you, Chloe? Are you _lesbian_ too?" Cordelia turned towards her.

That was the question, wasn't it?

She was _supposed_ to be...but it just wasn't happening.

If anything she was becoming even more heterosexual than she'd been before.

Cordelia continued to look at her, expectant.

Chloe had no idea what to answer.

"Well, if either of you are curious, Tracy Ullman is a lesbian." Cordelia made a face. "Or was it a thespian?" She shrugged. "She looks butchy though so it could be both!"

Taylor Hanson walked passed them, hugging her books to her chest, sending a little smile towards Lois.

"I hate to bail..." Lois closed her book and turned to Chloe. "See you tonight?"

Chloe shrugged. "Don't know if I'm going."

"But it'll be fun. You should have fun. Dance-y fun." Lois gave her a meaningful. "Nice, away-from-your-home fun. With people your age."

Chloe smiled at her cousin. "Have fun."

Lois made a face before sighing and nodding, heading after Taylor.

Cordelia watched her go. "She really the big L? Or is that just something she does for attention?"

Sometimes Chloe wondered what exactly went on in Cordelia's head. "Have fun at the dance."

"Of course I will!" Cordelia grinned before prancing away to join Harmony and the rest of the Cordettes.

Sighing, Chloe turned and walked away, telling herself that missing the school dance wasn't a big deal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She wasn't the only one missing the big dance.

Sitting on the roof, Chloe watched the Slayer at work in the cemetery. Buffy didn't have a graceful way of fighting but it was powerful and filled with anger. It gave her edge, and the vampires fighting her were quickly being dusted. The 'Scooby Gang' were on the sidelines, cheering her on and sometimes getting a vampire thrown at them by accident as the Slayer busied herself with the fighting. The three of them, Willow, Xander and Oz, had stakes and crosses in their hands which they used to try and keep the vampires from leaving, but none of the three were even slightly intimidating. Still, Chloe had to give them props for even trying. That was more than she could say for many others.

"Bloody hell! Are you _stupid_! That was expensive!" Spike snapped at one of the movers, who were bringing them the many MANY things that had been purchased during their shopping spree. "No, no, do I _look_ like a cherry wood man? That bed frame goes to the Poofster's room! Argh! _That_ room you incompetent-!"

There was a shifting of shadows before Angel climbed up onto the roof much easier than she had, and with much more finesse, giving her a little awkward look before clearing his throat and coming to sit next to her. "I feel like running away from Spike sometimes too."

She chuckled, amused as she slid a sideways glance at him. "Whose idea was it to leave him in charge of the movers?"

"It wasn't so much of a decision as it was instinct. He went after one of them for dropping something he'd bought, and I left the moment his back was turned." Angel declared with little shame of admitting a swift retreat. The shadows played across his face, blanketing him. Down below something broke and Spike started cursing. Angel took in a deep, unnecessary breath before turning to her. "We could still stake him."

The blonde grinned. "You like having him around."

"He annoys me." Angel grumbled before something drew his attention and he frowned. "You're watching Buffy."

Chloe gulped, gaze returning to the cemetery, hugging her knees to her chest as she nodded. "She's really good. She's as good as a Slayer as Lois is as a witch." The blonde made a face as Willow tripped on her own skirt and went face-first into a recently dug up grave. "I feel like Red over there powers-wise."

"You pulled me out of a hell dimension." Angel whispered. "I think you underestimate yourself."

She smiled softly before turning to look at him. "How are you and the Slayer doing?"

"Buffy?" Angel asked in surprise. "I haven't seen her since-."

Right, since that debacle in her living room.

Chloe took in a deep breath, telling herself that she had no right to get in the middle of this, Angel was her roommate, not her boyfriend. "You don't have to _not_ see her because of me, you know. I-I know she was important to you. You-you _loved_ her. She-she gave you _perfect happiness_." The blonde twisted her mouth slightly. "_Sure_, that also made your demon free and ultimately landed you in _hell_, but still...Perfect Happiness...that means something."

Angel watched her in silence, obviously deep in thought.

It made her uncomfortable.

"There are...reasons...why I don't."

"Your curse?" Chloe turned to watch the Slayer as she pummeled the vampires who were basically trying to flee. "I know you think that because you were so happy that I took care of you that the clause isn't still there, but being taken care of happy and being...sexy...happy are two completely different happys." She hugged her knees to her chest tighter. "I get it. You can't risk it. What if you-and there's perfection-and you go all _Grr_ again...bumpy in a bad way." She turned towards him. "You get what I'm saying."

He nodded silently.

In the cemetery, the Slayer finished dusting the final vampire, her friends cheering and applauding happily.

"Do you miss her?" Chloe whispered.

Angel was silent for a long time before his gaze slid to her. "I miss the way I forgot, for a moment, what I really was. She made me feel like a human again."

Chloe gulped, nodding.

"But I'm not a man, I'm a monster, and I created other monsters, like Spike." Angel whispered, self-hatred obvious in his voice and expression.

"You're right." Chloe agreed.

He looked at her, shocked, hurt.

"You're not human." Chloe nodded, finally letting go of her iron hold on her legs. "You're a vampire. And you've made other vampires. You were evil, hurt a lot of people, and you'll never truly forgive yourself for it."

He looked away.

"Get over it already."

He jerked his gaze back to her.

"I'm a cursed, incompetent witch who most of the time causes things to explode except when I actually _want_ them to and I have major abandonment issues. Spike has a chip, uses way too much gel in his hair, and also has a smoking problem." She shrugged. "No one's perfect."

"I'm not sure if I should feel better or not." He admitted, though he seemed somewhat amused.

Something inside fell.

One of the movers screamed.

Spike howled in agony.

"Spike just tried to eat one of the movers, didn't he?" Chloe sighed.

Angel made a face. "Still don't want me to stake him?"

Chloe made a face at him.

Angel chuckled before pausing and leaning forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips.

And then he was gone down the way he'd come up, already beginning to argue with Spike, who was cursing brilliantly.

Chloe sat there, bringing a hand to her lips and blushing with a smile.

Sensing movement, she gazed down and paused to see Buffy looking up from across the street, a hurt expression on her face, tears welling in her eyes.

Chloe tried to hate her, she really did, really _wanted_ to, but dammit, she could _understand_ and _sympathize_!

Sighing, Chloe stood and made her way down the trellis until she reached the ground. Spike and Angel were arguing in the house, and didn't even notice her as she made her way across the street to where Buffy was standing bravely on the other side, under the light of the light-post.

"You said I couldn't come to your house." Buffy mumbled, wiping frantically at her red eyes. "This isn't your house. This is public-."

"You're a really good Slayer."

Buffy paused in the middle of her defensive rant. "Huh?"

"You, you...slay...good." Chloe shrugged, leaning against the light post. "I watch you, sometimes. I used to watch your friends before, when you were gone. They lost half of the vamps they were after but they got major points for trying."

Buffy continued to eyes her in confusion. "Why are you being this way?"

"What way?"

"Nice way." The Slayer frowned at her. "There were death threats issued."

"Right. Had forgotten that, actually." Chloe lied, gaze going to the mover's vans, which lined the whole street. "Do you still love him?"

The question obviously caught Buffy off-guard and she floundered a little before sighing and leaning against the same light post. "I don't know. I used to. I used to think that I'd never be able to love anyone else because there wasn't enough space in my heart. Every bit of it was for him, filled with him." She lowered her gaze. "He was the most important person in my life. He was my first. And then he was gone, and this monster was there in his place. Angelus-he hurt everyone I loved and killed people I loved. I _had_ to do what I did...I didn't have a choice." Buffy closed her eyes tightly against the memory. "I-I told him I loved him before I sent him to hell." Her voice trembled. "The world was going to end and the only way to close the portal was to..." She cleared her throat. "And now he's back and..."

Her guilt was killing her...

...Chloe suddenly realized, feeling selfish for not having considered this before, felt horrible for being so jealous and, and...

"There's this boy, Scott Hope." Buffy admitted. "He likes me, and he's cute." Her gaze went to her finger. "He's what I need. Sweet. Smart. Normal."

"Scott Hope, yeah, I've seen him around school." Chloe recalled the cute boy who was _way_ too boyish and soft for her own liking. "He's definitely normal."

"Willow thinks I should give him a chance. Xander-not so much."

"Xander's got the hots for you." Chloe felt like she was in some alternate reality, talking boys with the Slayer.

Buffy sighed, letting on that she already knew.

"Do you really _want_ normal?" Chloe whispered.

Buffy made a face. "Shouldn't you be trying to push me onto Scott?"

Chloe shrugged. "Color me masochistic."

Buffy turned slightly so that she was able to look at Chloe. "You know what I don't get?"

"How someone like Principal Snyder could actually be completely human?"

"I've wondered that myself!" Buffy exclaimed in surprise before clearing her throat. "I mean, you're obviously...Angel...Spike..." She took in a deep breath. "So how does this fit into the whole 'you need a girlfriend' deal?"

"Right." Chloe nodded, uncomfortable with this topic. "That's a long story for another night."

"Is he...is he okay? Is he...happy?" Buffy whispered, changing the subject completely.

Chloe took a moment to answer. "Are you?"

Buffy hesitated before lowering her gaze once more, voice a whisper. "I don't know."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She'd done the right thing.

She _had_.

Chloe watched as Angel and Buffy slowly walked down the block together, looking quite awkward yet in conversation. She fought the urge to call Angel's name, but she knew this was important. Angel and Buffy had issues they needed to work out whether they wanted to be together or whether they preferred to move on with their lives. But to start over in separate lives they needed closure otherwise there would always be that big white elephant in the room.

"Aw, look at Slutty and Ponce-Boy, all hand-holding and skipping down the bloody block." Spike sneered as he leaned over Chloe's back, pressing her against the wall with his body, hands on the windowsill on either side of her.

"They're not holding hands." Chloe rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her folded arms which were resting on the windowsill as she watched Buffy and Angel.

"They will be soon though, especially with the way you threw them together." Spike leaned down, whispering in her ear much like the devil might. "Getting tired of the Soul and trying to push him off on the Slayer are we?"

"No 'we' are _not._" Chloe glared as she tried to turn but Spike moved fast, his hands pinning hers to the windowsill, his body pressing hard against her, effectively trapping her. "_Spike_!"

And then he was fangs deep inside of her, his fangs sliding into the puncture wounds already there, and Chloe's breath left her in a ragged cry as pleasure shot through her at the sensation.

Spike loosened his grip on her but she didn't try to pull away, instead her lips parted when he brought one hand to cup her over her shorts, his finger teasing her through the material. "How I see it, pet, you have a crush on the Poof-but you're _hot_ for _me_."

"I-!" Chloe cried out embarrassingly as he slid his finger over something that caused her to jerk.

"I can give you something the Soul can't-not without the risk of losing said soul at least." Spike nibbled her ear, his breath wet against her skin, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. "He can give you all your soul and emotions need to feel satisfied-while I can give you what your body needs-_yearns for_."

Pleasure slowly built in the pit of her stomach as Spike continued his assault on her sex.

She grabbed hold of the hand he still rested on the windowsill for balance, for support, her knees so shaky and wobbly she feared that if she didn't hold onto him tightly she'd collapse. The sensations were hot and exotic to her virgin body. It was nearly agonizingly painful and yet if Spike stopped Chloe was sure she'd cry. Then again, she felt close to crying now as it was. There was something, something she was getting close to-something wonderful yet scary all at the same time.

"Scream for me, luv." He whispered against her neck before biting back down on her the same moment he did something with his fingers that caused something inside of her to snap.

White heat raced through Chloe's body as she cried out, fingers digging deep into Spike's arm as the pleasure was molten hot, washing over her and consuming her like a fire. It was violent, terrifying, took her completely by surprise, yet Chloe couldn't understand how she'd lived all these years without ever experiencing that before. It was...it was...

Lights began to appear in the room like fireworks of colors all around them, lighting up the mansion as they exploded harmlessly around the two.

Somewhere inside of the house, something exploded.

Chloe's knees buckled.

Spike moved quickly, using the arm she'd been holding onto to wrap around her waist and secure her to his body as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When it was over, Chloe felt more relaxed, more alive, more...electric.

She wanted to turn and kiss Spike.

She wanted to run.

The curtains of the window in front of her closed on their own.

Spike turned her to face him, smirking. "Ready to get rid of your training wheels, ducks?"

The front door opened and slammed shut.

Chloe's eyes widened, realizing they weren't alone in the mansion anymore.

Spike looked at her and then sighed, motioning for the door.

Chloe didn't need anymore encouraging, and hurried to the safety of her own room.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Spike and Angel were arguing.

Again.

But this time Chloe didn't try to go downstairs and get between.

She blushed.

Between them.

Groaning, Chloe covered her burning face. What was happening to her? One orgasm and she'd suddenly turned into a wanton hoe! Shouldn't the progression have been slightly more gradual from first orgasm to contemplating a threesome with the _undead_? There were just too many fetishes there for it to be normal. She obviously had issues of her own and had no right trying to solve everyone else's when she herself was so messed up. She needed help. Counseling. This was somehow the fault of her deep abandonment issues, resentment of her maternal figure, and the many other traumas she was sure could be blamed for what was going on right now in her head and body.

Her mind betrayed her, returning ever faithfully to what had occurred not half an hour ago. The feeling of the warmth surging to her core, his cool fingers...Chloe shivered in pleasure as her eyes slid closed. By instinct her hand slowly trailed down her body as her mind replayed Spike's every touch, the feel of his cold breath on her neck, her ears, her skin... A whimper escaped her lips as she found herself, her back arching slightly off of the bed as her fingers tried mimicking Spike's touches. She could still feel him, smell the hint of tobacco on his breath...and it only served to heighten her arousal as her fingers grew bolder. In her mind Chloe could feel Spike's hardness behind her, pressing against her...her hand even trying to reach behind herself in surprising boldness and a whimper of bereft longing left her lips when she encountered the mattress instead of her fantasy.

Below, the arguing suddenly stopped.

In her mind, the imaginary!Spike whispered filthy promises that sent shivers of desire down her spine, the material of her underwear dampening embarrassingly.

And then the memory slowly began to distort, finding Angel on his knees before her, slowly worshipping his way up the inside of her thighs, his tongue chasing away the slight sting of his nibbles. Angel looked up at her as he continued his journey upwards, his hands on her thighs, slowly raising the material of her skirt as he continued on.

Spike's free hand rose to cup her breast, kneading it.

Chloe's body jerked with pleasure, her lips parting, her breathing erratic.

Angel was getting closer and closer...his tongue lapping at the trail of moisture betraying her pleasure.

Spike snarled in her ear before biting down on her.

Angel's face shifted to that of his demon before he bit her on her innermost thigh.

Chloe bit down hard on her lip, trying to keep her cry silent as her body reached its breaking point and molten white heat filled her body as she reached her satisfaction. Her body writhed, her mind sung, for moment in time everything was bliss as she rode the high.

Only when the sensation began to die down did Chloe open her eyes, and when she did her eyes narrowed in confusion. Had her ceiling gotten lower? It was only then that she realized that she was levitated off of the bed, and with that realization whatever was keeping her up stopped. With a scream she tumbled through the air back down onto her bed hard, shocked that it hadn't broken from the impact.

"Chloe?" Angel called from the other side of the door, knocking. "Open the door! Are you okay?"

Had she magi-locked her door?

"I-I'm fine. Totally fine. Better than fine." She called shakily, stumbling off of the bed and onto her feet. She rushed to the window and opened the door, not risking the chance of Angel somehow coming in and catching the scent of her arousal. That was too embarrassing. The blonde waved her hands back and forth through the window, as if that fanning motion was going to make a lot of a difference in the long run. "Go away!"

"_Pet_..." Spike singsonged, the sound of his nail scraping softly down her door echoing loudly in the room.

"I said _Go Away_!" Chloe glared at her door frantically. "You can't come in!"

The door swung open and Angel stood in the doorway looking uneasy and worried while Spike leaned up against the doorframe, scarred eyebrow raised, an amused expression on his face.

Chloe glared at them. "You can _not_ come in my bedroom."

Spike chuckled, pushing away from the doorframe. "Not like we need an invitation ducks." And then he stepped forwards and walked into a transparent wall in the middle of her doorway. Spike howled, grabbing his nose. "Bollocks!"

Chloe blinked in shock.

Angel reached forwards and grabbed Spike's shoulder, yanking him behind him and out of the way, Spike hitting the opposite hallway wall. The older vampire reached out and finally his hand connected with the invisible wall there. "Amazing." He ran his hands everywhere, following it. "Chloe..." his gaze went to her, awed. "You've erected the equivalent of an anti-vampire home barrier around your _room_."

"I-_what_?" Chloe faltered, confused.

" 'You can not come in my bedroom' she says." Spike complained, cradling his nose. "Bloody well _warn_ me next time that you're talking _literally_."

"I didn't-I didn't do it on _purpose_!" Chloe defended, somewhat freaked out. "I don't even know what sort of spell this is! I didn't un-invite you guys! I mean, if I _had_ you wouldn't be able to come into the house!" She walked towards the door and stopped right before it, eyeing the hand Angel had pressed up against the barrier. "I don't-," she reached up and warily pressed her hand up where the barrier should be, but her hand went through what appeared to be mere air, and connected with Angel's, their palms touching. "...understand."

Angel looked up at her silently.

She looked up at him, her heart racing.

Suddenly Angel's eyes lowered to the hand against his and he sniffed, breathing in scent through his mouth, his eyes flickering gold.

Realizing what she'd been doing with that hand moments before, Chloe flushed red and yanked her hand back in.

Angel made to come after her before walking right into the invisible wall, though not as had as Spike had.

Chloe backed away from the door, gulping, clasping her hand behind her back. "I'm not supposed to be able to do this. I don't have this amount of power. I'm not Lois."

Angel frowned at her. "Stop comparing yourself to her."

"It's unflattering," Spike continued to hold his nose. Giving it a little jerk, something cracked loudly and he let go with a breath of relief.

Chloe glared at Spike as she sat on the edge of the bed, folding her arms over her chest. "I need to talk to Lois."

"Tomorrow at school." Angel agreed.

Spike leaned up against the invisible barrier comfortably, presenting quite an interesting sight as it seemed he was leaning against nothing at all. "So why don't you invite me in ducks? There's _bucket loads_ of things we can do to pass the time till then." He turned his self-assured smirk on Angel. "You can watch, if you want. Not like you can do more than that."

Angel growled and took a menacing step towards him.

Spike smirked. "Oh goody. Nothing like a spot of violence to get my motors running."

Angel's face shifted.

"Enough!" Chloe stood immediately, walking towards the door yet not crossing the barrier. "New rule! No violence in my house." She looked between them, grabbing her door tightly. "I'm going to bed now. Alone. Goodnight."

They looked at her, opening their mouths to say something.

She shut the door and leaned her back against it, taking in a deep breath. She could hear Spike and Angel arguing amongst themselves as they walked away, Angel heading to his room while Spike headed down. The front door opened and closed. Angel paced in his room restlessly and not twenty minutes later he was gone as well, the door closing softer yet still audible as he walked away. Probably to go and check on Buffy.

Pushing back her stab of jealousy, Chloe sighed and went to bathe...and scrub her hand vigorously. The water was warm against her skin, washing away her embarrassment, not only because of what she'd done but because Angel and Spike both knew. How humiliating was that? She was still mortified as she died off and started changing into her nightclothes, wishing she could talk to Lois right now. How was she going to be able to sleep like this anyway? She tried, she really did, but it wasn't late and she wasn't sleepy.

In the end she arose from bed and went to her closet, yanking open the door and pulling out the first dress she came across. It was black, nothing fancy, and the last time she'd worn it had been a couple of years ago. Apparently she'd grown quite a bit since then because the skirt was higher up her thighs than she was used to and the top stretched against her breasts, barely containing her. She'd nixed the idea of heels and instead grabbed her combat booted and laced them up before grabbing a bag and throwing a stake, a cross, and a bottle of holy water in it along with her keys before leaving. Halfway down the street she realized she hadn't done anything with her hair, but she pressed on, deciding vanity wasn't that important right now. It wasn't as if she was actually going to the dance to have fun. She was going to interrupt her cousin's fun.

Hugging herself, Chloe walked briskly, keeping herself alert as she made her way down the street. No one smart was on the streets of Sunnydale at night, especially not alone, but she couldn't stay cooped up in the house. Not with all the things that'd happened there these last couple of hours. She needed to find her cousin and see if she could understand what was going on. She needed some answers. She told herself this was important, that Lois' date could wait-and then she actually got to the school and entered the gymnasium where it was being held and saw her cousin. Lois was laughing, obviously having a great time as she sipped on her punch between sips.

Interestingly enough, Taylor wasn't around.

Instead, Cordelia and her Cordettes were surrounding Lois, along with a couple of other very pretty girls Chloe didn't have names for.

"She's the popular one, huh?"

Jumping, Chloe turned to see one of Lois' classmates, a pretty dark-blonde. "Uh, yeah."

The girl finished her punch. "You'd think her date spending most of the night with Tracy Ullman would make her less _cheery_."

Chloe finally put a name to the face, Amy Madison, and remembered _why_ she knew the name. This girl was a witch. Moira had told them all about her witch-bitch mother and how she'd stolen Amy's body for a while around the first year of high school because she wanted to be a cheerleader. It wasn't official, but Moira had said Amy had the magic in her as well and that it was strong-though Moira had been quite proud to announce that it was nothing compared to Lois'.

"Don't mind me," Amy shrugged and walked on, disappearing in the crowd.

Wondering what that had been all about, Chloe shrugged and turned to look at Lois.

Lois laughed at something Harmony said before turning to a pretty asian Cordette and winking flirtatiously as she quipped.

She was having a real good time.

Sighing, Chloe turned and walked away, heading towards the library instead. It felt wrong to tear Lois away from the few good events in her life, and Chloe was sure that if the books the Watcher had in the library were half as obscure as Lois hinted them to be she should be able to find something there. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for anyway, so it made no sense to ruin everyone else's night.

The library was dark, nothing flipping the light switches didn't solve, although the silence got to her. She pushed her unease at being in Slayer Territory out of her system as she figured the Slayer owed her one for the whole Angel thing. She trudged on, going up towards the stacks before pausing, looking at the floor at the center of the library, uneasy. There was something about it that was...unnerving...which was ridiculous because it was just a _floor_. Shaking her head she continued on towards the stacks and looked through the farthest ones, finding the dark occult books hidden in plain sight there. It was obvious that no one actually came to the library in this day and age because otherwise the Slayer's Watcher would be in a lot of trouble for bringing such questionable reading material onto school property.

Finding a couple of tomes that had to do with witchcraft in specific, Chloe moved them to the table, sending the floor another unnerved look before sitting up, her legs tucked under her in the seat. The tomes were fascinating, although some parts were utterly ludicrous and it was obvious that the Watchers Council had bought some real _hooey_ when it came to witchcraft. She scoffed at some parts, raised her eyes at others, and was mostly very entertained. Other than that though she realized the tomes were useless. Then again, maybe she wasn't looking for the right thing. She didn't know what she was looking for. Or that she should be looking for something in the first place.

Sighing, Chloe closed the tomes and placed them back in the stacks before making her way out of the library, feeling like she'd just made the most useless trip ever. Not only hadn't she seen her cousin, but she hadn't found anything from the Watcher's books, and now she was honestly tired and far from her house. Great. Her mood continued to deteriorate as she walked down the school's hallway, the sound of music and merrymaking annoying to the core.

Pausing by some lockers Chloe took in a deep breath and concentrated before flinging her hand out sideways. "_Patefacio._"

None of the lockers flew open like they should have.

She tried it again.

"_Patefacio!"_

They didn't even have the decency to tremble slightly.

Chloe gaze went up to the lights above her in the long hallway. "_Exsisto atrum._"

Nothing.

They didn't even flicker.

Growling, Chloe threw her hands up in frustration.

What was going ON?

How was it that she could snatch a vampire out of another dimension and somehow put up an anti vampire spell for a ROOM only...and yet wasn't capable of performing the most basic of spells? IT MADE NO SENSE!

Marching up to the bathroom Chloe ignored her reflection as she gazed down intently at the faucets. "_Verto_."

They didn't turn.

Didn't look the least bit inclined to turn at all.

She would have screamed in frustration had the door not opened and some girls entered, talking amongst themselves. The blonde hurried into one of the toilet stalls and closed the door, not sure why she was hiding.

"She's so shameless, flaunting her _sinful_ lifestyle in front of everyone." One of the girls declared. "As if we needed more filth like that in school."

"And she even has _Cordelia_ somehow fascinated with her." Another grumbled. "She's obviously some sort of witch and has cast a spell on her."

"We should do something about it." Another agreed. "Teach her a lesson."

Realizing who they were talking about, Chloe's eyes narrowed as she gazed through the slit in the side of the door, trying to get a view of the three girls.

She recognized these girls.

They'd wanted to be Cordettes and hadn't made the cut.

"We'll teach her."

Chloe's eyes narrowed protectively as her gaze went to the mirror. "_Effrego_."

It didn't break, showering the girls with millions of pieces of cutting glass as she'd intended.

This was getting more and more annoying.

The girls, apparently having just come to check their hair, left once more.

Chloe emerged from the stall and glared at the perfectly intact mirror before her gaze went to the bathroom door, realizing those girls were planning on doing something to Lois, and while Lois was Harry Potter to Chloe's Neville Longbottom, the blonde frowned in worry.

Lois had enough issues to worry about without having to deal with jealous and closed-minded bitches on top of that.

Chloe folded her arms over her chest, raising her chin high.

She was going to have to deal with those girls personally...even without magic if she had to.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hell hath no fury as a wannabe Cordette scorned.

Everyone knew that.

It was why Chloe slipped back into the gymnasium and did her best impression of wallpaper, leaning against the wall and keeping as still as possible, hoping to go unnoticed. Her gaze easily found Lois, who was dancing with the pretty asian Cordette. Good. Lois was fine. Chloe's gaze then searched the crowd trying to find those three girls. At first they were elusive and then she found them by the punchbowl, glaring in Lois' direction and obviously planning something as they whispered furiously between them. Chloe wondered if they planned on pulling a Carrie and somehow attacking Lois at the dance, and if they did things would DEFINITELY go in a Carrie direction. And they'd deserve it-but Lois would get in a lot of trouble for merely reacting to a situation or defending herself from one.

If Chloe had to hogtie those girls and leave them in the basement to keep something from happening...

Chloe's eyes widen in horror as she recognized someone standing in another corner, watching the group of teenagers in obvious boredom.

"_Mother_?" She forgot about her mission and pushed passed the students talking, finally making it to Moira Sullivan's side. "What are you doing here?"

Moira turned to look at her, a little surprised to see her there. "What have you done to your hair? It looks like you were lying down in bed and then came here without combing it."

That was exactly what had happened, and Chloe brushed her fingers through her golden locks self-conciously. "Why are you here?"

"Some of the parents were asked to chaperone." Moira replied as if this was obvious. "I thought it was a good way of seeing how you and Lois have integrated yourselves." Her gaze returned to where Lois was now dancing with Cordelia. "I see Lois has done marvelously. She's quite popular with both the boys and girls. She's been dancing with one person after the all."

Understanding what wasn't being said, Chloe flinched as she looked at her cousin, hugging herself. "Lois has always been exceptional."

"True. But then again she actually _tries_ instead of giving up at the first sign of difficulty."

Chloe cringed, hugging herself tighter. "I haven't given up, I've been studying at my own pace in my own place."

"Problem is your pace is too slow and too little." Her mother criticized, eyes still on Lois. "You haven't even managed a successful glamor. I can _tell_ you're wearing one. That shows how terribly _poor_ you cast the spell." Moira shook her head. "Dammit Chloe, a _middle-schooler _can perform glamors!"

Chloe lowered her green gaze to the floor, gulping back hurt. "I know that."

"Then why won't you do something about it?" Moira glared at her. "Stop acting like a spoiled child and apply yourself to the work."

"I am." She whispered. "You'd be surprised at how much you're not needed."

Anger flashed in those blue eyes before Moira's chin raised. "Is that so?"

"Surprising for you, isn't it?"

"Well, then, I'm sure you won't mind showing me how wonderful you've done on your own." Moira declared. "I'm _sure_ you've _at least_ managed the basic levitation spell."

"Of course I have." Chloe snapped. If she hadn't managed the basic levitation spell she wouldn't have been able to move out all of the junk from her home. And considering the fact that she herself had levitated off of the bed she'd somehow managed advanced levitation as well.

"Show me." She responded. "Levitate this table here a little. Just enough for me to know."

Realizing her mother didn't believe her, doubted that she had enough power to even do that, Chloe bit back the hurt and turned to the table. "_Levo_."

She waited for the table to move, was confident it would.

It didn't.

Confusion and embarrassment rolled in her.

_"LEVO_."

Noting.

Moira sighed, shaking her head, disappointment in her every feature. "At least you remembered the right spell."

Chloe fought back the tears that threatened to prickle her eyes. Why wasn't the damn spell not working? It had before! Why now of all times did it have to fail her? Why in front of her own mother? _Why_?

"Obviously you need me." Moira ran her fingers through her hair. "Chloe, we've never had someone so _weak_ in our family before. We Carters are known for our immense power, it was why our line was cursed in the first place, to try and diminish our numbers because the other witches were worried we'd take over. People can't know how weak you naturally are. There can not be a weak Carter."

"I'm a Sullivan." She whispered hoarsely.

"Whether you like it or not you're a Carter, and you're _my daughter_ at that. I'm the firstborn, the strength is supposed to come down _my bloodline_, not Ella's." A muscle jumped in Moira's cheek.

"This is all about you, isn't it. You don't want to be shamed when people find out I'm so defective." Chloe wiped at an angry tear, glaring up at the older woman. "Well, don't worry. I don't want people knowing you're my mother either."

The hand shot out and slapped her, thankfully the music drowned out most things and only those closest to them noticed the scene.

The news would be all over school tomorrow though.

Chloe cradled her throbbing cheek, refusing to cry in mortification.

Moira watched her.

Forcing a smile on her face, Chloe refused to let her mother see any pain. "Have a good night."

With that she turned and walked away, returning to her dark corner and wishing she'd never left there in the first place. What had she expected would happen? This was Moira Sullivan, her mother. She should have known something like that would end up occurring. And in a way Chloe couldn't blame her mother for her anger and embarrassment when it came to her. Everything she'd said was true. Chloe was supposed to be strong like Lois and yet she was weaker than water. It was embarrassing for herself, she was ashamed of it, and she could understand her mother's shame as well. No one strong wanted to brag about a weak daughter. A defective one.

Brushing away at a tear that made its way down her cheek, Chloe cleared her throat and turned, leaning against the wall. She wanted to just disappeared from here and go home, lick her wounds in private, but she had Lois to think about so she stayed put, finding her cousin dancing with Harmony Kendall. Green eyes then started searching for the three Wannabes, worry growing when she couldn't find them. They'd been there a couple of minutes ago. Where could they be?

Unease growing, Chloe searched the crowd thoroughly and couldn't find anyone. Her gaze went to Lois, who was now dancing with Amy, before the blonde turned and walked out of the gymnasium. She looked around, frowning, trying to figure out where those girls had gone to and why. They might very well be planning something tonight, and that made her queasy. Her night was ruined and she wasn't going to let that happen to Lois. Lois was always the one looking out for her, protecting her, and it was high time Chloe did something too.

She slowly walked down the hallways, checking the different classrooms, finding a couple of students who'd snuck away to be intimate but not the three girls she searched for. The school seemed more ominous in the nighttime, and Chloe fought the feeling of being watched. The hellmouth tended to do things like that to you. Then again, if you were on the hellmouth you probably very well were being watched by something that wanted to eat you.

Hugging herself tighter, Chloe made her rounds, and right as she was about to give up she saw a light in a classroom up ahead. The blonde tiptoed to the door and peered in, seeing the trio whispering furiously to themselves. She reached down and silently turned the lock on the door, smirking as she stepped away, brushing her hands together as she walked away. At least for tonight she wouldn't have to worry about them. Maybe now she could return home and have some emotion therapy which involved ice cream and cartoons.

A sound echoed behind her and Chloe turned and ducked, sweeping her foot out, sending the creature behind her tumbling to the ground in front of her. Green eyes widened in horror as a Mohra demon turned towards her. Mohra demons were humanoid in appearance and had green skin. They possessed superhuman strength and stamina and also required vast quantities of salt to survive. From what Chloe remembered reading up on them during her mother's lessons, the blood of a Mohra, known as the 'Blood of Eternity was green, glowed, and had uncanny regenerative properties which basically made them virtually immortal. That same blood could also heal other beings.

Chloe gulped, wondering what the hell the Mohra demon was doing here in the school. She couldn't fight it, and doubted that Spike and Angel's Marks of Intent would keep it from tearing her apart.

The Mohra flipped off of the floor and onto its feet.

"Oh come on!" Chloe gasped. "Now that's just showing off!"

The red jewel embedded in its forehead glistened under the fluorescent lights as it stalked towards her.

"_Subsisto_!" Choe flung her hands up, palms facing the creature.

The Mohra did not stop, instead continued towards her.

"Dammit!" Chloe swore before turning and beginning to run as fast as she could, the creature racing after her and gaining ground.

Chloe raced in one of the classrooms, slamming the door shut and only belatedly remembering the locks were on the outside of the door. She couldn't lock it out. It could lock her in though. Groaning at how caged in she'd made herself, Chloe reached out towards the large filing cabinet and yanked her hand back, closing her fist. Thankfully whatever had been making her magic flonkier than usual decided to give her a break, and the cabinet flew towards her. She jumped out of the way as the cabinet stopped where she'd been, giving her a little barrier between the door and the demon trying to push it open. The witch had no doubt though that the Mohra would get in, so she searched desperately for a way out.

The window seemed her only option.

That would have been fine had they not been on the second floor.

The cabinet began to rock.

Chloe rushed to the window and opened it, gazing down below with a cry. There was a thin ledge she could probably get her toes on. Maybe she could somehow make her way to another window, climb in and...

The sound of the cabinet beginning to drag against the floor betrayed the little time she had left.

Praying to the gods and saints, Chloe slowly climbed out of the window, grabbing purchase on the frame as her feet hit the ledge. She slowly began inching her way to the right, trying to reach for the other ledge when suddenly the Mohra appeared at the window and reached for her, a dagger glistening.

Without thinking Chloe let go of the window frame and gravity did what it did best. A scream ripped from her lips as her body tilted backwards and she began tumbling down the air towards the courtyard. The ground hurried up to meet her as she realized in terror that she was gonna die.

She didn't want to!

There were still so many things she wanted to do before she died!

So many-so-!

She just wanted to stop!

Suddenly the world jerked, and Chloe opened the eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed, seeing the ground a couple of inches below.

She'd-she'd _stopped_.

In her surprise whatever had happened before in her bed happened again and she plummeted the last couple of inches to the ground, yet while sure she'd bruise later, the blonde was unhurt.

The ground shook as the Mohra jumped out of the window and landed in front of her on its feet, dagger held high.

Chloe turned on her back, eyes wide.

Suddenly the front doors for the high school flew open and the Mohra was thrown through the air into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

Chloe's gaze went to the doors to see a glaring Lois stalking out, magic positively _crackling_ around her.

"Leave my cousin _alone_." Lois growled, continuing to stalk towards them.

Chloe slowly stood.

The Mohra got to its feet, brushing off his suit before turning to Lois and stepping out of the destroyed fountain.

Lois' gaze went to Chloe for a second, assessing her to make sure she was okay, before returning to the Mohra in vengeance. "_Constrictum_."

Magic raced up from the ground like shadow serpents, binding the Mohra in their grasp.

It tried to escape, fighting its magical binding.

Lois walked up to it and reached into its belt, grabbing its own dagger and jamming it into its heart, causing the creature to howl in agony.

The pain seemed the incentive it needed as it managed to somehow break its binds and backhand Lois, sending her to the ground as it removed the dagger from its heart and turned on her.

Lois turned towards it, wiping at the blood trickling down the side of her mouth. "_Exussum_!"

The Mohra caught on fire, roaring as it dropped its dagger and hurried to the fountain, toppling into the water within, extinguishing itself.

Lois stood, picking up the discarded dagger.

The Mohra stood from the waters, skin charred, chest bleeding, roaring in fury. It began to regenerate before their very eyes, becoming larger and stronger, as they always did when severely injured.

"Lois..." Chloe called.

The Mohra pulled out the sword that'd been sheathed all this time.

Lois tightened her grip on the dagger. "_Toxicum_."

The dagger began to glow with an unhealthy green glow, betraying its newly poisonous state.

Sensing movement behind them, Chloe's eyes widened in horror as another Mohra appeared. "Lois!"

Lois' gaze went to the other demon. "_Shit_."

The two demons charged at the same time, swords drawn high.

Lois attacked the one closest to her, parrying its blows with the dagger somehow, managing to slice the skin under one its eye, the skin beginning to die and peel immediately as the creature roared. She then turned and threw the poisoned blade into the heart of the creature racing towards Chloe, the poison visibly entering the creature, being pumped through its veins due to its introduction to the heart. "_Reverto_!" The dagger yanked itself out and returned to Lois in time for her to turn and block the swing of the sword at her head.

From another shadow yet another Mohra appeared.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Seeing the second Mohra regenerating and giving them a little time to work with, Chloe turned towards the third Mohra as it charged. She flung her palm out towards it and the statue from the destroyed fountain flew into the third one, not only sending it flying towards one of the pillars but also managing to at the same time to hit the Mohra in the balls.

Point for the Defective One.

"_Congelo_!" Lois reached out and yanked the sword out of the hand of the now frozen Mohra demon, twirling it in her hand as she charged the second Mohra, whose regeneration had just finished, leaving him larger and stronger. "Why are there Mohra's here?"

Chloe flung the statue back into the third Mohra when it tried to get up. "I don't know!"

"Are there more around?" Lois ducked and twirled around, her blade slicing the back of the third Mohra.

"I don't know!" Chloe swung the statue into the Mohra once more, the force causing the statue to crumble into millions of pieces.

Damn.

The second Mohra stood.

Chloe glanced to where the first Mohra was still confined in his frozen state, before turning to the approaching Mohra. "_Congelo_!"

Nothing.

"_Congelo!_"

It continued to grow closer.

Chloe's desperation grew. "_CONGELO_!"

The Mohra didn't freeze.

It exploded.

Guts and entrails flew in millions of directions, even the jewel on its forehead shattering in a million of different pieces.

Chloe screamed and ducked, not wanting any of that yuckiness on her.

As Chloe looked up in shock, she was relieved for the first time for the fact that whenever her magic usually went wonky it caused things to go KABOOM.

Lois stumbled back, her arm sliced, before turning to the frozen Mohra. "_Effrego!_"

Like the second Mohra, the first one shattered into a million different pieces, even its red jewel destroyed.

Lois turned towards the last Mohra in time to have its sword driven deep into her gut.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. "Lois!"

The creature yanked its sword out.

Lois turned towards Chloe, eyes wide in shock. "_Run_."

As her cousin tumbled to the ground, Chloe did run, but instead of away she ran towards Lois, throwing herself on her knees next to the brunette. "Lois? Lois!"

Lois coughed up blood, drowning in it.

"No. No! NO!" Chloe screamed.

Lois' eyes begged Chloe to escape.

"_No_." Chloe shook her head, tears escaping her eyes as she sobbed. "I won't leave you." She reached out and grabbed Lois' hand, squeezing her hand. "I won't."

Silent tears began falling down the sides of Lois' eyes as she tried squeezing back.

Lois' eyes widened in horror and she tried saying something yet couldn't.

Chloe turned, still holding her cousin's hand, seeing the Mohra standing over her, the sword tinted with Lois' blood poised to strike her down.

She'd never hated anything so much in her life, her body _trembled_ from her hatred as she squeezed Lois' hand and glared up at the creature as it brought the sword down at her.

The tip froze millimeters from her face.

The demon strained to push it down the rest of the way yet couldn't get it to budge, and then the creature howled as it let go of the sword, backing up and gazing at its hands in confusion. The air around it began to explode, sending it flying in one direction and then the other violently, before raising it up and driving it down into the courtyard with such strength it left a mark on the earth. The demon reached out, trying to claw its way free.

That was when a large gash opened up in its throat and the hands it had been bringing to its throat to stop the bloodflow were pinned to the ground as it was turned around so that it was laying on its back.

Chloe's bag, which had fallen and been forgotten in the turmoil, swept towards her and the bottle of holy water unscrewed, being drained of its contents.

Green eyes widened in shock, suddenly remembering...

She let go of Lois' hand and grabbed the empty container, stumbling towards the bound Mohra, letting its blood gather into the bottle, filling it to the brim with the glowing green substance before hurrying back to her dying cousin. She poured some of the blood directly on Lois' wound before helping the brunette lean up and when Lois spat out a mouthful of her own blood Chloe brought the mouth of the bottle to Lois' lips, tilting the container back.

Lois cringed at the taste yet drank the contents without fight.

"What the hell happened here?"

Chloe ignored Xander Harris' stupid question, Lois' hand reaching to grab hers as she drank filling her with relief.

The brunette was already healing and getting stronger.

"I've got to call Buffy." Xander turned and raced away.

Chloe waited until the container was finished before sitting Lois up completely, smiling when she noticed the skin of Lois' stomach completely healed.

Lois coughed softly before hissing. "It burns inside me."

"It's healing." Chloe whispered, reaching up to brush her cousin's hair from her face. "You'll be okay."

Lois nodded, clearing her throat. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Chloe whispered back.

The cousins shared looks before reaching for each other in a tight hug, realizing just how close they'd been to losing each other that night.

The still bound Mohra gurggled on its own blood.

Lois pulled away and glared at it, electricity behind her eyes. "_Congelo_." The creature froze. "_Effrego_."

The last of the Mohra, that they knew of at least, shattered into a millions pieces.

The cousins sat in the courtyard, surrounded by thawing bits of ice and Mohra guts and intestines.

"So...this was fun." Lois commented as she looked around her.

"You're twisted." Chloe replied with a smile.

"You want some ice cream?" Lois turned to look at her. "I've found that being stabbed has given me some _serious_ ice cream cravings."

Chloe nodded. "I've been wanting some as well."

Lois stood, helping the blonde up. "We'll leave the Slayer to clean this up and deal with any other Mohras. It _is_ her damned job."

Chloe nodded.

Lois flung an arm around Chloe's shoulder as they began to walk away. "Why would high level demons like Mohras be hanging around the school?"

"Maybe they were after the Slayer." Chloe frowned.

"Then they should have gone after her and left you alone." Lois grumbled.

"How did you know I was in danger?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I didn't." Lois flinched. "Cordelia told me she'd seen Aunt Moira slap you and then you left and so I went looking for you. I figured you would have left to go to your home, so I decided to cut you off before you were in Vamp territory and I found you on the ground about to be mauled by that _thing_."

Chloe sighed, leaning her head against Lois' shoulder as they left school property. "Life on a hellmouth, huh?"

"No kidding." Lois grumbled.

Neither of them noticed the figure emerge from the shadows and watch them until they disappeared from sight.

If they had, they would have asked Moira Sullivan why she hadn't helped them if she'd known they were in danger.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There were no more Mohra Demon sightings. Either they'd already managed to do whatever they'd come for or the fact that some of their warriors were millions of shattered pieces had caused them to retire for now. Chloe doubted that fighting two teenaged girls could have truly scared the Mohra though, so she was uneasy the next couple of days. It also didn't help that Angel and Spike were both being very...annoying. To say that they hadn't taken the news about the Mohra attack lightly was an understatement, and Chloe had had to fight with them every single time she'd tried to leave the house. She had to remind them that Mohra's weren't like vampires and could easily enter her house if they decided to get revenge on her and Lois for the kicking of their asses, but the vampires weren't seeing reason.

They'd taken turns babysitting her while the other went to beat up Willy the Snitch, obviously believing he knew more than he was saying and the regular beatings would finally knock it out of him. Chloe doubted Willy really knew anything because the man was sleazy, yes, but he was a damned coward and there was no way he'd be valiantly keeping information from Spike and Angel when they were making it their mission to beat the shit out of him nightly. She tried to point this out to them, and that was when she wondered if they weren't just taking their frustration out on Willy instead of just getting info because they'd admitted that they'd already considered this but neither seemed to care.

Lois was working on gathering the ingredients to the unbinding spell she was still planning on casting on the house, hopeful that that would be enough to let her come inside. Her determination had grown since the Mohra incident, and she'd somehow corralled Cordelia into helping her track down the more obscure ingredients. Cordelia complained and nagged and made faces and "ewwwww"s constantly, but seemed to be helping nonetheless.

"You realize that those Mohra were most probably sent after Buffy, right?" Chloe got desperate enough to announce one night, this particular night finding Angel as the babysitter and Spike as the fists of glory hunting down info and beating up unsuspecting fools (or paying others to beat them up as Willy was undoubtedly human and Spike's chip didn't allow him to personally harm the guy).

"Yes, that thought _had_ crossed my mind." Angel admitted, gaze not leaving his drawing pad, intent on what he was doing.

Chloe pursed her lips at him from where she'd just finished her homework, sitting on the floor, leaning on the coffee table her books and pens were on. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, babysit _her_?"

"Why would I?" Angel mumbled, only half paying attention. "Buffy's got friends to do that, and she can take care of herself if the need comes."

Green eyes narrowed at the implication. "Whereas I don't have friends and I couldn't _possibly_ protect myself. It's not as if I've actually _fought_ one before or anything."

Angel murmured something, obviously not really paying attention _at all_.

She felt like chucking something at him _really_ hard.

And what was he drawing anyway?

He'd been ever the artist lately, drawing incessantly in his drawing pad and yet never offering to show what it was he was drawing.

And now that she thought about it, hadn't Spike been writing more lately? He too wouldn't allow Chloe to see what he was writing but whatever it was engrossed him and caused him to go to the thesaurus multiple times.

Chloe frowned, wondering what those two vampires were up to when not babysitting her or beating up Willy.

And why was it so confidential?

"So..." she tried for more conversation. "I'm thinking that Lois might actually manage to break through mom's spell on the house and if she does that it's a good chance she could become more powerful than her."

Angel nodded, gaze on the paper before him. "Hmmmmm."

Frustration grew. "And my mother, she slapped me, by the way. I never told you or Spike because I didn't trust either of you not to do something stupid."

"Right." Angel agreed, seeming to be adding shading to his drawing.

"I'm honestly thinking about getting my nipple pierced." When even _that_ earned her no response Chloe wondered just how far she could go without him paying attention. "I had a threesome with Xander Harris and Rupert Giles in the middle of the school library today."

"Uh-huh." Angel nodded.

"Principal Snyder came in and caught us at it and started a big speech on school spirit, scolding us for not using cheerleaders to egg us on harder." Chloe's annoyance was slowly starting to turn into childish amusement at this newfound game.

"Imagine that." Angel mumbled.

"I know! Principal Snyder said I needed more practice so he enlisted the whole Sunnydale swim and football team." She leaned over the desk, grinning evilly at the vampire. "It was tiring but I gave as good as I got."

Angel frowned as he erased something.

"And then the _cheerleaders_." Chloe tried for lust. "They're real sports, you know? Helped me with my overtime." Her smile was evil. "I learned to roll my tongue."

"Very useful." Angel declared distractedly.

"I know." Chloe tried desperately not to chuckle. "I'm thinking about getting a tongue ring though because Taylor, the quarterback, said it makes giving head so much better."

"Mmmhmmmm." Angel agreed mindlessly.

"Would you like that Angel?" Chloe couldn't help herself, an illicit thrill jolting through her body at the realization that she could say anything she wanted to him without consequence. "Would you _like_ me to get a tongue piercing? Would you like to _feel_ it?"

He erased something else.

"I'd like a taste of you." She bit down on her bottom lip. "I'd swallow every last drop."

He froze, eyes widening as he turned towards her. "What did you say?"

His reaction shocked her, and it was all she could do to keep the guilty look off of her face. "I said, I'm going to the kitchen, would you like a blood pop."

Angel just looked at her, a strange expression on his face, before he suddenly looked away. "Sure."

Standing from the ground, Chloe stretched with a slight groan before heading towards the kitchen. "Blood pops" had started out as a practical joke of hers when Spike had ended up eating most of her ice pops, and she'd decided to buy another ice pops container and instead of filling it with her flavor of choice she'd filled it with O Pos. Surprisingly enough, the joke had been on her since both vampires had seemed to actually _like_ the treat, Spike going as far as to add different flavor to his blood before freezing it by adding condiments like cinnamon or even alcohol.

Chloe flipped on the light in the kitchen and headed towards the fridge, opening the freezer's door and pulling out the two different six-unit ice pops containers, both blood red, one with cherry goodness and the other blood and vodka. The blonde went to the sink, turning the faucet and placing first the blood pop container under the water and then the cherry pop container until each had thawed enough to come loose. She rested both containers on the sink and turned off the water, then pulled out two of the pops by their plastic handles and then realized that she couldn't carry the containers back to the freezer while holding both pop sticks. The blonde gaze down at the identical pops and stuffed one into her mouth as she grabbed the containers with her free hand, freezing when the taste of metallic vodka rushed her senses.

She'd put the wrong pop in her mouth.

Chloe cringed at the taste, the crimson liquid melting slowly with the heat of her mouth and forcing her to swallow as she quickly made her way to the freezer and put the containers back.

The second the containers were back in the freezer and the door closed, Chloe pulled the blood pop out of her mouth and cringed through her last swallow of the weird tasting concoction. It wasn't necessarily bad, the vodka overpowering the blood, but the fact that she knew it was blood played with her mind. She could taste it all over her mouth, a trail of the red liquid making its way down the corner of her mouth.

A sound caused her to turn towards the doorway and found Angel standing there, eyeing her oddly, intensely.

"Is that..." he moved forwards. "Blood?"

Chloe gulped, the taste sharp against her palette. "I-uh-got them mixed up." She held up both. "They're identical."

Angel was silent as he came towards her, his face shifting to that of his demon.

Chloe's heart raced, though not from fear. This face was the one she was used to, having first met and cared for him with it. Despite the fact that this was the demon's visage, she could never fear it.

Grabbing her by her hips, Angel surprised her by picking her up and swinging around, planting her down on the free counter space, standing between her thighs as he leaned in and licked the blood trail down the corner of her mouth up to her lips.

Chloe gasped, and when she did he captured her mouth with his own, slipping his tongue passed her lips, claiming every inch. He cleaned her mouth of every hint of blood and vodka, leaving his own taste instead as his grip on her hips tightened and he brought her tighter against him, betraying his desire against the apex of her legs.

The blonde cried out at the surprising bulge, dropping the forgotten pops to the floor as her hands slid into his dark tresses, clenching fistfuls as she arched into him.

Angel growled, the sound reverberating within her as suddenly metallic taste filled her mouth once more.

Chloe tensed for a split second, confused as to why she was tasting blood again, wondering if Angel had managed to nick her with his fangs somehow, but the lack of pain denied that she'd been cut. And then Angel flicked his tongue against her, coating it with the metallic taste. His blood. It was _his_ blood. He'd removed every trace of the offending vodka-mixed blood and was replacing it with his own.

Part of Chloe recoiled, hematophagy not exactly something she'd ever thought of as appealing, yet she trusted Angel had a reason for this and just accepted him without question. Her tongue flicked against his timidly, and something rose warm and electrifying spread throughout her body as Angel growled once more, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her almost painfully close as he took the kiss deeper. His need pulsed against her, causing a blush of embarrassment and need to creep up her breasts.

The front door slammed shut. "I COME BEARING NEWS!"

Chloe's eyes widened, shocked out of the mood as Spike could be heard coming towards them. She slapped at Angel's back when he refused to let go of her when she struggled.

Angel tensed, a growl rolling in the back of his throat before he finally turned to look at Spike, who was leaning in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

"Careful 'Gel." Spike declared evenly as he watched them with arms folded over his chest. "We wouldn't want you to get all Happy, would we?"

Angel didn't move.

Horrified and embarrassed, Chloe pushed at him, slipping off of the counter and moving so that her back was leaning against the fridge. She took in deep breaths, keeping both vampires in her sight, not trusting either to be out of her peripheral vision. "You said you have news?"

Spike eyed her oddly, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "Whatever I could have said isn't half as interesting as what was going on _here_."

"Enough, Spike." Angel growled at him.

"Just stating things how they are." Spike replied in that odd way of his. "You _do_ remember that if you get the Happy you'll go back to the 'Gelus we all _love_ to despise, right?" His pale blue gaze went to Chloe before returning to Angel, his expression going provoking. "Don't think the bird will be so trusting with you, would like you _half_ as much, if you play the Cum and Go game with her like you did with the Slayer." He sneered. "Remember, the last time you played that little game you ended up with a sword through your gut and a nice, all expenses paid trip to some _lovely_ hell dimension."

Angel snarled and made towards Spike menacingly.

Spike's face shifted as well as he met him.

"Enough!" Chloe hurried between them, placing her hand on each of their chests, knowing they could easily push her to the side if the truly wanted to. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that there will be no fighting in this house? Especially not between you two? If you can't understand that the _both_ of you will be out on your asses!"

They turned their annoyed, angered demon faces on _her_.

"Oh yes, watch me _tremble_." Chloe snapped at them both, grabbing hold of both of their shirts. "We're a family. Families argue, they don't even have to like each other, but they stick together and they protect each other. They do _not_ turn on each other when they should be banding closer. There are _Mohra _Demons out there. They're _known_ for hunting down warriors of The Powers That Be. They could very well have been after Buffy but _I_ was the one who was attacked and nearly killed, _would_ have been killed if _Lois_ hadn't saved me. If you two don't start getting your act together I'll ask her to unbind the spell on _her_ home and leave you two here to kill each other. I'd be safer with her anyway since you two are two busy trying to kill _each other_."

Both Spike and Angel growled at that not so subtle jab at both of them.

Honestly, Chloe didn't want either of them thinking she was a target (she didn't even really believe it) but she knew them enough to know that this was the only way to get them to stop fighting each other...by giving them _someone else_ to fight with.

"Don't bloody play the innocent here ducks," Spike snapped at her. "You're mostly to blame for this whole situation."

"_Me_?" She squeaked. "I've done _nothing_! You two are the ones who're constantly at each other's throats!"

"Because you're a bloody cocktease!" Spike nearly yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Chloe froze, her eyes wide.

Her?

A tease?

She wanted to scream at him and tell him that it wasn't true, she _wasn't_!

But now as she thought about it...the blonde felt mortified as she realized he could be right.

She knew they were both somewhat attracted to her, and she'd never done anything to dissuade that attraction. If they'd kiss her she'd kiss back. She flirted. She danced around the issue while never truly tackling it head on. She'd put up the whole "I'm not a sex kitten" rule but then whenever one of them touched her she didn't even put up a fight. She wanted it. Wanted them. And then she got angry when they took out their resentment on each other?

Spike was _right_.

This _was_ her fault!

"You're right."

"Of course I'm bloody right!" Spike growled.

"Spike, shut up already." Angel glared at him.

"No, he's right." Chloe let go of their shirts and went to lean against the fridge once more, hugging herself. "He's completely right. I've-I've-," she cleared her throat, cringing. "I've been a c-cocktease."

"You haven't." Angel defended her honor valiantly. "We've been the ones who have been pressing the issue with you."

"And I could have denied either or both of you, but I didn't." Chloe couldn't believe she was talking this candidly about these things. "How can I honestly expect the both of you to get along and for there to be no tension between us if one moment I'm kissing one of you and the other minute I'm kissing the other? And then we never talk about it, about what it means, what implications it has or anything."

"Damn straight." Spike was apparently seriously pissed.

And he had every right.

She wouldn't like it if she were in his position.

"Things can't continue the way it has between us." Chloe decided, feeling queasy.

Spike nodded.

Angel eyed her, wary.

"There's only one solution that I can see that will fix this." Chloe ran her hand through her hair.

"Bloody _finally_." Spike snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Thought we'd end up tearing out each other's throats before you figured this whole damn thing out!"

"Spike, _enough_." Angel snapped.

"No! If I hadn't said what we were both thinking she would never have realized what the real issue here is and come to the _obvious_ realization of how to end this whole problem once and for all!" Spike snarled at Angel. "If anything, Poofster, you should be _thanking_ me."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I've been putting it off when I knew it was the best thing-the _only_ thing-I could do in this situation."

"Shame on you." Spike was laying it on thick. "But at least you're playing with the big kids now. You're up to speed and things can only go uphill from hereon."

"Right." Chloe nodded, gulping. "I just have to get my head around the thought of actually having a girlfriend. I mean, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but still, I don't think it actually hit me."

"Yes well-wait-_what_?" Spike's smarter-than-thou smugness suddenly evaporated into confusion.

Angel groaned and looked away. "Good work, William. It's a good thing you decided to handle this."

"Oi! You! Not helping!" Spike snapped at him before turning to Chloe, eyes narrowed on her. "You are not that bloody dense luv."

First she was a cocktease and now dense?

Chloe was starting to feel offended.

"You don't need a bloody _girlfriend_, I thought we'd established this when you came clean to us about your bleedin' curse." Spike kept his narrowed eyes on her. "You've got 'Gel and I, and while 'Gel is _basically_ impotent thanks to his little curse," he sent Angel an evil smirk before returning his look towards her. "You've got _me_. Between the two of us we're going to scratch you're every itch. And you'll scratch ours. Or. At least. _Mine._"

Chloe frowned at the platinum blonde. "That's what started this whole issue Spike!"

"No, you fluttering around the issue, promising and not coming through, is what caused this." Spike replied before turing to Angel. "And what's up with you, eh? You have a bloody _curse_ Old Man! You can't be putting your hands all over her! You'll get a Happy!"

It stroked Chloe's ego somewhat that Spike believed she could give Angel that moment of Perfect Happiness.

"We don't know that the curse is the same." Angel argued, face going back human. "Jenny was the one who put this together for me, remember that. She wouldn't have added the Happiness Clause again. She'd already seen all that happened when Angelus was set free. She wouldn't want to risk that ever again." Angel's dark eyes were determined. "And she wasn't punishing me with a soul like her ancestors, she was _gifting_ it."

"Suppositions!" Spike huffed, not seeming at all convinced. "What if you get hilt deep in our bird and then your soul goes sayonara like last time?"

"It's _not_." Angel snapped. "And what do you care anyway? I thought you _liked_ Angelus more."

"I can't stand _either_ or you." Spike replied, face returning human. "But at least the _soul_ isn't stupid enough to want to end the friggin _world_!"

"I'm not going to try and end the world!" Angel huffed, annoyed. "Been there, done that, got run through with a sword!"

Spike opened his mouth.

Chloe sensed it, eyes widening. "Shut up! The both of you! Please!"

It must have been the 'please', because both vampires went silent immediately.

Chloe felt the barrier she had around the house being attacked, a weakness being searched for so as to destroy it. "I need you two to leave through the back. Don't make a sound. Don't come back until I call you, and if I don't call you by sunrise find somewhere else to hide during the day."

"What the hell?" Spike frowned.

"_Please_." Chloe could feel the attack strengthen. "My _mother_ is out there trying to get in. I can't let her know about you two. Not yet."

Spike looked like he was about to protest.

Angel grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out through the back door with him, closing the door silently.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe quickly cleaned up the melted pops and then turned towards the front door and walked towards it, willing the shield around her house, the one that kept her mother from entering to strengthen. What was she doing here? Hadn't they had enough of a bad meeting at the dance? Chloe's cheek _still_ throbbed sometimes from the force of the blow and she knew that this couldn't end well.

It was with that knowledge that she opened her front door and turned on the outside light, illuminating Moira Sullivan who stood on the outside of the small arched gate looking mildly impressed.

"How is it that you can't manage a half-decent glamour and yet cast an impressive protective shield?" Moira questioned. "Did Lois cast it?"

It shouldn't hurt to be reminded just how little her mother thought about her abilities, she should be used to it already. "What are you doing here?"

A flash of emotion could be seen on Moira's face before it was gone, replaced by determination. "The underground has been buzzing lately. Apparently two vampire Masters are here in town. Angelus the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody have been here before but they'd left some time ago. They're extremely dangerous and have been said to have been seen around this neighborhood, which isn't surprisingly considering how close it is to the cemetery. Have you noticed any suspicious vampires these last couple of nights?"

"No one suspicious." She could be truthful, Spike and Angel didn't really seem like suspicious characters to her. "You didn't just come here to gossip. So what else is there to talk about?"

"Lois told me you two were attacked by Mohra demons." Moira replied, straight to the point. "You should have told me, Chloe."

"And let you grieve over the fact that they didn't get rid of your defective kid?"

Moira's expression went completely blank. "That was a low blow, Chloe."

She knew it.

"Mohra's don't just attack willy nilly. They are usually sent by someone." Moira replied. "Were they after you? Or Lois?"

Chloe took in a deep breath. "Probably neither. We just got in the way."

"Who fought them more?" Moira asked, although she seemed to already know the answer. "Who did they seem to attack more viciously?"

"Lois." Chloe responded, cringing, knowing that her mother already knew this just by knowing Lois' power compared to hers.

"I thought so. The Mohra usually target important warriors of The Powers That Be...or people who are important to the Balance." Moira rubbed her chin. "I knew Lois' power was incredibly strong for her age, but the fact that they were sent after her only shows that she's even more important than I gave her credit for. I will have to increase her training." Those cold blue eyes rested on Chloe. "Will be much easier now that you refuse to be taught."

Chloe bit back a snap at her mother. "How fortunate."

A muscle jumped in Moira's cheek. "Are you not going to invite your own mother into your house? I'm...curious...to see what you've made of the piece of junk."

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe waited for a moment to compose herself before smiling pleasantly at her mother. "Please, come in."

Moira tried to open the gate.

Nothing.

She tried harder.

Nothing.

"Ooops. Sorry. This spell of Lois'...I just have a hard time controlling it." Chloe continued to smile, just letting her mother believe this was Lois' power keeping her out.

Finally the magic let Moira open the gate and walk in, although it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable.

Moira walked down the stone walkway to the house and stepped inside, flinching as if having been zapped with electricity. She then shook it off and looked around the foyer. "You've painted."

"Was a bitch." Chloe nodded.

"Would have been easy with the right spell and ability." Moira murmured before stepping through the arched doorway into the house itself, gazing around her in silence as she took in the fresh coat of paint, the new furniture and the decorations. She pursed her lips, eyebrows nearly touching in a frown. "How did you manage to afford all of this on your allowance?"

"I know where to shop." Chloe replied vaguely.

"It would seem." Moira kept her lips pursed as she allowed Chloe to give her the grand tour of the living room, dinning room, kitchen, and of the rest of the mansion which she'd worked on. The blonde skipped the parts she had yet to get around to, and took her mother upstairs, feeling a moment's panic when her mother moved immediately towards Angel's room.

But the door wouldn't open.

No matter how hard Moira tried, she couldn't open the door, and it obviously frustrated her.

"Lois' abilities are far superior than I gave her credit for if her spell could be _this strong_." Moira mumbled after she found herself unable to open the door to Spike's room either. "It's not a wonder that you're unable to fully control it."

Chloe bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue.

Moira finished touring the rest of the few remodeled rooms upstairs and then sniffed on her way back down the stairs. "Your room lacks basic spellcraft essentials. You need to erect some sort of special protection for that room, and if you're unable to do so by the gods make Lois do it. At least we know it'll be done properly, even if she has to cast it from the outside. Just stand in the window so she can know which room to focus on."

"Of course." Chloe walked her mother towards the foyer, hoping it was hint enough that she'd outworn her welcome. "If that's all, I have practicing I need to do."

Moira's lips pursed more. "About that-."

Chloe's phone beeped and she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and reading the text message that had just arrived from Buffy: **_Need to talk to you. Am across the street._**

"Lois calling to check up on you I suppose." Moira declared.

"You know, I actually have friends who aren't Lois." Chloe tried her best to keep civil.

"Of course you do."

"I _do_." Chloe responded, voice betraying her annoyance finally. "And one of those people is waiting on me. So if that's all you came here to do I need to go."

Moira huffed, going to the door and opening it, leaving.

Chloe followed her out, closing the door behind her before making her way to the gate and closing it after her mother and her, noting with slight amusement how Moira seemed to let out a breath of relief the second she stepped out of the gate, as if she could breathe better now.

There, standing across the street, was Buffy.

"Is that the Slayer?" Moira asked in surprise when she noticed her. "What's the Slayer doing here?"

"Drive safely." Chloe ignored her question, looking both ways before crossing the street, meeting Buffy by the light post. "Hey."

Buffy shifted her weight on her feet. "I need to ask a favor."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "If this has to do with Angel-."

"No!" Buffy shook her head. "I'm not-_no_. This has to do with..." she either did the Jazz Fingers movement or _could_ have been referring to magic...maybe.

"What exactly do you need?" Chloe asked, not noticing that her mother had yet to leave and was watching them intently from the other side of the road.

"It's about the Maury demons."

"Mohra demons?" Chloe blinked.

"Right. Mara demons." Buffy nodded.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, amused. "What about them?"

"Well, we've been investigating and we think they're after the Seal of Solomon."

Chloe's eyes widened. "The Seal of Solomon is in _Sunnydale_?"

"You know about the Seal?" Buffy seemed surprised.

"A magical ring which was said to have the ability to imprison _demons_?" Chloe made a face. "It stood out in my studies, yeah. Mom was saying how much easier it would be if it were found and used to rid the world of demons once and for all, or at least control them and keep the bad ones in line." She frowned. "But in the wrong hands anyone who had the ring could enslave all demons and make them their slaves. There was a _reason_ it was taken from King Solomon. The power went to his head. It's too powerful for just one person to command. Think Sauron's One Ring."

"Huh?" Buffy looked completely lost.

"Never mind." Embarrassed by how much of a geek she was, Chloe sighed. "If you guys know where it is what do you need my help for?"

"That's it you see, we've already found it." Buffy flinched.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Xander tried it on and..." Buffy frowned. "I think it's possessed him. Giles tried to do something to stop him but the ring has tied itself to Xander and he's enslaving every demon he comes upon and while that's usually a-okay the Seal actually works on _humans_ too."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped.

"Oz, Willow and Giles are all under his control and I can't think of anyone else to turn to." Buffy bit her bottom lip.

Chloe looked back at her house, finding her mother thankfully gone. "Spike and Angel might know something about the Seal...and if there's a need for magic Lois is really the one to go to. I'll call her. We can meet up someplace we can all talk. Can't be my house, Lois can't enter it."

"The school's library. Xander is avoiding there like hell for some reason." Buffy revealed, though she looked confused as to why Lois couldn't enter her own cousin's house.

Intrigued by that information, Chloe pulled out her phone and began dialing Lois' number.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe felt seriously awkward sitting at the "Scooby Table" in the library, and she couldn't help but always send the floor a look of distrust...and feel like an utter _weirdo_ for it. Thankfully though neither Spike or Angel, or Lois, seemed all that comfortable there. Buffy was uncomfortable as well. Cordelia though, she was oblivious and seeming quite chirper for some weird reason. Buffy filled in everyone on how they'd decided that the Seal of Solomon was what the Mohra demons had been after, and how she and Giles and the others had gone to the graveyard, dug it up, and how Xander had joked about it being an 'accessory of doom' before trying it on and doing some sort of King Solomon impersonation, declaring Buffy to be the first of his "porcupines".

"Concubines." Chloe couldn't stop herself.

"Huh?" Buffy paused in the middle of her story-telling.

"King Solomon had 700 wives and 300 _concubines_." Chloe explained. "Not 'porcupines'."

Buffy paused and blinked, tilting her head to the side. "That makes so much more sense now."

"How exactly did one guy even get _around_ to _having_ so many women?" Lois made up her face in disgust. "That in itself showed this Solomon dude was no good. No _real man_ needs to have so many women." She leaned over the table. "If you ask me, that's overcompensating for _something_ if you know what I mean."

Spike sniggered as he blew out a puff of sent.

"No smoking in the library!" Buffy glared at him.

Spike took in a deep whiff and blew the next curtain of smoke at the Slayer.

Buffy growled at him.

Cordelia raised her hand, causing everyone to look at her. "Is it pretty?"

"Huh?" Buffy made a face.

"The ring." Cordelia declared as if this should be obvious and Buffy mentally deficient for not instinctively knowing what she'd been referring to. "Is it pretty?"

Angel shook his head.

Buffy tilted her head to the side, apparently considering the question seriously. "Well, yeah, in this gaudy oldish _male_ way."

Cordelia nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.

The Slayer then continued her tale, saying how they came back to the library to discuss what to do with the ring and they hadn't realized Xander hadn't taken it off-and was beginning to act weird. It was only when he turned the ring on Oz and made him a minion, ordering him to attack Buffy. Xander then fought Willow and Giles off easily and somehow ensnared them...but right when Buffy was cornered something had happened, and Xander had growled something about not being able to be in this place anymore, and had rushed away almost as if in pain.

Chloe frowned her eyes at that little information, wondering what exactly it was about this place that had disturbed him so much that he'd retreated with his minions when he'd obviously been about to win.

"The ring doesn't work on Slayers. I think our whole 'protect the world' thing leaves us immune to that sort of stuff." Buffy pursed her lips as she paced the floor, obviously filled with energy and needing to burn it somehow.

"It shouldn't be working on _humans_." Angel declared with a frown. "There has never been a history of the Seal being used on human, it reacts to demons and only demons."

"Then it must have evolved, because Oz is a werewolf, but Willow and Giles are a hundred percent human." Buffy replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe asked curiously.

Buffy blinked. "You can't honestly think _Giles_ has demon in him!"

"She has a point." Cordelia interjected. "I don't think any self-respecting demon would wear so much tweed."

"So it _must_ work on humans too." The Slayer insisted.

"Your dorky little friend could be minion-izing the whole of _Sunnydale_." Lois frowned darkly. "We need to find a way to either get the ring off of him or at least disable it, make the magic on it null and void."

"You can do that?" Buffy asked in surprise.

Lois took in a deep breath. "It's a little out of my depth, but if Chloe and I pool our energies I might be able to pull it off."

"Wait just a bloody second there, I'm not letting my bird do anything that'll be dangerous to her." Spike protested from his seat to Chloe's left.

Chloe was shocked that instead of looking pissed off at that Lois stared at the vampire for a moment before the corner of her lips lifted in a satisfied smile.

"It wouldn't be that easy anyway." Angel interjected from his seat to Chloe's right as he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table. "I've heard of this Seal, the _Master_ was scared of it. No one with demon blood in their veins could control it so it was basically useless as a tool except against _us_. Apparently Solomon made demons everywhere his slaves and forced them to build his temples, not only for the Hebrew god but for the gods of all of his wives, and concubines. He was a tyrant. It was only thanks to the fact that he didn't know that one of his concubines was actually part demon that our side was able to get the ring away from him."

"Chit buggered him senseless then stole it while he was sleeping if I remember right." Spike agreed. "The ring then quickly passed hands as the demons kept it hidden from Solly and his people until it became nothing more but a legend to future generations."

"Till now." Cordelia announced, eyeing Buffy. "When _you_ dug it up and handed it to the guy with the biggest chip on his shoulder and desire for some sort of authority and recognition in his pathetic little life."

"Do _not_ talk like that about Xander." Buffy frowned.

"I'm just saying that this is _all_ your fault." Cordelia replied.

"She's got a point." Lois declared.

"_Guys_." Chloe sighed, wondering why she was _always _the referee. "We have to work _together_. Why am I _always_ the only one who remembers this? Play fair."

"Fine, I'll be nice." Lois pouted, folding her arms over her chest despite leaning hard back against her chair, tilting it far enough that she was balancing on the back legs. "Even though the world _could_ be dominated by King Harris and it would _all_ be the _Slayer's_ fault."

Buffy growled at her.

"Wait." Chloe turned to Angel. "You said that you didn't think a spell against the ring would work but you didn't say _why_ exactly."

"Oh. Right." If Angel could blush he would have been doing so right now, shifting in his seat. "Magic was useless against the ring before. It was why it was only taken from his in the late of his life. Countless witches did their best to try both of the options Lois pointed out, but the ring was too powerful. There was also some sort of protection over it that makes it invulnerable to magic."

"Great." Lois frowned. "I'm officially useless now."

Buffy groaned, throwing herself down on the seat. "We need a _plan_."

"Hows about this?" Spike offered, blowing out a wall of smoke at her once more. "We go with reenacting the original way it was taken. You bugger the bloke senseless then steal it away while he's knackered."

Buffy glared at Spike hotly, sending Angel a quick look before snarling at Spike. "That is _not_ happening you _pig_."

"What? You were more than willing to send your so-called "One True Love" to an eternity in _hell_ for the good of the world and all of the strangers in it." Spike pointed out cruelly. "Don't see how this can be any worse."

Silence fell in the library.

Buffy's gaze was mortified and pained as she gazed at her hands.

Angel appeared quite uncomfortable as well as his sojourn in the hell dimension was brought up.

Chloe sent Spike a glare.

He raised his eyebrow at her, obviously not at all repentant.

Cordelia's hand went up again.

Buffy groaned, resting her forehead tiredly against the table. "What is it _this_ time?"

"Why would the Mohra want the ring?" Cordelia surprised everyone by asking a _really_ good question. "I mean, they're demons right? So wouldn't they _want_ it to continue being hidden? Why would they risk it being found and put on the finger of the first doofus it comes across?"

Lois' eyes narrowed, meeting Chloe's gaze. "That's a _very_ good question."

Chloe agreed. "It doesn't make any sense. They would get nothing _good_ out of the ring being found. It could only be used _against_ them."

"Maybe Rupert's books have something they can tell us about the ring." Angel turned to Buffy. "What were the books Rupert was researching concerning the Seal of Solomon?"

Buffy's head rose at that, eyes wide, realizing that Angel was talking to her. "Uh..." a small blush tinted her cheeks as she looked up towards the stacks. "They're, over there. Will you help me bring them here?"

Angel looked hesitant, surprisingly uncomfortable, before nodding and standing. "Of course."

Buffy hurried to her feet, smiling brightly at him. "Follow me!"

Cordelia watched them go before turning to Chloe. "I need to pee." And with that she got up and left, humming happily to herself.

Spike shook his head. "_What_ is she doing here again?"

Lois frowned at him. "She was using her family's influence to help me get the last of the ingredients I needed for the unbinding spell when Chloe called."

"She also asked a really good question none of us even considered." Chloe frowned. "It makes no sense for the Mohra demons to be here for the Seal of Solomon, unless they wanted to move it somewhere else to keep it hidden but still it doesn't make any sense. If they're after then why come to the school?"

Lois frowned. "You're right. If they were after the Seal they should have gone straight to the cemetery."

Something cold settled in Chloe's stomach. "They're after something else."

"Oh." Spike puffed out a blanket of smoke. "Right. Knew there was something I was forgetting."

The cousins' eyes trained on him.

"I was going to tell you before I walked in on 'Gel about to deflower you in the kitchen." Spike mumbled, apparently still displeased with the memory.

"_What_?" Lois squeaked, turning to look at her cousin.

Chloe ignored her, cheeks flaming, glaring at the blonde vampire. "Go on."

"Well, as I was saying, I arrived bearing news." Spike took another drag of the cigarette before answering. "Willy finally caved. The lil bugger really _was_ holding out on us this whole time because he was irrational enough to fear _the others _more than _us_." He snorted, obviously finding this ridiculous. "He didn't know exactly what the 'other' business the Mohra were here in town to do, but he _did_ know that part of it was a _hit_."

Lois snorted. "Slayer's got a _hit_ out on her? How..._mobster_...of her."

"No, actually." Spike breathed out the last bit of smoke before snuffing his cigarette. "The hit, as far as Willy can tell, has been placed on _you_."

Lois' eyes widened. "_What_?"

"_WHAT_?" Chloe cried out.

Something crashed in the stacks and suddenly Angel was in view, coming towards them, eyes narrowed in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing all that important." Spike shrugged.

Chloe slapped the back of his head before turning to Lois.

"I have a _hit_ placed on me?" Lois squeaked, breathing in and out, obviously trying to keep calm yet not managing to do so.

"_What_?" Angel frowned, coming towards them and stopping by Chloe's side.

Buffy appeared, holding a large book to her chest, mumbling something about her Watching killing her when he found out that Angel had dropped his books on the ground.

"Spike says Willy told him that the Mohra are here to kill Lois." Chloe whispered.

"Part of it." Spike reminded. "It's not all about killing her. They've got another job, Willy didn't know _what_ though."

Angel frowned darkly. "This isn't good."

Spike shrugged.

Buffy looked between them before putting the book down. "Wait. _Why_ do the demons want Lois dead?"

"They don't want her dead, its a job. They're doing someone else's bidding, and believe me, these blokes don't just work for _anyone_. They're snobby and only work the most powerful demons and such." Spike replied. "They won't leave until the job is done."

Lois clenched her fists.

"Spike's right." Angel sighed before turning to Lois. "How far along are you in the unbinding spell?"

She blinked in surprise, taking in a deep breath. "I just got the last ingredient I needed tonight."

"Good." Angel nodded. "You and Chloe perform the spell on the house. Until we can deal with the situation you'll stay with us. It's safer for you that way."

"Wait! _What_?" Spike complained.

Lois' eyes widened in utter shock as she looked at Angel.

Chloe smiled at him, that tenderness clutching her heart tighter. She reached out and slipped her hand into his, squeezing softly.

Angel's gaze lowered to their joined hands and his serious expression slipped, a small smile tilting his lips, as he squeezed her hand.

Lois looked between them.

So did Buffy, the Slayer's gaze finally lowering, closing, as she held the book to her heart.

The library doors swung open and Cordelia hurried towards them. "Guys!" She looked behind her before reaching them, eyes wide. "Scooby Pack!"

Suddenly the doors to the library flung open and Oz and Willow stood there, smiling eerily evil smiles.

Cordelia went behind Lois.

"Will?" Buffy's voice was like that of a hopeful child. "Oz?"

"We're here to get you, Buffy." Will smiled even eerier at the Slayer. "Our master wishes for you, and you will come with us and be his bride."

Buffy made a face. "Will, you don't have demon in you, you NEED to snap out of it!"

"But, you see, she actually _does_ have demon in her Buffy." Oz surprised everyone by announcing. "You see, I scratched her last full moon while she was on Oz-Duty." He smirked. "The Call of the Wild _mightn't_ have been the smartest choice of literature to read to an already riled werewolf."

"_Scratched_?" Buffy whispered that one word, horrified. "Willow, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Willow rubbed one of her arms and shrugged, still seeming off though. "Didn't know how to tell you...doesn't matter though." That eery smile returned. "You will come with us and be our Master's Queen."

"Number One." Oz chuckled. "I think he's going to try and surpass last time."

Willow agreed.

Chloe looked between them before narrowing her eyes when she realized that while they were standing in the doorway, they weren't coming any further inside of the library.

Interesting.

Hadn't Buffy said that Xander hadn't been able to stay in here for long?

There was something about this library that affected the magic of the Seal.

"_Incursu sphaera." _Crackling energy formed as an orb in Lois' palm. "If you don't fancy being electrocuted I'd suggest you two get the _hell_ out of here."

Buffy sent Lois a look, obviously worried about her friends.

Chloe watched annoyance flashing over their faces, and yet neither Willow nor Oz tried to come closer.

There was definitely something about this place that unnerved them.

"Buffy." Willow tried once more, holding her hand out to her friend.

Buffy looked torn, wanting to take her friend's hand, and yet knowing she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry that I was so preoccupied with my own issues that I didn't even notice how you must have been freaking out because of the scratch. I've been such a bad friend to you but you're my best friend and I love you." Her eyes were determined. "I _will_ free you and everyone else from this."

For a second there seemed to be a flash of the old Willow, and then the redhead sneered and turned, leaving, Oz following her.

Tears sprung to Buffy's eyes as she collapsed on a seat, still clutching Giles' book to her heart, seeming about to cry.

"Does this mean Giles really _might_ be a demon?" Cordelia asked.

The group was silent.

Chloe took a step towards the door before pausing and turning towards the others. "Is there something about this place that no one is telling me about?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked up, doing her best to be brave.

"What is so special about the library?" Chloe wanted to know, hands on her hips.

"You mean _other_ than it being the mouth of hell?" Cordelia made up her face.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"_What_?" Lois gasped, looking around her. "_That's_ the freaky energy that's been making me so uncomfortable?"

"You've felt it too?" Chloe asked, relieved.

Lois nodded.

"The Hellmouth." Chloe whispered.

"Right here under our feet." Lois whispered back.

Suddenly Chloe froze. "Oh my god."

"What?" Spike frowned. "What's wrong bit?"

Chloe smiled brightly as she looked up. "It finally makes sense! The reason why Xander couldn't stay here long! The reason why those two couldn't come any closer! It's because of the hell mouth being here!"

The others looked at her in question.

Except for Lois, whose eyes were widening and she was smiling. "Chloe you're a genius! That could work! It could _actually_ work!"

"It'll be draining." Chloe warned. "And you're the one who'll have to bear most of the burden."

"I can handle it." Lois assured, the energy orb disappearing from her palm as she grabbed her bag and threw it on the table, shuffling through it. "I'll have to do the unbinding spell later when I'm recharged and I'll definitely need your help and added energy to do this, but I think I can do it."

"Good." Chloe nodded, beginning to get excited.

"Luv?" Spike seemed somewhat amused.

"Yeah?" Chloe turned towards him.

The blonde vampire patted his knee. "Why don't you sit on Uncle Spike's knee and share with the rest of the class what you two little witches are planning?"

It was only then that Chloe realized that the others were all giving her and Lois confused looks.

"Oh." She slipped her hand from Angel's, surprising even herself by going to sit on Spike's knee. "Okay, here's the plan so far..."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The table and chairs had been moved to the sides baring the floor right above the hellmouth. A circle had been drawn in chalk and within it various different sigils. The lights were dimmed and the room quiet as Chloe and Lois sat within the circle. Their palms had ben sliced and then tired together with a purple string, their cuts pressed against each other, their joined hands bleeding into the symbol-etched teacup in the middle of the circle. Their backs straight, their eyes closed, they trailed their free hands in a crescent moon shape back and forth, gathering energy at their fingertips as they let the numbness begin from their toes and slowly rise up their bodies.

The others had left to handle their parts of the plan, so the cousins were able to close their eyes and truly just relax. They envisioned themselves as unmovable, connected profoundly to the hellmouth, roots sprouting from their bodies and digging deep beneath, anchoring them.

As their blood continued to mingle and drip into the symbol-covered teacup, the hellmouth energy began to grow more tangible around them, sinister and electric. It was usually the very thing they would block out and yet now the cousins welcomed the darker energy as it circled them, attaching itself to their auras, which would need to undergo some _serious_ purification once this was over. They could feel their bodies sucking up the energy through their pores, knew it was working. The darkness began to cover them like a glove and they accepted it, opening themselves up to it, accepting it into them as one.

"_Power from mother, Power from earth_," the two chanted softly in unison. "_Power from within, and Power from worth. Take over and make us stronger. We will be weak no longer._"

The hellmouth energy anchored within, giving them the power they needed to continue.

Their blood continued to pool down between them, filling the teacup halfway.

"_Spirits All grant me this chance_," Lois continued on her own. "_Hearken my call for the Spirit of balance."_ Power began to whip around them, proving that they were being heard._ "Spirit of balance, grant me the power right the scales. In this quest I will not fail."_

The blood within the teacup began to bubble.

"_Power from mother, Power from earth_," they chanted once more. "_Power from within, and Power from worth. Take over and make us stronger. We will be weak no longer._"

Energy began to manifest at the tips of their swaying fingers as a purple light, leaving traces of their movement, two half moons on each side.

"_Spirit of balance hear my prayer, the world imbalanced is in despair."_ Lois continued, tightening her hold on Chloe's hand, proving that she was beginning to feel the energy drain from the magnitude of this spell and was anchoring herself in her cousin's energy. "_When light or darkness peace does threaten, let me wield your greatest weapon."_

The blood within the teacup began to _boil_.

"_Power from mother, Power from earth_," the familiar chant continued. "_Power from within, and Power from worth. Take over and make us stronger. We will be weak no longer._"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I still don't get why _we_ are the ones who have to figure out _where_ King Doofus and his Merry Minions are." Cordelia complained as she drove around town with a silent Slayer in her passenger's seat. "We have two badass vampires on our team. _Why_ aren't we sending _them_ out instead?"

"Because they're _demons_ Cordelia." Buffy took in a deep breath. "The ring _enslaves_ demons. Thus _we_ do the tracking."

"What if they double back before we do and find Lois and Chloe in the middle of the ritual?" Cordelia worried. "There's all that blood. They could go GRRRR."

"Angel wouldn't do that." Buffy defended. "And he wouldn't let Spike hurt them. They'll be fine."

"They're trying to conjure up the Seal of Solomon's evil twin." Cordelia made a face. "They will _not_ be fine. Do you remember the _last time_ the hellmouth energy was active? I mean, those tentacles have _traumatized_ me."

"They're not _opening_ the hellmouth Cordelia." Buffy nonetheless was worried as well. "They're tapping into the energy that naturally is there. There won't be any tentacles. Everything's going to be alright. Lois said so."

"Lois lied." Cordelia replied, eyes narrowed, holding tightly to her steering wheel. "I'm no witch but I've been getting a good idea of what it means to be one since we've been hanging, and let me tell you that being a witch _sucks_. Not only do they have the curse that basically says Be Lesbian or Kill Your Husband And Child By Unintentionally Sucking The Life Outta Them, but using too much magic, or not enough magic, can hurt them _big time_."

Buffy turned to Cordelia at that, eyes widening in shock. "What do you _mean_ they're cursed?"

"You know, they're some special bloodline." Cordelia shrugged, speaking as if this should be obvious. "Because of that they got the whammy by some less special witches. Chloe said that according to her mother...who is a total bitch by the way...the curse was an attempt to end their bloodline forever. Lois swears whoever cursed their ancestors were just a pair of perverted male witches who wanted to force the female witches into 'sexy lesbian hotness'."

"I don't understand." Buffy whispered, shocked at this news.

"I know!" Cordelia agreed empathetically. "What is it about lesbians that turn men on so much? If they're lesbians they're not going to be interested in men _at all_! It doesn't make any sense why two girls being into each other is actually a top _male_ fantasy!"

"Cordelia?"

"Yeah?"

Sigh. "Nevermind."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The two crescent moons of power around them had grown and joined in a glowing barrier around the cousins as wind picked up inside of the closed off room, their hair beginning to levitated around them. Lighting and thunder clashed within the library, leaving charred remnants on the ground as an unholy mist began to rise from the floorboards surrounding the sacred circle. Voices whispered in the darkness, a multitude of tones, words, watchers.

"_Esse mundati_." Lois chanted as the lightning grew in ferocity around her. "_Per sanguine_." The boiling blood in the teacup began to slowly twirl upwards in the air. "_Per dignum_."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as their joined cuts began to burn.

"_Ego sum a velle vas_." Lois continued, her voice strained, obviously feeling the burn as well. "_Uti vas restituo statera_." Her body began to tremble. "_Nostra potentia anchoram vobis_." Her breaths were beginning to sound labored under the stress of the magics they were channeling and summoning. "_Donec in statera est restituit_."

Chloe bit down harder on her bottom lip, her teeth piercing through the skin in an effort to keep the scream at bay as the fierce burning of their cuts infected their bodies, traveling torturously through their veins.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This is bloody stupid." Spike took an annoyed drag of his fag, leaning against the wall as Angel hurried around Lois' house, gathering the things she'd sent them to get after issuing them an invitation to her house (and threatening them with slow death if they ever gave her a reason to revoke the invitation). The blonde vampire wasn't moving a finger to help, instead being quite uncooperative as he gave the sleek, modern place a scornful look. "Can you believe she's related to our Bit? Look at how different her place is. The girl has no taste!"

Angel didn't answer, didn't even seem to be paying attention, instead searching intently for something or the other.

"I don't want her living with us." Spike announced with finality. "She'll cramp our style."

"Spike, how many demons did we have to hide from while trying to get here?" Angel snapped, finally turning towards him. "_How many_ tried to attack and kill us on orders of "The King"?"

The blonde made a face. "Ten attacked and ten _died_. I don't see your point."

"The demon population is not so slowly coming under control of "The King" and if we don't do something to stop him we'll either be killed or become yet another slave of his." Angel preached all high-and-mighty. "I think that _now_ is _not_ the time to be worrying about future cockblocking!"

"Aha!" Spike pointed towards Angel victoriously. "So you _do_ think she's going to be a cockblock!"

"_Spike_..." Angel snarled, growing more and more annoyed by the minute.

"And for the record, this is an _awful_ idea." Spike took another drag. "_I_ say we find out where the headquarters are and charge killing left and right until we have Xander Harris' head on a silver platter."

"Wrong bible story." Angel mumbled, going back to his searching. "And that's always your problem. Your charge in willy nilly. You never stick to a plan." He froze and turned to Spike. "You _will_ stick to this plan!"

Spike pouted. "It's a stupid plan."

"_Spike_." Angel snarled, face changing. "If you do something and mess this all up-!"

"She could refuse to leave! Ever!" Spike finally snapped.

"Will you _stop_ thinking about your _cock_ William?" Angel snapped.

"I'm not bloody talking about the cousin you ginormous _git_!" Spike's face phased to his demon's visage. "I'm talking about _HER_!"

Immediately all anger left Angel and he looked at his grandchilde before answering. "That won't happen. And if it does, we'll deal with it."

"Don't be so bloody _ignorant_. We've lived long enough to know that magic _rarely_ ever goes according to plan..._especially_ not if two inexperienced teenaged witches are trying to Draw Down while using Hellmouth energy!" Spike threw down his fag and crushed it under his boots. "This is a _spectacularly_ bad idea!"

"I know." Angel sighed, finally admitted it to himself although his eyes were determined. "But its the only plan we have that actually has a chance of working. So we're going to stick to the plan like we said we would."

Spike only answer was to light another fag and take a long, aggravated drag.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The blood had risen as a spiral in the air before attaching itself to their joined hands, binding them even further.

"_I am a willing vessel_." Lois was visibly fatigued, sweat pouring down the sides of her pallid face as she forced the words out. "_Let me be your weapon until the balance has been restored_."

Chloe found it harder to breath, to keep awake, it was unbearably hot.

"_My plea, harken I implore_." Lois' words were forced, sounding almost as if she was speaking around something in her mouth. "_Maintain the balance, as you did before._"

The blood was beginning to burn into their skin.

"She's playing with us." Lois let out a loud gasp of air, bringing her free hand to her chest. "She's not coming."

"She has to come." Chloe finally spoke, her words slurring. "She has to!"

"She-she's not-." Lois collapsed face first.

"Lois!" Chloe cried, trying to keep awake, her fingers going to her cousin's throat, feeling her pulse still beating strong.

The brunette lay on the ground, still, unconscious from the stress of having to channel so much unnatural energy.

Chloe could feel her own body beginning to shut down.

No.

She couldn't-.

Chloe's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of being toyed with like this.

They needed help!

This was her job!

She _had_ to come!

She _HAD_ to!

Chloe was _sick and tired_ of pleading and begging and supplicating for her to appear to clean up a mess _she_ had created in the first place!

Eyes narrowing, Chloe tightened her grip on Lois' hand. "**COME HERE NOW**!"

Suddenly all the magics, the lightning and thunder, the flames, the burning, it all disappeared, leaving Chloe in near blackness.

"You know, you have _some nerve_." Lois' voice mumbled, but when the brunette sat up bright blue eyes stared back at Chloe instead of hazel.

Chloe turned towards her, fury still burning under her own skin. "The Ring you gave Solomon all those years ago, it's back in human hands and his spirit has possessed the boy who is wearing it."

"I know." She replied, using her free hand to tap her temple. "I know everything my host does."

Chloe's gaze went to the ring on her finger. "Is that it?"

"Never leaves my finger." She replied, gaze going to it, before sighing. "So he's back at it, huh?" She made a face. "Every couple of hundred years some fool finds that ring and puts it on and I have to deal with this again."

Chloe's eyes widened at the realization that others had called upon her to deal with this as well. "Then hide it better." She raised her head. "Or better yet, destroy it."

"If I destroyed it I'd destroy the _balance_." She replied with a displeased expression. "These rings are important to the balance of the world, to demons and humans alike." Her expression saddened. "He was a good guardian of it once you know, before the power became too much for him and he affixed part of his soul to the seal."

"You need to end this, now." Chloe replied with determination. "If you won't destroy the ring you need to exorcise his spirit out of it or do something else because one day he's going to win this battle and to _hell_ with the balance."

"It ends tonight." Her eyes were saddened, but she nodded, standing, pulling Chloe with her by their bond hands. "I must say goodbye to him for the last time."

Chloe observed the sadness as the bonds joining them disappeared. "You still love him...even after all this time?"

"It's why I gave him the Seal." She whispered. "To let him know that although I couldn't be with him, that a part of me always would." She closed her eyes tightly before breathing in, expression agony, and finally she let out her breath and opened her eyes. "I'm ready."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Buffy couldn't get used to seeing those haunting, inhuman blue eyes on Lois' face. Other than the eyes Lois seemed just like herself, and yet those eyes were piercing and sad and so very old, it made Buffy relieved she was sitting in the back with Chloe. They'd found out where Xander was holding court and had texted Angel so he and Captian Peroxide could meet them there, and yet despite the fact that they had their secret weapon onboard with the plan Buffy couldn't help but feel uneasy. How did they know for sure that they could trust this person? And that she would leave Lois' body once it was done?

Also, it took a lot of magic and energy to keep up the spell and from what Buffy had understood, so that the High Level spirit didn't leave Lois completely drained (or dead) once she left she was also spiritually anchored to Chloe and thus was draining _the both of them_. It would give her more time and power of course, but it also meant that if the spirit decided to be a bitch and stay inside of her host she could end up killing both Lois _and_ Chloe.

"I have a question." Cordelia finally spoke up, sending Lois's occupant a wary look. "If your ring controls humans and his ring controls demons...how can he control _Giles_?"

Buffy perked up at this question, a little embarrassed she hadn't thought to ask their guest.

Lois turned to look at Cordelia. "Because he was a host, once, a willing host, as my vessel now is. We can never possess someone and fully leave, a little of us will _always_ remain within the one we possess."

"And that's the part of him that Xander can control." Buffy whispered, remembering Eyghon. No _wonder_ the demon had been able to track down Giles' old friends so easily! A part of him had never left them!

"What about Xander?" Chloe asked, leaning hard against the seat. "What will happen to him when Solomon is taken out? He was human. He shouldn't have any residue left in him right?"

"He was not a willing host." Lois' voice was monotone. "It is different."

"We're here." Cordelia announced.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." Chloe rested her forehead against the glass, staring at the building as the brunette parked. "The Bronze? _Really_?"

"For some reason _everyone_ always ends up choosing there." Cordelia agreed from the front.

"So, one last time, does everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" Buffy looked between the women in the car.

Lois nodded.

So did Cordelia.

Chloe's eyes closed slightly before she shook her head as if to keep awake, and nodded. "Yeah. This will work."

The drain was already having an affect on the witch.

Buffy felt more worry beginning to churn in her stomach. "Let's do this."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Once they'd entered the Bronze they'd been ambushed, and while they'd fought they'd been outnumbered and found themselves captive and being taken to Xander as he sat on a throne on the stage, demon babes on each side of him. His gaze found Lois almost immediately, and Chloe knew that the spirit within him recognized the spirit within her immediately, as a heartbreaking expression- took over his features for a split second before his defenses rose. He beckoned them to be brought forwards, and sneered down at them.

"Did you honestly believe that you could defeat me?" Xander's voice held an odd lilt as he rose from his throne. "Four girls are _nothing_ to me but breeders." He purposely ignored Lois, gaze going to Buffy. "I see the concubine has arrived."

"Why must we play this game all the time, Solomon?" Lois sighed, drawing his attention back to her. "The balance must be restored. You cannot continue doing this. You have to stop."

"So you've come to enslave me to the ring again, have you, Makeda?" Xander finally allowed his gaze to go to her as Oz and Willow held onto Buffy tightly, beginning to drag her away, Giles grabbing her feet and leaving her struggling yet obviously worried about fighting too hard and hurting her friends.

"It's time, Solomon." Lois whispered softly.

His eyes narrowed. "No! Never!" He turned to his minions. "Take the ring from her and take them away to the cage!"

"Remember Solly," a new voice declared as Spike emerged from the shadows. "I keep the little blonde witch."

"_Spike_?" Chloe whispered in horror as his blue gaze leveled with her.

"'Ello luv." Spike smirked, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Change of plans."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe looked up at Spike in disbelief, unable to understand what was happening and what he was doing there with Xander Harris. Where was Angel? What was happening? Why was Spike doing this? She refused to look away from the casually smoking vampire, green orbs boring into blue, asking nothing and yet everything at the same time. He didn't answer, didn't stop smoking or smirking at her, yet there was a seriousness in those eyes that kept her from jumping to conclusions. She wanted to trust Spike, no matter how much everyone else told her that it was stupid and that he couldn't be trusted, that he would turn on everyone for his own sake.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Buffy snarled at Spike as she was taken into another room.

Cordelia's eyes were wide in shock. "We're screwed."

Lois kept her bright blue eyes on the demon and the possessed boy. "Solomon, what have you done?"

Xander's lips twitched with a superior expression as his gaze went to Spike. "Despite his being a demon, he and I are of like mind." He motioned for the minions holding Chloe to bring the shell-shocked blonde up onto the stage with them. "You see, he too had the misfortune of wanting someone who could never be truly his."

Pain clouded Lois' features. "Solomon..."

"When my minions found him outside he asked to be brought to me and told me about this little plan." Xander continued on as if not having heard her whisper. "In return he wished to be one of my generals when I take over this world, bring it back to its knees, and the girl is to be his." Xander shrugged. "The terms are acceptable." His gaze slid over the blonde as she was marched passed him. "I've never understood the seemingly universal attraction to blondes anyway." His gaze went to Lois tauntingly. "But you already knew that."

Chloe was thrust towards Spike and he caught her, his hand on her shoulder squeezing tightly.

She gazed up at him with a dark frown but followed his gaze to Xander and Lois.

"We can't keep playing this game." Lois sighed, looking up at him, pleading with her piercing blue eyes. "I've let my feelings for you keep me from truly ending this, but it cant continue. You need to move on. You need to find peace."

"Have The Powers That Be relinquished their hold over you so that you could tell me this?" Xander sneered. "If I remember correctly the last time we saw each other, during Constantine's time I believe, you were ascended by the Powers That Be. When I was released once more during Hitler's days covens gathered together trying to summon you and bring you to me to stop me but you wouldn't answer the call."

"I couldn't." Her chin was raised high. "I'm a Higher Spirit now, The Powers That Be...I am not allowed to intervene anymore. Or, I wasn't."

"So why are you here now, eh?" Xander stepped towards the edge of the stage, down on one knee, sneering into her face as she stood below. "Why have they suddenly decided to give you back to this plane of existence?" He hesitated only a moment before reaching out to to touch her hair. "How is it that you are here now?"

Her gaze fixed on him. "I was Drawn Down."

His fingers curled viciously in her hair as he yanked her head back. "Lies."

She hissed yet didn't fight back.

"No." He shook his head. "In every incarnation since your ascension I've had covens of the strongest witches alive trying to draw you down! There are no covens here, especially none with the power... it is impossible that this flimsy vessel could have been enough to secure you! Not this child!"

Lois remained silent, staring his fixedly.

Xander let go of her hair. "What are you not telling me, Makeda?"

"It's time, Solomon." Lois whispered.

He hissed and stood, turning towards Chloe, eyes narrowed on her as he approached.

Spike growled warningly in his throat.

Xander ignored him, grabbing Chloe's chin and raising her gaze to him. "You, girl. You're family to the vessel, you're a witch." He tightened his hold on her. "From the knowledge I've gleaned from my vessel the two of you have different surnames which have never had any connection with magic so I'm assuming it runs through your mothers' veins."

In seconds Spike had grabbed Xander's arm and jerked it off of her, using his vampire strength and speed to turn the man around and slam him face-first into the wall, arm twisted viciously behind his back. "Touch her again and I'll-."

In seconds the minions rushed forwards and grabbed him, protecting their king as they tore Spike away, forcing him to the ground.

"That was a foolish move, vampire." Xander spat, straightening his clothes once more before turning towards Chloe. "But his fascination with you is intriguing. You're not overly pretty. Makes one curious as to what exactly he finds so appealing."

Chloe bit back a retort at the 'not overly pretty' comment, keeping quiet as he drew closer, beginning to circle her like a predator.

"I do not like repeating myself child." His hand reached out and he grabbed her hair punishingly. "And I believe I asked you a question." He tugged painfully. "What blood runs through your veins?"

"Carter." Chloe cringed through the pain, hissing in relief when he let go of her hair immediately.

Xander circled around to face her once more, eyeing her. "Carter." He suddenly grinned turning towards Lois. "I see."

"Solomon..." Lois tried.

Xander ignored her, turning towards his minions. "Kill him." His gaze fell to Spike. "And then destroy this whole town and everyone inside of it with extreme prejudice."

"Solomon that's enough!" Lois yelled, eyes flashing inhumanly and a flash of power exploded form within her, sending everyone but Xander to the ground with its force. "We finish this now!"

Xander sneered as he turned to face her. "Are you finally able to completely destroy me?"

Pain crossed Lois' features before she nodded, voice haunting. "Yes."

Chloe didn't know who'd moved first, but suddenly they were fighting, both vicious and inhumanly fast.

Spike, who'd gotten free when everyone had been knocked to the ground by the power bomb radiating from Lois, reached Chloe's side. "I'd take that as your cue, luv."

The minions got to their feet and charged, some chasing after Cordelia, who'd run away screaming, while most turned towards Spike and Chloe, growling and charging.

Spike grinned, seeming quite excited as he pushed Chloe forwards to get her going and dodged the blow aimed at him. He twirled around and reached into the demon's coat, pulling out his opponent's sword before expertly turning it against him. Laughter barked out as he started having fun.

Shaking her head at the vampire, Chloe turned to get on with her part of the plan and froze when she found six demons sneering at her.

Suddenly one of them lost their head.

Literally.

The demon collapsed to the ground and behind him stood Angel.

"May I cut in?" He grinned, drawing their attention to him as he twirled the sword in his grip.

Sounds of fighting could be heard in the room Buffy had been taken.

Cordelia was no where to be seen.

Jumping off of the stage, Chloe sent Lois and Xander a look before hurrying towards the center of the room, trying to measure the four sides around her equally. She shook her body slightly, taking in a deep breath, trying to concentrate, only to be tackled to the ground from behind. Her breath left her lungs as she broke the fall of whatever had jumped her, and she was unprepared for the fangs that pierced the skin of her neck viciously.

Vampire.

Suddenly he was yanked off of her and ash exploded all around her.

Chloe was turned around and pulled to her feet, Spike's hold on her arm unrelenting as his demon's golden gaze narrowed on the bite on her neck.

A demon rushed at him from behind.

Eyes still on her, Spike changed the way he held the sword's handle and slammed it backwards, embedding it into the demon's heart, killing it instantly.

The demon collapsed.

"Really, Bit." Spike finally let her go and tore his shirt, bunching the material, pressing it against her gushing wound. "Pay more attention next time."

Sometime during this whole time Buffy had joined the fight.

Cordelia was no where to be seen.

"Spike!" Angel yelled, surrounded. "Could use some help!"

"Bloody ponce." Spike mumbled, hesitating a second as he gazed her up and down before leaving.

Clutching the material at neck, Chloe fought the dizziness from her energy drain and blood-loss combined as she stumbled back to the middle of the room. She took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the way her blood dampened the cloth ridiculously fast. If Angel was here fighting it meant that his part in the plan had been completed, and so it was with confidence that she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She could immediately feel the talismans on each corner outside of the building, forming a perfect square, the protective seals surrounding each talisman.

Letting the cloth to her neck fall to the ground, Chloe ignored the blood flow and raised her hands. She was nervous, not sure if she could accomplish this but knowing that she had to.

Finally she felt the hellmouth energy that she'd taken inside of her jolt out into the talismans, forming a barrier around the Bronze.

Immediately Xander seemed to sense this, eyes widening as he looked around him. "No."

Lois elbowed him hard on the face, sending him flying into the wall. She moved fast as lightning, pinning him to the wall. "It's time, Solomon."

"NO!" He snarled, grabbing her by her shoulders and reversing their positions. "If you do this, you destroy yourself as well!"

She stared into his eyes and nodded. "I know."

Horror crossed over his features. "No."

The remaining demons under his control were getting slower, beginning to visibly fight the compulsion over them as the demonic, hellish energy of the hellmouth began to mess with the celestial magic of the Seal of Solomon. Chloe kept her eyes closed, forcing herself to keep the barrier up and give them that advantage over Solomon/Xander.

"Why?" Xander's voice trembled as his eyes filled with tears. He raised a hand to cup Lois' cheeks with tenderness as he stared into her saddened blue eyes. "Why can't you let us be together?"

A tear made its way down Lois' pale cheek as she raised her hand to cup his jaw. "It was always our duty to guard the Rings, it's why I came to meet you all those years ago. Surely someone so wise would be the perfect guardian." Her gaze searched his. "I was never supposed to fall in love you. Not when I couldn't stay by your side."

"I cant accept that!" He hissed, bringing his forehead to hers. "I'll never accept that!"

"I love you." Lois whispered, voice breaking. "I always have."

"Makeda..." He stared down at her, expression shattering before leaning forwards and kissing her deeply.

Lois kissed him with as much need and love.

Cordelia finally reappeared, carrying a wrapped object, which she passed to Buffy.

The demons looked around them in confusion, obviously unsure as to where they were and how they'd gotten there.

Chloe could feel her body beginning to tremble, her energy failing her as her knees buckled, but strong arms gripped her from behind, holding her up.

Angel's scent wafted around her, as he whispered in her air. "Almost there."

Buffy, the only one immune to both Rings thanks to her status as Slayer, made her way towards Xander and Lois. The cloth slid to the ground, uncovering the object in her hands, revealing the blessed handcuffs with runes etched into the steel. The Slayer had restrained Xander and Lois' wrists before they even knew what was happening, the etchings on the cuffs binding the users together spiritually, making them one, and the Rings could never be one.

Already the Seal of Solomon and the Seal of Makeda were beginning to shine fiery red in displeasure, pained expressions on the humans' faces as they turned towards each other as their spirits began to light up inside.

"Always." Xander whispered, threading the fingers of his free hand with hers.

"Always." Lois cried, nodding fiercely, tightening her hold on him.

They kissed each other passionately as the Seals exploded into molten heat, and then the hosts collapsed on the ground, the spirits within gone.

The demons began to leave rapidly, obviously figuring they were better not knowing...and not being in the presence of the Slayer.

Chloe let go, collapsing in Angel's arms, tired and worn out and desperate to sleep.

The magics from the Seals twirled around them, slowly, before forming into two rings once more and falling to the ground.

Buffy picked them up. "I think I'll take these."

As the Slayer, not only was she immune to them, but they wouldn't work for her either, which meant that at least for now they were safe.

"Buffy?" Willow groaned, coming out from the other room with Oz and Giles. "What happened?"

The Slayer smiled happily and raced towards her friends, hugging them tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I seem to have been knocked unconscious...again." Giles rubbed his head.

Cordelia hurried to Lois' side, the key in her hand as she unlocked the cuffs, freeing the witch and teenaged boy. "Lois? Are you alright?"

Lois' eyes fluttered open, her hazel gaze staring up into the face of the girl leaning over her. "Did it work?"

Cordelia grinned down at her.

"See?" Spike announced, coming towards Angel and Chloe as he tore another piece off of his shirt, pressing it once more to the wound in her neck. "I told you that I could distract them so you could finish placing those thingies in peace."

"Yes yes." Angel rolled his eyes. "But they wouldn't have almost caught us if you hadn't-."

"Hey Bit," Spike's gaze lowered to her. "I have to say it, I was expecting some accusations back there. Would have made things seem more genuine, you know?"

"I didn't understand what was going on..." Chloe gazed up at him, feeling the thumb of the hand he used to keep the cloth pressed against her wound softly caressing her skin. "But I decided to trust you anyway. Sorry." She gave him a little smile. "Next time I'll call you something nasty."

Spike just gazed down at her for a moment before he shook his head and smiled. "It better be utterly filthy." He winked. "You're not the only one with a weakness for dirty talk you know."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Considering Chloe and Lois couldn't go into each other's homes, the group found themselves inside of Rupert Giles' home, the two witches leaning against each other on the sofa while Xander was brought up to speed as to his activities as King Solomon, and the group tried to find a solution to what to do with the two rings they now had in their possession. No one knew exactly what they should do with the rings, as they were quite powerful and seductive and anyone who wore them could over time become drunk with power like Solomon had...using his power for selfish means. Now that the spirits of the two last protectors had been destroyed when the rings were connected to each other (their power too strong and different, one of celestial nature and the other demonic) the rings were more vulnerable than ever and needed protectors. Or, at least, they needed to be hidden in a really good place.

Giles wanted to call The Watcher's Council.

Angel wanted to call a demon friend of his, Whistler, whom he said worked for the Powers That Be.

They argued over whose idea was best.

Chloe wasn't sure she wanted either to have the rings.

Where was the Watcher's Council when Buffy had called them about the situation with the Seal to begin with? They hadn't even accepted her call, saying they were too busy to deal with her at the time.

And where was this Whistler dude? The Powers That Be must have known that the Seal was there and balance had been destroyed, and yet Lois and Chloe had had to bully Makeda from the Higher Planes to help them deal with the issue.

So, according to the blonde, neither deserved, or could be trusted with, the rings.

"Why don't we keep them?" Spike wanted to know, standing by the open window, smoking. "We're the ones who bloody put ourselves in danger for them. I say Slayer's Scoobies keep one ring and we the other."

"Do you really think we'd be stupid enough to let you have one of the rings?" Xander sneered.

Spike sneered back. "Couldn't be worse than you being close to one, Harris Almighty."

Xander blushed angrily, looking away. "I was possessed."

"We destroy them." Buffy announced finally.

"What?" Willow made a face.

"Buffy, I don't think you've given enough thought to-." Giles began.

"No, she's right." Chloe responded, sitting up straighter. "The only way we can be sure that something like this won't happen again, is to destroy them."

"They're important to the balance!" Giles protested, tearing off his glasses and wiping them frantically.

"No matter how well we hide them, someone one day will find them." Buffy stood. "We were lucky this time."

"Slayer's right." Lois held her head as if suffering a severe headache. "The rings need to go."

"There will be dire consequences to these actions." Giles warned. "We can't even begin to understand what might happen from their destruction."

"We'll face them." Buffy responded, determined.

Giles sighed. "We don't know if they can be destroyed."

"I'm almost sure the Slayer can do it." Lois offered. "You're the only one immune to them as not demon or human. You're the Slayer. You're probably the only person in the world who can destroy the rings."

Buffy eyed Lois at that before fishing out the rings and looking at them, holding them on the palm of each hand. "Here goes nothing." She closed her palms and squeezed them tightly, holding them that way, and once her palms opened there was nothing left but golden dust in her hands. "Done." The blonde hurried to the open window and brushed her palms together, the golden dust being taken by the wind. "So, what now?"

"Now, we wait." Giles sighed.

"And, also, try to figure out when the Mohra demons will realize the Seal isn't active anymore and come back to Sunnydale." Chloe reminded everyone. "There's a hit on Lois and you know that Mohra don't leave a job unfinished."

"There's a hit on you?" Oz's asked. "Why?"

Lois shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Fascinating." Giles gave her a long look. "I'll have to consult the books."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As neither girls had been strong enough to even contemplate the unbinding spell, Lois had gone back to her own place (with Cordelia inviting herself to a sleepover) and Spike and Angel brought Chloe back home. She'd fallen asleep while laying down on the back of the DeSoto, and Angel had taken her up to her bedroom, both vampires surprised to find that the room let them in without any problem unlike usual. Maybe the magic over the room could sense that she was weak and needed them.

The bite on her neck had been cleansed and bandaged, yet she was still pallid and terribly drained from both magic/energy and blood loss.

The blonde whimpered in her sleep, turning and hugging a pillow.

Angel grabbed a chair from the desk and turned it around, sitting down in the darkness, watching her in silence.

Spike was also uncharacteristically silent as he stalked to the windowseat and sat down on it, bringing his feet up. The moonlight played on him, casting half-shadows on his face as he leaned back and gazed at the bed and the girl resting there.

Neither vampire spoke or acknowledged the other, yet were in tranquil silence as they watched over the tired, drained girl.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They weren't sure how long it would take the Mohra demons to figure out the Seal of Solomon was no longer an issue and come back to Sunnydale to complete their task, so the next couple of days found the "Fang Gang" (as the Scooby Gang was referring to Lois, Chloe, Angel and Spike) laying low and doing their best to ready themselves for the unbinding spell. Lois and Chloe were quite spent, being the host and the anchor respectively of Makeda had been very draining, and if things had been different they wouldn't even try the unbinding spell till at least a month or so. Sadly they didn't have the time though, and if Lois was to be protected she'd need to be under their roof.

The Scooby Gang kept patrol, the Slayer promising that at the first sign of a Mohra they'd call in and warn them. Peace and harmony had _not_ been achieved between the two factions but they were existing side by side without hostility now and that was a great improvement despite the routine awkwardness. Also, with Mohra demons and whoever was putting the hit on Lois against them, they needed as many allies as they could get.

No one ever brought up the question as to _why_ they didn't feel it necessary to tell Moira about the situation. Maybe they could feel the fact that neither Chloe nor Lois considered her a part of their family, or in the least a part of their support system. Whatever the reason the cousins were grateful.

"She's going to feel it, you know, the moment we unbind the house." Lois leaned heavily against the table in the cafeteria, still visibly drained form being Makeda's host. "Not only is it her spell binding it in the first place, but she's stronger than us. There's no way Aunt Moira won't feel it the moment the binding's destroyed."

Cordelia, who had been sitting at their table more and more lately, looked up from where she was examining her nails. "From what I've heard about her from the two of you, she'll probably be proud you were able to do that. She'll take it as proof that Lois the super!teen!witch she thinks she is."

Chloe gazed down at the food she wasn't eating, knowing it was true. Her mother would just smirk, declaring how she knew Lois could one day surpass the binding, and then would probably make some snide comment about giving up all hope in Chloe surpassing a grade schooler.

"She's not too happy with me right now." Lois surprised them by admitting. "With this whole thing I've been pooped, and our training sessions are _intense_. I _really_ haven't been stepping up to the plate and she told me last night that I was letting her down."

"Screw her." Chloe murmured, gaze still on her plate. "I'd like to see _her_ Draw Down the Queen of Sheba's spirit _after_ it'd transcended amongst The Powers That Be."

Lois gave Chloe a little smile. "I still don't exactly believe we were able to do that. I mean, had we known she was in the possession of The Powers That be I don't think we would have even _tried_. That's some _serious_ mojo."

"The hellmouth energy helped." Chloe shrugged.

"I'm still somewhat hazy on what we did in the end that got her to come." Lois admitted, making a face. "I sorta blanked out halfway through the ritual."

Chloe speared the food with her fork and stuffed it into her mouth.

A couple of the Cordettes arrived, including the pretty asian Cordette who hugged her books close to her chest and gave Lois a cute little smile.

Lois immediately pepped, sitting up and sending the girl a lazy smile.

Cordelia looked between the two of them before turning her attention on the Cordettes. "Yes?"

"It's time to go to cheerleading practice." The redhead declared, sending Lois a lingering look.

"We're getting fitted for our new uniforms today, _remember_?" Harmony reminded, eyes wide, grin bright.

Lois' grin was a dirty, salacious thing as she gazed up at the asian Cordette, her finger tracing the rim of her plate and somehow managing to make that seem utterly pornographic.

The asian hottie bit her bottom lip and blushed, sending Lois a flirtatious look.

Cordelia sighed, standing. "Well, let's go then." She turned to Lois and Chloe, rolling her eyes. "Nothing gets done if I'm not there apparently." She turned to the Cordettes and shooed them away in front of her before taking off after them.

Lois watched them go until they were out of sight before turning to Chloe with a lecherous grin. "So, what do you think about Lynn?"

"Lynn?" Chloe finally had a name to the face. "Other than the whole eye-sex thing going on?"

"You caught onto that too huh?" Lois grinned shamelessly.

"Hard not to. I was about to start fanning myself." Chloe remarked dryly. "When exactly did this happen?"

"The dance." Lois pulled a dark strand behind her ear. "I'm going to ask her out when I'm feeling a hundred percent again. You think she'll say yes? She's been as straight as an arrow up until now."

"Lois, I don't know how else to say this, but you're a curse to heterosexuality." Chloe couldn't keep the teasing expression off of her face. "It would seem that any girl you set your sight on turns gay."

"Oh oh oh it _magic_, you know..." Lois sang teasingly before going serious and giving Chloe a knowing look. "So...how are things with the vampires?"

"Fine." Chloe had to admit that she was a little uneasy at the lesser degree of arguing going on in her home. "They're being overprotective though."

"Well, good for them." Lois nodded approvingly. "But, you know, I meant how the sex has been."

Chloe's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as a blush took over her appearance. "There's been no sex. Never sex. No sex." She groaned and covered her face, embarrassed. "Why would there be sex?"

"Why would there be-?" Lois' eyes widened and she looked a mixture of confused and amused. "You mean you were _serious_ that time when you told me you hadn't had sex with _either_ of them? You weren't just trying to protect them from my wrath?"

Chloe peeked at her cousin through her fingers. "It was the truth."

"Oh wow." Lois leaned back in the seat, obviously shocked.

The blonde continued to observe her cousin in silence.

"Honey, if those two hadn't already started winning me over with helping in the whole Solomon/Makeda thing and agreeing to help with the Mohra situation...this has gotten them _major_ points in my books!" Lois turned towards her cousin, shaking her head. "It is _not_ in a vampire's nature to be patient and to not push his issue. With how long you've been living with them and the amount of obvious desire they both demonstrate towards you I was _sure_ you were getting enough kinky action to make _porn stars_ jealous!"

"No!" Chloe closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh _wow_." Lois laughed softly. "That's _fascinating_!"

"Shut up." Chloe begged.

"I can't believe you're still a _virgin_!" Lois hissed, face lit up. "Those two must have themselves _chaffed_!"

"Lois!" Chloe cried, horrified.

"How exactly far have you gotten?" Lois was not letting up, obviously too enthralled with the topic. "Hand holding? Kissing? Petting? _What_? And who has gotten the furthest?"

"Lois you _animal_." Chloe groaned, totally mortified.

"I see Spike as getting further than Angel-but then Angel has been with you longer." Lois was in her own world apparently ignoring Chloe's input. "But despite that Angel seems more of the old school gentleman whereas Spike seems the type to first introduce himself before bending you over a table and screwing your brains out."

"Oh dear _god_." Chloe whimpered.

"You know, I'd be jealous if it weren't for the fact that I now know I am getting _far_ more action than you."

"_What_?" Chloe yanked her hands from her face, suddenly interested in the conversation once more. "_Who_?"

Lois grinned proudly as she began counting on her fingers. "Aura, Aphrodesia, Gwen _and_ Melody."

Chloe blinked, knowing she had heard of these girls before but not exactly sure-. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened. "You have a _Cordette_ fetish!"

"It's not a _fetish_." Lois rolled her eyes. "They're just...always around because of Cordy...they're more...accessible."

"Your smile now is _creepy_." Chloe snorted in amusement.

Lois snorted, shaking her head. "Well, I have to say, I'm kinda getting why guys like women so much." Her expression went dirty. "We are _amazing_."

Chloe blushed darker, but wasn't too embarrassed to kill her curiosity. "How far have you gotten?"

Lois grinned, leaning closer. "How far _haven't_ I gotten?"

"Oh my..." Chloe cleared her throat, feeling a little hot.

"You'd be _surprised_ at the kinky fantasies those girls have and are too afraid to tell their boyfriends about." Lois smirked before making a face. "But, you know, while that's _fun_...I'd also like to try something a _little_ more serious."

"You mean like having a girlfriend." Chloe clarified.

Lois nodded. "I want the commitment you seem to have with the fangs..._while_ getting hot monkey sex out of it too." She shrugged. "I don't want to feel cheated I suppose."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Buffy laid with her head on the table in the library, a sigh escaping her lips. So many things had happened since the Solomon/Makeda thing with the Seals, and she had had to get her head around them. Willow was a werewolf for starters, and was trying to get ready for her first full moon. Buffy tried to be her best friend and encourage her and let her know that no matter what she'd be there for her. Oz was doing his strong and silent thing. Giles was haggard trying to use his contacts to find out why Mohra demons had been given a hit on a high school girl who _wasn't_ the Slayer...and Xander, well, Xander was coping incredibly well all things considering.

The Slayer sighed as she spent her lunch period just resting there, lamenting life in general, and mentally conducting the official funeral for her relationship with Angel.

It didn't take a genius, or a relationship expert, to realize that there was no going back to what they'd had before. Maybe they could have had a chance if Chloe hadn't been mixed up in it, but Buffy was smart enough to realize that any relationship the slayer had with a vampire was doomed. It was inviting despair. So maybe it was a good thing that Chloe was around and Angel obviously in love with her.

Even if it hurt Buffy to be reminded of how he so easily moved on from her.

Then again, he'd been tortured for a hundred years in hell...because of her...

Buffy flinched.

Could she really blame him for moving on?

It was high time she did so herself wasn't it?

Except...Scott Hope really might be a little _too normal_ for her tastes.

The Slayer sighed once more.

Maybe hyena-possessed-Xander had had a point when he'd said she liked her men "mean and dangerous". Not so much the mean part, but the dangerous? He might have been onto something there.

"Buffy!" Willow hurried into the room, eyes wide.

"What is it?" The Slayer jumped, hoping that there was something evil out there that needed its ass kicked.

"You're never going to believe this!" Willow grabbed her arm and started yanking her out of the library. "You have to see this with your own eyes!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So...consequence?" Lois asked as she gazed up at the eclipse in the sky, the sun having darkened leaving the world in perpetual twilight.

All around them the students were standing and whispering, declaring they hadn't heard anything about an eclipse scheduled to happen. That was because it _hadn't_ been. Chloe and Lois both had felt the power-shift around them before the eclipse had started, and had watched the sun's ray slowly being blotted out with bated breath and anxious stomachs. They'd known without a doubt that this was an omen of foreboding.

"One of them at least." Chloe flinched, gazing above her and hugging herself. "It makes sense really. Makeda said that those rings were tied into the Balance somehow. This goes to show how utterly screwy it is at the moment."

"You don't think it's a _permanent_ thing though right?" Lois worried, turning towards her with a frown. "This is Sunnydale. If the eclipse stays...eclipsed...the whole place will be overrun with even more vampires than usual!"

"My thoughts exactly." A new voice declared as Buffy and Willow appeared by their side, Oz, Xander and Giles quickly following suit. "This isn't good."

"But the Balance existed before the rings." Willow worried her bottom lip. "It should be able to exist even after their destruction."

"Has anyone figured out _why_ the rings were made in the first place?" Oz asked casually, as if the weird-ass eclipse wasn't happening.

"I have been trying to find references to their creation," Giles admitted, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But so far I haven't been able to find even _one_."

"Have you tried the Mordor Chronicles? These babies are probably the second cousins twice-removed of the One Ring." Xander tried, and then flinched at the looks he was getting. "Right. Okay. Jokes bad."

Lois's phone rang and she made a face, bringing the mobile to her ear. "Aunt Moira?"

Chloe flinched, turning to look at her cousin.

"Yes, I see it." Lois sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Yes, I realize that unplanned eclipses are usually portents of doom." Her gaze went to Chloe. "Yes, I _have_ realized that vampire and demonic activity is going to skyrocket until this phenomena has passed." She closed her eyes. "Patrolling." Her gaze opened and went to Buffy accusingly. "Doesn't this hellmouth have a Slayer? Can't I leave the patrolling up to her? It's not like _she_ has intense magic lessons that she needs to-." Lois sighed. "Of course, you're right, I can't start being weak now." A muscle jumped in her cheek. "There is _no_ weakness in the Carter lineage."

Chloe flinched and looked away.

"I'll be over immediately." Ending the phone call, Lois growled, shaking her head. "Of _course_ Aunt Moira sees this as an indicator that she needs to ride my ass into the ground with _intensified_ training followed by a patrol around the neighborhood." Her gaze returned to Chloe. "She wants special emphasis put onto hunting vampires lately. She's even mentioned two masters by name." A brown eyebrow raised. "Spike and Angel to be exact."

"Why is she all of a sudden fixated on them?" Chloe frowned, remembering her mother's visit. "You don't think she _knows_ they're living with me?"

"Doubt it." Lois shook her head. "Nonetheless, I think it'd be better if they stayed at your place until this is all sorted."

"But we're going to need their help." Willow surprised them by actively talking to them, then again, ever since the Seal situation and noticing Buffy's growing ease with the girls Willow had slowly started opening up as well. "Angel and Spike both have helped us in our last apocalypses...we wouldn't have been able to save the world if it hadn't been for their help."

"They're strong Masters." Giles made a face. "No insulting your mother, but I believe they can handle their own against one witch."

"Especially if they have Sabrina and Glinda on their side." Xander agreed. "You two _did_ Draw Down some High Level spirit, and while I'm not really in the knowing when it comes to hocus pocus G-man tells me that's fancy doohicky."

"I'm going to ask the question no one else has." Oz declared, looking around at everyone before resting his gaze on Chloe. "If your mother is as strong a witch as you say, why don't you tell her what is going on and ask for her help?"

Lois and Chloe shared a wince at the very thought.

"If there's no other choice we'll resort to that." The brunette flinched before turning to the blonde. "I have to go, Aunt M's...well, you heard her." She sighed. "Can you go and find Cordy? Let her know what's happening? She's with the Cordettes and cheerleaders in the gym, probably doesn't have a clue about the eclipse." She sighed. "I'd go tell her myself but Aunt M wants me there immediately...and I don't want Cordy getting into trouble. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course." Chloe nodded, smiling at Lois' worry. "I'll let her know to stay in her home until we can figure out what exactly do to."

"Thanks Chlo." Lois hugged her before hurrying away without a goodbye to anyone.

Chloe turned to Buffy. "I'm going to go find Cordelia and let her know."

Buffy nodded. "I'll find your cousin while she's patrolling, with the Mohra and the increased demon activity going on the both of us will need the backup."

Chloe smiled genuinely at Buffy. "Thank you."

Buffy smiled back at her. "No problem."

The blonde witch turned and hurried back into the school.

Willow smiled proudly at Buffy, hugging her.

Oz appeared serene despite it all.

Giles gazed up at the eclipse with worry.

"So..." Xander cleared his throat. "Since when did Lois and Cordelia start dating?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't get this whole conversation." Cordelia frowned, uneasy and unhappy as she gazed into Lynn's face. "I obviously hang out with her. She's one of the only _non-losers_ in this whole town."

"I know that. She's very...cool." Lynn giggled as she pulled a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "It's just that the girls and I have been wondering what exactly your relationship is with her. You hang out a lot, like you just said. And, well, you said the other night that you'd slept over her house."

"I still don't see how any of this is your business." Cordelia replied pointblank, her mild annoyance growing. "I've slept over _Harmony's_ and no one decided to give me the second degree _then_."

"Yes, but, Harmony's different." Lynn replied. "This is _Lois Lane_ we're talking about."

Lynn might be the only one questioning her, but Cordelia could feel the eyes of many of the Cordettes and cheerleaders on her. Some were curious, some were more resentful than usual, and there were a few who were outright hostile. She'd been wondering about the slow change in atmosphere her followers had been experiencing lately, and she'd started to wonder if Lois hadn't something to do with all of it. Now she was almost sure that Lois was smackdab in the middle of this whole situation somehow. Her faithful subjects were starting to _question_ her, and it made her frustrated.

It couldn't be the lesbian thing, because while at first they'd made snide comments about Lois behind her back she'd noticed the way they all seemed to gravitate towards the brunette. It wasn't anything obvious, and it wasn't the same veneration they usually bestowed on Cordelia, but Lois was _obviously_ the cause of this...whatever 'this' was!

"Are you just...friends...with her?" Aphrodesia asked as she stretched.

"Or are you something else entirely?" Aura wanted to know, eyebrow raised, hands on her hips.

"Please, this is _Cordelia_ we're talking about." Harmony rolled her eyes as she played with her hair. "They're _obviously_ only friends. Right, Cordelia?"

Only friends? As opposed to _what else_? "Of course we're friends."

"See?" Harmony sneered at the others. "You can tell she obviously hasn't even considered it."

Considered _what_ dammit?

"Well, I just think you should maybe not spend so much time with her alone." Gwen declared from where she was fixing her cheerleader uniform. "People might start getting weird ideas about you."

"I agree." Melody smirked, sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium. "Anthony Rodderick isn't going to _ever_ ask you out if he thinks you're batting for the other team and we _all know_ you and him are going to be Solar King and Queen."

"Totally." Lynn agreed. "A perfect match."

"You think?" Cordelia frowned, wondering why this felt so off all of a sudden.

She was used to being told how perfect she was and how she deserved only the best of the best Sunnydale had to offer, and yet somehow this felt _weird_.

"_Obviously_." Harmony declared with a faithful little smile on her face.

"So you need to not hang out around Lois so much for a while." Lynn declared, hurrying before Cordelia could say anything. "And don't worry about her feeling left out or forgotten." She smiled. "I'll keep her company."

"_You_?" Aura sneered at Lynn. "Why should _you_ be the one to keep her company?"

"Maybe because your _boyfriend_ will get jealous otherwise." Lynn shot back. "I, on the other hand, am completely single."

"_Also_? You do the asian stereotype shame." Gwen declared, the smile on her face _vicious_. "You're failing almost all of your classes and need to take makeup classes and such. You won't have the _time_ to dedicate to Lois to keep her from feeling lonely." That smile went even fiercer. "So _I_ should be the one to keep her...entertained."

"Get over yourself Gwen." Aphrodesia rolled her eyes. "We all know how needy Kyle is and like Aura you need to keep your footballer boytoys happy if we've any chance at the championships." She flung some of her red hair behind her shoulders. "_I_ on the other hand am not _only_ single, but I'm _not_ flunking all of my classes. Anyway, she and I get along great." Her smile was...weirdly dirty. "I'll keep her so busy she won't even _miss_ you, Cordelia."

For some reason that made Cordelia frown, not at all thankful for the girls or their offers to 'help' her.

She opened her mouth to let them know that.

The doors opened and Chloe came in, looking around them before jogging towards her. "Hey guys, there's an eclipse happening, you should probably go out and take a look."

"An eclipse?" The girls whispered to themselves before hurrying out.

Cordelia waited for Chloe to reach her side, her voice low as she spoke. "Is this Seal related?"

"We think it might be." Lois' cousin nodded, pulling a blonde strand behind her ear. "Lois had to go see my mother, but she asked me to give you a heads up for her. We don't know how long the eclipse might last, but it'll probably be safer for you to go to your home and stay there."

"But I'm on the dance committee." Cordelia frowned. "We're supposed to meet here at school tonight to plan the Solar Dance. I can't just stay home and let the dance become a disaster. That would be letting _evil_ win!"

"Cordelia, something _really_ bad is probably happening." Chloe sighed. "Lois is going to be distracted if she's worried about you."

Something odd blossomed in Cordelia's chest. "_Fine_. I'll invite the committee to my home then. We'll do our planning there."

Chloe smiled brightly. "I'll let Lois know."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Angel stared at the eclipse and frowned.

As Angelus he'd always loved eclipses, the ability to walk in the day and cause more havoc and destruction than usual exhilarating, but as the soul Angel worried. He knew that this was somehow connected with the destroying of the Seals. The fact that the consequences had already started so soon after their destruction was also worrisome. They didn't need this coupled with whatever the Mohra's game plan was.

A part of him just wanted to grab Chloe and take her as far away from Sunnydale as possible sometimes, and it worried his soul to realize that the only reason he didn't do that was because she'd hate him for it. He wasn't sticking around to protect the people and all sorts of noble things like that. He was there because he wanted her and was willing to do what he had to to keep her with him both physically and emotionally.

She was his savior, had plucked him out from a hundred years of endless torment. She should have staked him. Should have ended his miserable existence. Instead she'd fed him taken care of him, and brought him back to sanity, back to the amount of humanity he had left.

Chloe was his light in darkness.

"Oi, Ponce." Spike entered the room, frowning. "Lowell just phoned and according to him Bit skipped her last classes."

"What?" Angel stood.

"Apparently she's gone to _Willy's_." Spike made a face. "Want to swing by and find out exactly _what_ our nummy lickle Nibbles is up to?"

Angel was already grabbing his jacket.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**WARNING: SMUT...though...uh...this IS a "M" fic so you knew it was coming!**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So let me get this straight." Willy eyed her on the other side of the bar counter. "I've been beaten, taunted, harassed, stalked, _tortured_..." he raised an eyebrow. "And I'm going to tell _you_ because...?"

"Because I asked. Nicely." Chloe replied, cradling her drink as she ignored the bar, which wasn't as full as it usually was thanks to the fact that the vampires were out having a good time during the eclipse.

"You'll have to sweeten the deal better than _that_." Willy waggled his eyebrows. "I've faced torture of every kind. Why would your pretty greens convince me to get on the bad side of Mohra?"

Chloe's gaze went to the demons drinking in the bar before returning to Willy, taking the moment to figure out how she was going to play this. "You know the blood that runs through my veins. You _know_ that I have two master vampires on my side." She took a sip of her drink. "I can make it so that what you've been going through seems like being _tickled_."

"Awwwwww." Willy sneered. "You're so cute when you try to be intimidating." He leaned further. "Leave the threats to Spike and Angel sweetcheeks. This whole badass act don't suit you."

His condescending tone grated on her nerves, causing her to tighten her grip on her cup. "Sit."

"I don't think so sweetheart." His sneer grew. "I've heard about you. You're the defective Carter. You don't-."

Her anger grew. "I said _sit down and shut up_."

Willy's eyes widened right before he disappeared from sight.

Chloe's eyes widened and she got up, gazing down at Willy as he sat on his ass on the floor. "What are you doing?"

He opened his mouth...but nothing came out.

An odd sensation, a heat, slowly made its way down her spine.

Was he making fun of her? Of the "defective Carter" whose inadequacy was _so well known_ that even scum like him knew it?

Her eyes narrowed, anger simmering in her. She mightn't have been Lois on the richter-scale of powerhousedom, but dammit she'd been a part of Drawing Down the friggin Queen of Sheba from the Higher Planes where the freaking _Powers That Be_ had had her! She would _not _be treated like this by this dirtbag!

"You wanna play like that?" She hissed, sending the demons in the bar watching curiously. "_No one_ is going to move until you tell me what I want to know."

She failed to notice the demons going still in their seats.

Willy pointed to his mouth and moved his lips, nothing coming out, eyes wide as he played his part perfectly.

"Do you _know_ who was the reason _everyone_ in this bar isn't Solomon's buttmonkey anymore?" She snapped, sick and tired of everything and everyone and never being given any credit. "Sure, Lois was the host, but I didn't justsit down _twiddling thumbs_."

That warmth continued to heat her spine, slowly bleeding into the rest of her body

She noticed Willy when he began twiddling his thumbs almost manically, and that pissed her off even more. "_Stop it_."

He stopped.

Good.

At least they were getting somewhere now.

"So, let's be honest, I'm not intimidating you power-wise." A muscle jumped in her cheek at that. "Sadly we both know that my powers aren't up to par with the Carter lineage." She sneered the word, gulping around the knot in her throat. "You should be glad I'm not the strongest of my class so to say. If I was...I'd make you _feel fire beneath your skin like molten lava_."

A strange buzzing feeling hummed around her.

Willy's eyes widened and his body began to jerk. His mouth opened as if he was screaming but no sound came out of him. His skin was even reddening from the force he was putting into this whole thing.

It pissed Chloe off even more.

Just how far was this asshole going to go to make fun of her?

"So if I don't scare you power-wise, and no one else scares you physically, I can only find one other way." She ignored the way his body twitched, his skin going red from the exertion as his mouth opened in wordless screams. "If you don't tell me what I need to know about the Mohra, their deal about Lois, and _anything else_ you might think could interest me, I will shut this place down." Sure, it seemed like a stupid threat considering, but Willy valued his money, and this was the only place they had yet to hit. "I'll take your pension, if you have any. I'll shut this little hole in the ground down. You'll _never_ own anything again. Not a bar. Not a house. Not a car. Not a cardboard box in the alley." She downed the drink, fighting the tipsiness that came over her. "You don't want that, do you Willy?"

He shook his head rapidly, desperately.

Chloe paused, wondering if that was true fear in his eyes or if it was the alcohol in her system that made her believe that.

He continued to writhe and motion jerkily, and grow redder and redder.

"_Enough_!" Chloe snapped, watching as he fell limply on the ground, taking rapid breaths. "Look Willy, I don't have all day to lose watching you play the fool. So _talk_ and we can _all_ go back to how we were before."

The tips of her fingers felt extra sensitive, in her shoes her toes curled slightly.

"A c-couple of months ago this Mohra came into town." Willy's voice was shaky, raspy...obviously the threat to his seedy little joint had worked. "Started asking questions about the witches in town. The questions were vague at first and then he started asking about your mother."

Chloe eyes narrowed.

What did Moira have to do with all of this?

"You know, the Carter lineage, it goes _back_." Willy didn't even seem to want to get off from the floor, hugging himself. "I'm no witch ancestry tracer or nothing but people talk, and from what I hear Carter blood comes from one of the first witches. And that means the bloodline is one of the purer ones connected to magic that comes straight from its source and isn't diluted like the rest. Blood like that's heady stuff. You can get _bucketloads_ on the black market for a pint if you know what I mean."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked away quickly, hugging himself tighter. "I-I-I asked the Mohra why he was so interested. You know me. I like to know these things."

There was movement at the doors and Chloe looked up when they opened, not surprised to see Spike and Angel strutting into the place and pausing when they saw the demons around her so subdued and her actually talking to Willy. She'd figured Mike Lowell might be trailing her and would tell Spike, and with the eclipse the vampires would be able to make it to the bar with no problem. It was one of the reasons why she'd been impatient to get Willy to stop playing around.

"He told me to mind my own business if I wanted to keep my nose." Willy continued on, looking at the ground and thus not noticing when Spike and Angel arrived, one on each of her sides, sharing a confused look as to what was going on. "But he _did_ use the phone a couple of times to talk to his employer, and from what I could understand, he'd been sent here as a scout. There was a power growing in these parts that someone was _very_ interested in, and it had to do with _old blood_."

"Carter blood." Chloe sighed, nodding.

"Thing is, there were _three_ Carters in Sunnydale." Willy replied. "There was a _test_, a hit placed on all of you...and all of you survived."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "My mother was attacked by Mohras too?"

"It's what I'm guessing." Willy nodded. "Then your cousin beat the _shit_ out of the ones coming for you two and the ones that were watching knew she had to be the power they were looking for. Even as she was dying she'd channeled her energy through the hands you'd been holding, and did in the one about to finish the job."

Chloe sat there, remembering that night.

She'd always wondered about the incredibly strong and raw power she'd felt surge through her at that moment, had wondered what the hell that had been...it'd never occurred to her that it'd been from Lois. But it made so much sense now she felt so _stupid_ for not having realized this before. Her cousin was truly _awe-inspiring_. The power that'd come through Chloe for that moment, it'd left her breathless and filled with adrenaline and _fire_.

If that was something Lois felt daily, well, Chloe knew she'd _never_ be able to catch up with her cousin.

A part of her was proud of Lois, and another part of her mourned for herself.

Angel must have sensed it somehow, because her wrapped her in his arms from behind. He was comforting just to have near, and when he pulled her hair over her shoulder to bare her neck to his lips, Chloe's own parted in both shock and pleasure.

"So what exactly do they want the girl for then, eh, Willy?" Spike jumped over the counter and went for some of 'the good stuff', filling three shot glasses and sending two sliding across the counter towards Chloe and Angel. "What good is she _dead_ to them?"

Angel held the shot glass but didn't do anything else.

Chloe downed her shot and then made a face, that tipsiness growing and mixing with that other, unrecognizable feeling.

"That's just it." Willy squeaked. "I'm not too sure they actually _want_ her dead." He flinched. "Don't ask me what they have planned because I know jacksquat, but I'm more than sure they want her alive."

Spike downed his shot and threw the glass on the ground, breaking it as he surged and grabbed Willy by his shirt, yanking him up as his face went demonic. "You bloody wanker! You lied to me!"

"No! I didn't! I told you the truth about the hit!" Willy swore frantically. "I just failed to mention that the hit had _already_ happened!" He turned to look at Chloe. "I _swear_ I'm not lying! It's all I know! It is! I _swear_ it!"

"Pet...?" Spike froze and turned to look at Chloe, face melting back to its humanity. "What did you _do_ to the bloke? He's bloody close to _wetting_ himself."

"We talked." She replied, glad to know that from now on one had to threaten the damned bar to get Willy to talk. "Now _please_ put him down?"

Spike pouted. "But he's squirming so _nicely_. Like a worm on a hook."

Willy gulped.

Angel finally downed his shot.

Spike gazed at Chloe before sighing and letting Willy go, brushing his hands together. "You're not worth it mate."

"We should probably go." Chloe announced, turning her attention back to Willy. "If you find out anything-."

"Don't say it! _Please_ don't say _anything_!" Willy squeaked, hands up. "I'll let you know anything I find out!"

Wow, he really _did_ bend over backwards once you threatened this piece of shit place!

Chloe grinned, oddly warm and buzzing with...something...under her skin. "Of course you will."

Angel and Spike shared confused yet intrigued looks over her head.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Moira Sullivan was unable to concentrate on the grimoires spread out in front of her. Her mind was on the rumors that'd been circulating throughout the hellmouth the last couple of weeks, and how things had escalated over the last couple of days. The Mohra arriving had just shown her that the time really was drawing nigh, and that her grandmother had been right when she'd told the clan that in the next couple of generations it would happen. Many had thought that Moira would be the one. She was the strongest, had always been, and yet she'd lived passed the time set and it'd been proven that it wasn't her.

She was still somewhat soured from the disappointment.

She'd been sure then that it had to be her daughter, only someone from _her_ bloodline should be the one.

And yet Ella's eldest had instead excelled.

It still ticked Moira off that her own child proved so...weak.

But it didn't matter.

The time was drawing near and Lois was obviously the one.

Hadn't she single-handedly defeated a group of Mohra?

Hadn't she also-if rumors can be believed-Drawn Down and played host to a Greater Power?

There was no doubt in Moira's mind that Lois was _the one_. It was why she pushed the girl even though she was weakened from being a host and channeling such power as was necessary to defeat Solomon. Makeda couldn't have been Drawn Down by just anyone, she would have fought hands and nails to stay where she was. It meant she was _forced_ down, and that indicated a power more..._everything_...than Moira could have ever hoped for.

Yes, the proof was piling up.

Now, if there was to be any hope, Moira had to ready Lois for what was ahead.

Good thing the child had decided on going lesbian and seemed quite interested in that human girl she hung around with.

Gods knew what would happen if she felt attraction in return to the demons she would no doubt attract.

And the gods preserve them should she ever consummate a relationship with them.

Moira shook her head.

It was why she needed to kill the demons who could be a threat to everything, the ones who'd be drawn to her.

And from her calculations, there were only two demons in Sunnydale who would be strong enough to be affected.

That was why she was going to find wherever Angelus and William the Bloody were holed up, and she was going to kill them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Whatever was powering the eclipse was beginning to mess with the phones as well.

That, of course, was never a good sign.

It also meant that Angel had had to go to try and find where Lois and Buffy were patrolling and inform them personally of the news they'd uncovered. Chloe wanted to go but both Spike and Angel had insisted she stay safely inside their home, and since Angel didn't exactly trust Spike to give the right message (or not get 'distracted' on the way to deliver the message) he'd volunteered to go himself.

Chloe felt a little dizzy and yet not really drunk or even tipsy anymore as she lay on the carpet in the living room, somewhat feverish. She'd begun feeling this buzzing under her skin once they'd left Willy's, and it'd only grown during the time she laid languidly on the floor. It didn't help that ever since her conversation with Lois she'd felt both aroused and curious. Also, she'd realized that Lois wouldn't shun or feel disgusted at her if anything...and then there was Spike's whole scratching each other's itch speech.

Her mind drifted to her fantasy of both Spike and Angel, yet pushed it away, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to put Angel's soul in danger like that...

...but _Spike_.

A blush began to climb up her neck as she allowed her thoughts to lead her down that path.

They were alone in the mansion...

"Bloody _hot _in here." Spike complained around a bloodpop as he returned from the kitchen, bringing her one of her own. "Something's got to be wrong with the AC."

"You know its the hellmouth energy reacting to whatever's going on." Chloe accepted the bloodpop he handed her and gave the juicy ice treat a deliberate lick before sucking on the tip.

Spike, eyeing her, nearly missed the chair.

She flushed hotter, embarrassed, not really sure she was doing or ready for the consequences.

Spike took a moment, just eyeing her as he sucked on his blood treat, before smirking. "You know luv, you really intimidated Good Ol Willy."

She felt oddly proud.

"He was close to pissing himself." Spike eyed her intently. "It was _hot_."

Pleasure filled her at the compliment and she smiled, ducking her gaze. "It was only a matter of time before we found out _what_ exactly to use against him."

"Still...realty?" Spike stood suddenly, going to stand over her. "Never would have thought about that one."

"I was floundering in my 'I'm intimidating watch me roar' plan." Chloe admitted, subconsciously laying completely on her back as she gazed up at him threw half-ladened eyes. "I had to change my game plan and instinct took me in that direction."

"Instinct." In one fluid movement Spike was straddling her, gaze intense and laced with gold.

Chloe dropped her icepop and her breath came out with a gasp as she felt him, her chest rising and falling. "Instinct."

Spike's lips curled in an evil little smile that had her heart fluttering. "What does your instinct tell you now, little Bit?" He lowered the bloodpop, tracing it against the line of skin revealed between the top of her skirt and edges of her shirt.

The cold sensation caused her to shiver...as did the look in his eyes. "Spike?"

"Hmmmmm?" He smirked down at her as he trailed the bloodpop slowly up her body, the movement raising the hem of her shirt.

"I'm itching." She hoped to god he got the reference and didn't think she was breaking out into hives.

That would ruin the mood _completely_!

Spike froze for a second, before his smile was utter sex. "Good thing for you, Ducks, I'm an _expert_ at scratching."

Chloe smiled back. "I'll just have to judge that for myself, won't I?"

"A _challenge_." Spike flung the bloodpop before him and grabbed her shirt, tearing it and the bra beneath in half with one fluid movement. "Don't bite off more than you can chew. Not for our first time at least." He bent down, licking the crimson trail his bloodpop and left on her pale skin.

Chloe whimpered, heart racing. "_Spike_..."

His breath fanned over her hard pink nipples, his tongue tasting one and then another, hissing in pleasure. "You taste sweet luv..." he swooped down and captured a nipple, teasing it between his teeth.

"_Oh..." _Chloe grabbed at his shirt, squirming as the sensations wracked her body.

Spike growled as her squirms caused her to brush against his hardness straining against his pants. "Slow down little princess...I'm _trying_ not to make this just a fuck but you're pushing me." He gave her breast a punishing suck, nipping her nipple and then pausing when he heard the groan escaping her lips...smelt her arousal growing. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You want a _fuck_." He released her breast and lay over her, smiling tauntingly as he gazed into her face and gave a little thrust against her. "You want my dick _badly_."

"_Spike_!" Chloe was both horrified and aroused beyond belief, feeling tortured as he rubbed against her heat over the material of her underwear. He was clearly enjoying the painfully torturous effect he was having on her. "_Asshole_!"

His smile was dark. "Next time."

Chloe barely had time to process that promise before suddenly he was kissing her long and hard, his face changing and fangs descending as he sliced a cut on his tongue. Like with Angel before for a moment she paused yet then accepted the offering as his face returned human. She didn't understand what the giving of their own blood meant, but considering blood was life to vampires she knew this wasn't just something they'd do with anyone and she cherished the proof that she was special. Even if only to them.

"Tell me you want me." Spike ordered against her lips in between each deep kiss. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you Spike." Chloe begged, shivering in both virginal fear and wanton desire. "I want you to...I want you to...to..._fuck_...me."

He smiled against her lips. "Again."

"_Spike_..."

"_Again_." He ordered, eyes a molten gold, close to his shift yet keeping himself human.

"_Fuck me_." She whispered.

He yanked himself off of her and gathered himself at the vee of her thighs, shredding her underwear in his haste. "Bloody damned-." and then two fingers slid inside of her wet passage, and both reacted with a hiss. "So tight...so bloody _tight_. My little virgin." Spike worked his fingers within her, using his other hand to fight with his belt. "I'm gonna rip you apart...gonna tear inside of you and _ruin_ you for anyone else."

She should be scared with those threats but Chloe found herself growing wetter as she moved her hips, bucking against his fingers. Her body could remember the pleasure he'd brought her to before, remembered the way she'd been surrounded by that molten hot pleasure, and it craved it viciously. "_Yesssss_."

"Oh _fuck_ you want me to do that!" Spike barked throaty laughter, the gold growing stronger in his eyes. "You want me to take you like a bitch in heat on the floor." His fingers instead of her were pushing harder, more unforgiving. "No bed and rose petals for my naughty little princess."

"Spike..." Chloe cried, arching her back, desperate as his fingers tortured her. "You're killing me!"

"Not yet I'm not." He hissed, finally freeing himself. "Fuck this."

Chloe's eyes widened as she gazed at him.

Would that even _fit_ inside of her?

He really _was_ going to rip her apart!

With a snarl Spike yanked out his fingers and used the wetness dripping from them to lubricate himself before aligning himself with her. "Hard and fast or slow and easy luv? Tell me now while I have _some_ control left."

She had no idea which would be better, though she figured the quicker it was the less painful it would be. "Fast and hard."

Spike smirked. "That's my girl."

And then with one harsh shove he was buried deep inside of her.

The pain that ricochetted through her body was breathtaking, and Chloe's scream was muffled by Spike's mouth on hers as he settled above her, resting his weight on his elbows. Chloe dug her fingers into his skin, drawing blood as she rode through the aftershocks of the pain, a complaint moaned into her mouth as the vampire began to move inside of her. It was painful, it was uncomfortable...and yet Spike's tongue distracted her throughout the awkwardness in the beginning.

And then the pain began to subside and a shiver of pleasure glided down her spine.

Electricity gathered around her fingertips as she tightened her hold on Spike, sending jolts into him that caused the vampire to groan and buck harder inside of her.

"Whatever that is..." Spike grit his teeth. "Don't stop."

She couldn't stop even if she wanted to!

The buzz that'd descended her since Willy's intensified, humming in her ear.

"_Oh fuck_!" Spike groaned, face finally completing the shift to demon. "_Fuck Bit_!"

Chloe could only whimper, fire in her veins, pleasure overriding any lingering discomfort and shoot throughout her body. She felt surrounded in this blanket of white heat, that same sensation coiling in her stomach, promising her the pleasure she'd felt before at his hands. "Oh gods Spike...gods..._gods..._!"

"Yeah Bit?" He groaned, shifting to thrust at a new angle, increasing the numbing pleasure. "You like that?"

Chloe's only response was to pull him down closer and nibble her way up his jaw.

"Such sharp little teeth." Spike chuckled, angling his head to grant her better access. "Bite me. _Hard_."

She hesitated only a second before bringing her lips to his neck and biting down.

"_Harder_." Spike groaned.

She broke through skin, tasting his blood.

"_Oh bleeding hell_!" He groaned in pleasure, thrusting harder, faster, more desperate.

That coil within her tightened viciously as she grew more and more sensitive, whimpering as she licked at the wound she'd inflicted on him. "You like that?"

His laugh was a growl. "Baby speaks."

On instinct, Chloe wrapped her legs around Spike, hissing as he slid in deeper. "I need..._more_..."

"I love a challenge." Spike flashed her an evil smile before pulling her head to the side and burying his fangs into his claiming marks in her neck.

Chloe screamed as the second's pain gave way to immense, blinding pleasure, the light-bulbs in the room exploding simultaneously as the coil in her stomach snapped and all was molten heat and numbing pleasure.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Moira shot up as the explosion of power sent ripples through the already charged atmosphere.

What the hell was that?

It almost seemed as if a seal of some sort which had been containing something had been broken and the power escaped.

Wariness filled her.

What the hell had just been unleashed?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**WARNING: SMUT...though...uh...this IS a "M" fic so you knew it was coming!**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois nearly stumbled at the force of the explosion of power that raced through her. She'd been in the cemetery with the Slayer, listening to Angel as he told them about the surprising turn of events, when suddenly she'd felt a shift in the highly charged atmosphere and then something had _exploded_. The power was unlike anything Lois had ever felt before, it left her weak, and she could tell from Buffy's and Angel's wide-eyed gaze that they'd both felt it as well and were shocked, affected. As creatures of magic, they weren't as in tune with it Lois was, but they definitely could sense the shift in the air.

"What was that?" Buffy looked around her, eyes wide, almost as if expecting to see whatever it was that had caused the massive surge of power.

"A new player in town making his or her presence known to the whole supernatural community." Lois mumbled, uneasy, hoping that whoever that was wouldn't turn out to be an enemy. "There wasn't a paranormal who _didn't_ feel that."

"Didn't that feel..." Angel looked confused, his eyes narrowed as he gazed around them. "..._familiar_...somehow?"

"Familiar?" Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Familiar how?"

Lois frowned. "Do you think you know this person?"

"He might be tied to Angelus." Buffy tightened her grip on her stake.

Angel flinched, seeming to break out of whatever connection he'd felt moments ago. "I don't-no." He shook his head. "Forget it." He ran his hand through his hair. "You should get back to your houses, keep safe till we figure out what's going on _now_."

"I _do_ have that Algebra homework." Buffy made a face. "Maybe I should do another round just in case."

"You prefer to come up against some super-charged big bad instead of doing your math homework?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Buffy declared as if this should be obvious.

Lois suddenly smirked. "Need a partner?"

"You've got Mrs. Gregory too, don't you?" Buffy guessed, grinning.

"Now _she_ is a Big Bad!" Lois nodded before turning to Angel. "You up for some patrolling?"

Angel looked between the two of them, seeming amused before he shook his head. "Maybe next time."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something before she gazed down at her shoes and then smiled up at him genuinely. "Tell Chloe hi for me."

Angel eyed Buffy for a moment, before smiling genuinely as well. "I will."

Lois looked between them, feeling a sense of closure somehow falling upon the two before the vampire turned and left.

Buffy watched him go before turning to Lois, twirling her stake in her hand. "How about we go to Willy's and threaten his shitty little bar? He might know about who this new Big Bad is."

Lois eyed the Slayer before smirking. "I still can't believe that was the thing that broke him. That place is hardly worth it."

"I know, right?" Buffy laughed.

The girls smiled at each other before clearing their throats and looking away from each other, continuing their patrol in an oddly comfortable silence.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Spike had passed out.

Chloe had always heard girls in movies and such complaining about guys going to sleep immediately after sleep, but this was ridiculous. He'd conked out pretty much immediately after he'd cum, and he was deadweight. It'd been _hell_ to push him off of her and get to her feet. She'd have worried about the vampire if it wasn't for the fact that he was snoring quite loudly, and grinning lecherously in his dream. Obviously he was enjoying himself greatly in this dream, and she was resentful of that, especially since now she was hungry for more.

Hunger buzzed under her skin, a weird sort of energy seeming to have been uncorked and now hummed almost as if alive.

She'd heard cold showers were supposed to help this sort of situation, and while there was a part of her that wondered if that only worked for men, Chloe decided for the time-honored remedy for horniness.

It didn't work.

This strange awareness wouldn't go aware, her skin extra sensitive.

Even her magic seemed to be reacting, the lights in the house fluctuating from the wonkiness emerging from her, a couple of them had exploded and blown when she'd come. The electrical appliances had gone wild, the televisions and music systems, microwave and blender...they'd all turned on with the surge and yet neither Spike nor Chloe had noticed them until Spike had thrust deep inside of her, fangs buried in her neck, and cum. And then gone to sleep.

That was when the overwhelming noise finally penetrated. She'd had to turn everything off, unplug a couple of the appliances, which still lived for a couple of minutes despite not being connected to their power source.

In an effort to try and distract her mind and body since the cold shower had done _nothing_ to help her, Chloe went to bed and caught up with her homework, beginning with the one from school, leaving the magic one for later since her magic was a little weird at the moment anyway. She had a feeling she was going to get abysmal marks for this work though, because her mind wasn't on it at all, and she was only half through detested math when she finally threw the book away and laid down on the bed, her hand slowly making its way down her body before reaching the place that begged for attention.

The lights started to go wonky again the second her first gasp escaped parted lips.

Closing her eyes, Chloe ignored it and instead concentrated on her own pleasure.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Where had he felt this energy before?

Angel frowned as he continued walking towards his home, trying to remember where he'd sensed a spike of very similar energy before. He didn't think it was during his Angelus Days, knew somehow that he'd felt it while he was ensouled, and yet if so he shouldn't have such a hard time remembering and pinpointing the time and place. As a vampire he had an incredibly memory, and he'd remember feeling a wave of power like this clearly. He'd have made himself be aware of everything about the person the power came from due to the fact that he knew the person might become an adversary somewhere down the line.

Power like that...it was strong and heady and intoxicating and _wasn't_ normal.

Power like that corrupted.

Power like that...you had to _fear_.

Yet why was it that he couldn't remember?

Had he been spelled to forget?

Unless...

Angel froze.

There was a time in his ensouled life that he couldn't remember well...and that was his time trapped in that hell dimension, being tortured daily and his mind having regressed to pure animal form.

Had whatever this was come through when Chloe had accidentally pulled him into this dimension?

Horror filled him at that because if it was so then the thing could be after Chloe. It might have realized she was to blame for it being taken from its home dimension.

The vampire started running as fast as he could towards home and his witch.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"It's starting." The voice on the telephone declared. "There was an initial burst of power that indicated the seal was broken, and there have been regular spikes that indicate she's still in the process of molting."

"She must have copulated with a demon." She stared at the wall ahead of her. "That's the only way her seal would be broken."

"I know, and I'm surprised that guardian of hers lets her close to any." There was a pause. "From what I've managed to see, the demons she is in the frequent vicinity of are two werewolf classmates of hers, and two Master vampires who live with her cousin. But the vampires seem to have claimed the cousin, and the werewolves are in a relationship, so I am not sure which of these she might have chosen. Or if it is someone I have yet to see."

"Two Masters claimed the same girl?" She frowned, intrigued.

"Yes." He replied. "Angelus and William the Bloody. From what I can tell, one has been cursed with the soul and the other escaped the Initiative chipped. Can't hurt a human. They're living with the witch and it seems to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. They protect her, she gives them a house and food."

"Ah. How the mighty have fallen." She chuckled before pausing. "What _is_ the status on the Initiative?"

"Our inside man say that they're getting close." There was a pause. "We should act soon."

"All in good time." She assured him. "Right now we need you to keep an eye on the girl, and report back the progress. The Balance is almost shattered and it's affecting everyone everywhere. We can't send the amount of people we usually would for this event. It rests on your shoulders. You need to find out what is going on, who is involved, and when the molting is complete."

"Of course." He hung up.

She tapped the phone to her chin.

Things were about to get exciting.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois was beginning to realize something the longer she patrolled with Buffy. That initial explosion of power had been laced with something, something potent, and the smaller bursts that flowed towards them at timed intervals were affecting them. And not only them. The demons and people around them were beginning to be affected as well. This eclipse was prime opportunity demon-wise, especially for the vampires...and yet while at first things had been busy right now things were...getting busy...with each other.

Of course there were those whose lust for blood and pain overpowered their lust for pleasure and those were the ones that Lois and Buffy dispatched with extreme prejudice, but most of the demons, vampires and even _people _whom the girls came against were too busy making out or...doing much more...to even really _care_ that a Slayer and a Witch were in their presence.

And dammit...coupled with the fact that using her power and such made her horny...Lois was starting to think the Slayer looked pretty hot.

Another wave of that power rippled through her like a wave of lust, causing Lois to shiver and whimper as electric pleasure raced up her spine.

Buffy tightened her hold on her stake so much...it broke.

They sent a look towards each other, breathing heavily.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe cried out as another wave of pleasure exploded from her as she came yet again. Her body was somewhat sore yet needed more, craved more, a humming and buzzing concentrating right under her skin and urging her further. She needed this, like she'd never needed anything else before. It was incredible, it was delicious, and yet it wasn't _enough_ to satisfy this hunger she'd awoken within her. It wanted more..._more_! Her finger moved over her overly-sensitive clit, causing her to cry and buck once more as she began that steady ascent into the mind-numbing sensation again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It wasn't a full moon, and yet Willow had felt the feeling of her skin being on pins and needles, but considering that the Balance was basically in shambles right now it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to them. She'd called Buffy first, but the Slayer's phone just rang out, and then she'd called Oz, only to find that her boyfriend was already on his way towards hers, having felt it as well. The change was soon on them, the pain starting like intense cramps, and Willow cried as she grabbed the bag she'd already prepared for the full moon, rushing out of the door the second Oz's van parked outside.

Not for the first time she was relieved that her parents were never around and had no idea what was going on with their only child.

Oz barely got them to his little prison and locked them inside before the shift took over.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Angel froze outside of the gate, gazing at the house.

The lights were flashing on and off, the music was playing loudly, the microwave beeped, and the light posts in the neighborhood were turning on and off in time with the lights inside of the house.

And this power...it was coming from _inside_.

Suddenly Angel remembered where he'd felt it before.

It'd been right before he was yanked out of the hell dimension and brought back.

The vampires eyes widened.

It was _Chloe_.

This power was _Chloe's_!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"No. No. No. No!" Moira called Lois frantically.

The brunette's phone was switched off.

The woman paced inside of Lois' home, pissed off because her niece should have returned by now from patrolling and be engaged in her magical studies.

While Moira had been confused at first as to what was messing up with the magic of the hellmouth, with the energy, she'd frozen when she'd read a passage on... Well, she'd realized what was happening and couldn't believe that Lois would do this. What demon did she know? Why wouldn't she tell Moira?

Damn the girl!

She had no idea what she was doing!

The fool!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Cordelia locked herself in her bedroom and sat against the door, the noises from the rest of the house disturbing and traumatizing.

This was either going to be a very frigged up bonding experience for her parents...or they'd never be able to look at each other again.

Either way, Cordelia would _never_ invite the dance committee back to her house!

The brunette covered her ears and cringed at the cries of passion below.

Why wasn't Lois picking up?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe cried out, pleasure wracking her body, giving her a couple of moments respite before it would pick up once more, demanding.

Suddenly the door opened, and Angel stood in the doorway, eyes wide on her. He was confused, he was shocked, and the gold glistening in his orbs proved he was fighting his demon from appearing.

She vaguely remembered that there'd been a reason why she hadn't wanted to let herself consider him, but now as she writhed in bed, the need rising once more, Chloe couldn't think about what it was. Angel and her trusted each other, obviously wanted each other, and took care of the other. She couldn't think of anyone else she could let see her like this, whom she'd want to help her. Angel was her fanged puppy...and right now she wanted those fangs deep within her neck.

Angel entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him. "You reek of _Spike_."

Oh, right.

There was _that_.

"Spike doesn't reek," _probably _hadn't been the best comeback given the history between Angel and Spike.

Angel's face morphed to his demon's as he came towards the bed, yanking his shirt over his shirt, revealing his washboard abs. He was a little more muscular than Spike's own fit physique, and while he was usually much more subdued he was far from that now as he kicked off his shoes, hands playing with the buttons of his pants as he gazed at her.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, liking what she saw.

How long had she thought about Angel like this?

She'd seen him naked before when she'd pulled him out of the hell dimension, and while he'd been impressive then he'd also been starved and tortured. Now to see him like this, healthy and in his right mind-it was _intoxicating_.

"You let him touch you." Angel's voice was a growl as he gave his pants a jerk, a button flying off. "You let him _take_ you."

As he stalked closer to the bed, Chloe felt for the first time that Angel actually was a predator, and she _liked_ it.

That electricity under her skin grew, giving her shivers as she sucked in a breath.

Angel's pants lowered to the ground and he stepped out of it, standing there in nothing but red silk boxers.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" He asked darkly, thumb running under the elastic of his boxers, something long and hard tenting the material.

"_Hard_?" She squeaked, lips parting in surprise as the tenting grew _larger_.

Angel sneered, giving her a little growl. "Try _pissed_. And _hurt_."

She frowned, looking up at him, not liking that last bit yet understanding it. "Angel...your soul."

And now she remembered _why_ exactly this was a bad idea.

"You know, I'm getting _sick_ and _tired_ of everyone using that excuse to screw me over." Angel snarled, yanking off his boxers nearly viciously. "I want you. I've wanted you even when my mind was trapped in animalistic haze. I've wanted you when I was half insane. I've wanted you from the first moment the pain ended and I opened my eyes to see an angel leaning over me asking me if I was okay."

Chloe trembled as he came closer. "I want you too..."

That seemed to be all Angel needed to hear.

In seconds he was kissing her hungrily, needy as he covered her burning body with his and settled between her thighs. He rested against her opening yet while his need and desire throbbed against her he ignored it, instead partaking of her lips. He groaned as his hands delved into her hair, grabbing fistfuls as he plundered her lips, his mouth claiming, his tongue invading and conquering. He nibbled on her bottom lip, rolling his hips playfully as he rubbed against her wet heat.

"_Angel_..." Chloe whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she trembled from his kiss, not knowing if she could survive it if he did more.

"He might have taken you first..." Angel whispered against her lips. "But you're _mine_ more than _his_." He punished her by pushing it in slightly yet not enough to fully penetrate and give her the friction she craved. "If I have to pull Sire rank on him then dammit, just watch me." With a swift thrust Angel buried himself deep inside of her, cock throbbing deep within, his voice a groan of pleasure. "No one else, Chloe. _No one_. We'll kill them."

Gold dust rained down on them like glitter as Chloe whimpered, tightening her hold on him and bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Everywhere the gold touched warmed and tingled.

Chloe didn't notice, only feeling the coil of passion curling in her stomach, kissing Angel with desperation as she rocked into each of his thrusts. She tightened her grip around his shoulders, needing to feel closer, trying to become a part of him as he withdrew only to sink in all the way to his hilt.

She teased her tongue against his fangs, running it carefully over each sharp edge, swallowing his growl.

But then he slowed his pace, making it torturously slow.

Chloe pulled away enough to complain. "_Angel_!"

"No." He continued his torturously slow pace, resting his weight on his elbows as he took his pleasure from her. Angel's golden gaze took her in completely, never leaving her face as he moved inside of her.

"But _Angel_-!" Chloe tried to move her hips faster, that coil in her stomach coiling so incredibly tight it was almost painful and yet at this pace she knew she'd be kept at the borders of that white haze without actually feeling it.

Angel snarled down at her warningly.

She stilled, but felt herself growing wetter in arousal, reminded of Angel post-hell.

He'd been puppyish and scared but damn...there was something about the feral-ness he'd portrayed then that'd always aroused the _hell_ out of her, and to see it here again was breathtaking.

Angel seemed to notice, because he chuckled with far too much self-satisfaction.

Not about to let him get away with that, Chloe grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side before biting down hard on his neck, breaking skin and tasting blood.

The lights in the light posts in the neighborhood all exploded.

Angel thrust hard inside of her, cursing, Irish accent slipping as his movements grew faster, harder.

Chloe grinned into his neck.

It made sense that vampires had neck fetishes.

As she ran her tongue over the injury, swallowing the blood gathering in her mouth, Chloe decided to guard that information and use it again in the future if anyone decided to play hardball.

"_Cheating_." Angel hissed a chuckle before repaying the favor, burying his fangs deep inside of her neck, sliding into his old bite marks as he hit something inside of her that had her seeing stars.

Chloe cried out and arched under Angel as inside her pleasure exploded before everything went black.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The sun shining on her eyes the next day teased the brunette out of deep slumber, and as Lois opened her eyes, yawning, for a moment she didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there.

And then she realized she was naked.

In a crypt.

That was when the memory of last night hit Lois and she turned to see Buffy in a similar state of undress, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Oh _fuck_." Lois whispered, eyes wide.

Buffy nodded, just as awkward. "Right there with you."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had awoken to find herself alone in bed, and while it was a little odd considering she knew how much of a cuddler Angel was she felt relieved. Now that the fervor of _whatever_ had happened last night had passed she was feeling a little embarrassed. She'd slept with _both_ of her roommates in _one day_. That...well...things were definitely going to get a little wiggy from now on thanks to that. Spike and Angel barely tolerated each other on their best days, enjoyed tormenting the other, and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave her room if it meant walking in on whatever was going on between those two.

Then again, there might be stakes involved.

That got her up immediately, and as she stood on the cold floor she couldn't help but be distracted by the realization that she wasn't sore at all, which she should be all things considering. Also, the incessant need, the humming and buzz, they were all gone. She felt normal. She felt fine. She felt-she felt more than fine. She felt _great_. Her body was all relaxed and there was a sense of rightness and _confidence_ she hadn't felt before.

A smile touched her lips as she went to the bathroom and bathed instead of running around with only a sheet. She washed her hair, let the warm water and lilac soap wash away everything, and felt even more refreshed as she exited the shower and put on some clothes. The blonde paused to glance at her reflection, wondering how somehow could go through such a big change and look completely unchanged.

The blonde exited her room and listened intently, eyes widening when she heard three voices coming from the kitchen below.

One of them was Lois'.

Forgetting about her worry, Chloe hurried down the stairs and raced towards the kitchen, nearly sliding on the floor as she took the corner, stopping when she saw a bruised and dirty Lois with clothes torn sitting at the counter pouting wide. "You're in the house."

Lois looked towards her and nodded. "Strange thing. The barrier, it's gone."

"_What_?" Chloe's eyes widened as she walked towards her cousin, ignoring the two vampires who were there as well.

"Yeah, I was, uh, walking passed here and I sensed it. All of Aunt Moira's spells on the place are _gone_." Lois nodded. "I'm thinking that the imbalance is starting to affect magic."

"The protection spell-." She felt horrified knowing that she'd slept in an unsafe house!

"No, that's still there. Your spells seem intact." Lois assured her, standing. "But the ones Aunt Moira cast aren't. They're gone."

Chloe froze at that, feeling shocked and yet savagely pleased at the fact that her own spells had held strong while her mother's had crumbled.

"The eclipse is still eclipsed, by the way." Spike declared, sitting on a stool and having a bowl of Lucky Charms with warmed blood.

Chloe turned towards him, relieved to see that he seemed fine despite having been somewhat unconscious the night before. "How are you?"

He smirked, licking at a trail of blood down the side of his lips. "Other than waking up on the floor with a _massive_ backache? Great luv."

"You should eat something." Angel finally spoke, opening the fridge. "Want me to make some eggs for you?"

"Uhm, thanks." Chloe nodded, a little surprised that these two were acting so _normally_ around each other given the fact that she knew they both knew what had happened. She might have bathed, but that sort of scent remained on skin for _days_.

Or so Spike had told her once.

"What about you, Lois?" Angel offered. "Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Sunny side up." Lois smiled gratefully before turning to Chloe. "Did Angel tell you about last night?"

They failed to notice Angel tensing slightly.

Spike did though, frowning at his grandsire as he chewed his food.

"There was this power surge out there, _intense_. A new player is in town and he or she is _bad ass_." Lois ran a hand through her messed up hair. "He was sending out this insane, constant power surge that had everyone kinda...horny."

Chloe's eyes widened, blushing.

Oh dear god.

This explained what had happened to her!

"And I got it on with _the Slayer_." Lois shivered at the memory. "The Slayer! My sworn enemy!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Spike snorted. "She's far from your sworn enemy. You talk daily and go on patrols together." He pointed his spoon at her. "You don't bloody hold hands and _fight together_ with your sworn enemy."

Everyone turned to face him.

"_Wot_?" He mumbled through a mouth-full of cereal and blood.

"Didn't _you_ team up with Buffy once upon a time ago?" Lois pointed out.

Spike pouted at her, swallowing. "I only did that under extreme duress. Afterwards I was completely against her again." He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth and chewed viciously before swallowing. "The only reason I'm not out tearing her throat out at this very second is because my bloody chip won't let me..._and_ Nibbles would pout." His blue gaze rose to Chloe's face as he smirked. "Can't have my little princess unhappy with me now can I?"

Angel rolled his eyes, holding a plate with eggs and toast. "Who wants the first plate?"

"Me please." Lois' hand went up. "I'm starving."

Angel slid the plate over towards her.

"_Thank you_." Lois grabbed the fork on the plate and began eating rabidly.

Chloe took this opportunity to look between Angel and Spike, a little confused as to why they were acting so relaxed amongst each other. Thanks to past behavior she'd expected there to be a war zone in her home, and yet they were oddly comfortable amongst each other. She was grateful for this yet very much intrigued when they both sent her small smiles, obviously noticing her confusion and finding it cute.

Green eyes narrowed on them, Chloe felt as if she'd been dropped into an alternate reality, but so far this reality was a peaceful one so she wasn't about to complain.

Spike patted his thigh invitingly.

Not exactly sure what was going on, but deciding to see it through and see where it took her, Chloe straddled that thigh, elbows on the counter as she gazed at Angel.

He raised an eyebrow at her, lips twitching with an amused smile. "Sunny side up coming right up." He went back to work.

Spike rested one arm around her hips as he offered her a spoonful of cereal and blood.

"Ewww." Chloe made up her face, shaking her head. "No thank you."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it is all I'm saying." Spike declared, taking a bite out of it, grinning a bloody grin at her.

Chloe looked away, a little queasy yet amused.

Lois ignored everyone who weren't eggs and toast.

"I talked to some old friends of mine this morning," Angel spoke as he prepared her eggs. "Whistler says the eclipse is obviously a world-wide event and the Balance is screwy everywhere. The Powers That Be are _not_ amused with what happened here." He sent a look over his shoulder at the two girls. "Or with you two."

"Hey, the _Slayer_ is the one who personally destroyed those rings." Lois finally looked up, swallowing. "Shouldn't she be held more accountable than us?"

"I think The Powers That Be are more pissed at the fact that you two forced down Makeda than they are at the rings being destroyed." Angel admitted. "From what Whistler heard, Makeda had been on tight lockdown and the fact that two 'teenaged Sabrinas' were able to get through that and draw her down has bruised The Powers' ego."

"Did they really call us Sabrinas?" Lois gasped, obviously quite insulted. "I consider myself _much_ more like Elphaba!"

"Who?" Spike made a face.

"The Wicked Witch of the West." Chloe supplied, knowing that Wicked: The Life And Times of the Wicked Witch of the West was probably one of the only books her cousin reread every couple of months.

"The green bint?" He made a face.

The blonde nodded, smiling up at Angel as he passed her her plate.

"Why would you reckon yourself to be someone who could be defeated by bloody _water_?" Spike scrunched up his nose as he turned to Lois.

Lois began to defend Elphaba Thropp and denounced Glinda as the 'good' witch.

Spike still wasn't buying it.

Lois was red faced and passionate in her argument.

Angel leaned against the wall, watching them with amusement.

Taking this opportunity now that the attention wasn't on her, Chloe stared at the three most important people in her life, the awkwardness she'd been holding back in front of Lois betraying itself on her face.

She'd slept with these vampires.

With the _both_ of them.

Oh dear god.

The blonde breathed in and out, in and out, calming herself because she knew that Spike and Angel would soon notice her discomfort and anxiety.

But what exactly did this mean to their overall relationship?

How was she supposed to act amongst them?

Should she really be sitting on Spike's lap?

There were just so many questions racing around in her head!

Feeling a presence nearing the house, Chloe frowned and turned her head towards it before she recognized the aura of the approaching person and blinked in intrigue. She could feel as her barriers let the person through, and then the door opened and closed loudly.

"Chloe!" Cordelia's voice rang throughout the house. "I've been trying to get into contact with Lois since last night and she's not answering! I think something-!" Cordelia appeared in the kitchen and paused when she found Lois sitting and chewing. "What happened to _you_? You look _horrible_." She then walked up to the girl and slapped her arm with her purse. "And _why_ aren't you answering my calls? I've been worried!"

Lois flinched, giving Cordelia a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but I lost my phone last night."

"While you were wrestling a wildcat?" Cordelia made up her face as she came closer, eyeing Lois' bruises and torn clothes critically.

"Right. No. No wildcats. But a couple of demons. Three vampires. It was a slow night all things considering." Lois made a face, surveying herself and only now seeming to realize just how much of a mess she was. "Most of this is actually Buffy's fault though."

Spike looked between Cordelia and Lois with a smirk, tightening his hold around Chloe's waist as he watched.

Angel, on the other hand, seemed somewhat worried.

Chloe was fascinated by the odd look that entered Cordelia's eyes at this news.

"Did Buffy attack you?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "God! Has she finally gone around the bend?" She looked like she was going to rest her hand on Lois' shoulder before deciding against it after seeing how dirty the shirt was. "I knew it was going to happen any day now."

"It wasn't exactly an _attack_." Lois replied, the sheepishness growing. "With the adrenaline from the patrol and the major mojo making everyone go wonky last night...the Slayer and I got caught up in the frenzy."

It took a couple of seconds for Cordelia to get it, and Chloe could tell the second she did.

A displeased flush bloomed over her olive skin as her eyes narrowed and her body tensed. Jaw clenching, the leading lady of Sunnydale High folded her arms over her chest, a muscle jumping in her cheek.

Lois, who was continuing to check her clothes for damage, failed to see the warning signs. "We woke up this morning in the Dorian Crypt. It was awkward. Slayer went her way and I came here for breakfast." She looked up at Angel with a grin. "By the way, you're a good cook for a dead guy!"

Spike snorted in amusement.

Angel nodded. "I try to keep my skills up."

"I can't believe you." Cordelia was far from amused, shaking her head softly. "_Buffy_? Really?"

Lois turned to Cordelia, frowning slightly. "It wasn't _planned_."

"What about my _friends_?" Cordelia turned towards Lois, hands on her hips, eyes flashing with emotion. "Was your sleeping with _everyone_ but _Harmony_ planned or was that just spontaneous?"

Unease filtered into Lois' features. "You found out about that, huh?"

"It was hard _not to_ when they're about to _tear each other apart_ because of _you_." Cordelia poked Lois' chest angrily. "Oh, and since most of them are on the Dance Committee, not only did they end up sleeping with my parents-which, by the way, is going to scar me for _life_-but they did it while taunting the other about how _they_ were the one who you liked the most!"

"Your _parents_?" Lois winced, standing. "Gees Cor, I'm sorry. That-that must have been rough."

"I can't look my friends in the eyes, I can't look in my parents' general direction...and now _BUFFY_ is added to the mix?" Cordelia glared, fuming. "I can't believe you!" And without another word she stormed back out just as she'd stormed in.

Lois sent her plate of half-eaten breakfast a mournful look before snagging a slice of toast and racing out after Cordelia.

"Those two need to just shag and get over it." Spike declared, shoving another spoonful of blood and cereal into his mouth, chewing.

The sound of the phone ringing caused Chloe to sigh as she hopped off of Spike's lap and hurried to the phone mounted on the wall. "Hello?"

"Chloe." It was her mother. "Have you seen Lois?"

"Yeah. She was over for breakfast but she's gone now." Chloe had to admit that her smile was vicious. "Apparently with the mystical wackiness going on your spells weren't able to remain up. They crumbled under the pressure."

There was a moment's silence, and when Moira spoke once more it was forced. "How did she seem to you?"

Intrigued by the question, Chloe pulled a strand of hair behind her hair and leaned against the wall. "A little beat up from spending the night fighting. You shouldn't have sent her patrolling on her own, especially with the mystical upheaval going on. Luckily the Slayer and her met up during patrol and decided to help each other."

There was a pause, and then Moira's voice was confused. "So she spent the night with the _Slayer_?"

"Yep." Chloe coiled the phone's cord around her finger. "They parted ways when she came here for breakfast. The Slayer went to inform her Watcher of the patrol."

"But...I was so _sure_..." Something seemed to be bothering the older Carter. "Well, I'll talk to her when she comes to me to be debriefed."

"You do that." Chloe moved to hang up when she heard speaking and brought the phone back to her ear in time to hear the ending part of the sentence.

"...do you?"

The blonde pursed her lips, eyebrows nearly touching in a confused frown. "Can you repeat that?"

There was a groan. "You need to pay _attention_. It's a wonder that you're still _alive_ on the hellmouth while being this scatterbrained!"

"Do you have something important to say or are you just going to bitch some more? Because I have more important things to do than to hear your whining and moaning." Chloe shocked herself silly.

Apparently her mother was just as surprised. "I am your _mother_! You show me some respect young lady!"

"I'll show you respect when you earn it." Chloe apparently was on a roll. "And another thing. Lois isn't your dog. You don't snap your fingers and she comes running, and you just cant sic her on the undead of Sunnydale. She's not the Slayer. It's not her job. It's also not in your right to get her _killed_. So the next time you want someone out in the thick of some mystical upheaval where the other side has a tremendous advantage...do it yourself."

And with that she hung up.

Oh god.

She felt sick with nerves immediately.

Her mother was going to be pissed!

And would most probably be soon paying a visit.

Great.

Just _great_.

Clapping caused her to tear away the hands she hadn't realized that she'd covered her face with.

Spike sat on the stool, now facing her, his lips a smirk, his hands clapping. "Well done, luv."

Angel came towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell, and in shock that I actually said those things to her." Chloe felt the words pouring out of her rapidly, nervously. "I mean, I've always thought those sorts of things but actually _tell_ her them? I'd never do that! I mean, she is my mother! And she's a _million_ times more powerful than me! And she's a bitch!" Okay, so she _might_ have been hyperventilating now. "She's not going to let me get away with that without some sort of physical confrontation! And I don't want her here! But it doesn't have to be in this house...she could meet me after school or somewhere else unexpected. Oh god! She make me go live back home just to punish me!"

"_Chloe_!" Angel brought his hand to cup her neck, feeling the desperately beating pulse. "You need to calm down. You're not going anywhere. She's not going to do anything to you and she's not taking you anywhere. This is your home. We're your family. Spike and I wouldn't allow her to hurt you or take you from us."

"We could kill her if you'd like." Spike seriously offered from his stool.

That caused a bark of harsh laughter to escape her lips as Chloe shook her head, bringing her hands to cover her face once more. "No killing. Anyway, you couldn't hurt her Spike, you're chipped."

"I'd bear the pain if it meant making you happy." Spike replied, once more entirely too serious.

Letting out a long breath, Chloe calmed herself enough to remove her hands from her face and look from a worried Angel to a frowning Spike. "Another thing...what happened between us...what happens now? Where do we go from here?" She leaned hard against the wall, thankful when Angel understood and let go of her, letting her have the space she needed for this conversation as she hugged herself. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the Brady Bunch act? Why are you two not fighting and trying to stake each other?"

Angel and Spike shared looks.

Chloe watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Needless to say, what happened between the _both_ of us was...maybe rushed." Angel began.

"Talk for yourself mate, I've been trying my best for _ages_." Spike snorted, eyebrow raised. "Last night was fucking _finally_."

Angel sent him a look before sighing and turning back to Chloe. "There might have been some supernatural influence last night, but Spike's right, no matter how crude he is about it. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Chloe blushed darkly. "You sound so sure."

"Because we were." Spike shrugged, leaning elbows back against the counter, fully facing her. "I thought I'd have you a little more to myself before 'Gelus got too jealous and risked losing his soul though." He sent Angel an accusing glare. "Guess I underestimated how much of the demon is in control now."

"What?" Chloe frowned, pushing away from the wall. "What do you mean the demon is in control now?" Her gaze went to Angel, remembering only now about the happiness clause. "Are you Angelus?"

"You wouldn't know because you didn't know Angel _or_ Angelus before he became hell's bitch." Spike eyed his grandsire with a raised eyebrow. "But this vampire here? He aint either of them, not really. He's got bits of both. I'm thinking that since Red cast the spell while she was hospital-ridden _and_ not a real witch-she botched the spell somehow. The soul is there and yet Angelus is there too." Spike snorted. "If he _wasn't_ then 'Gel would _never_ risk losing his pretty little soul."

Chloe turned her gaze to Angel, eyes wide. "Is this true?"

He seemed uncomfortable, not meeting her gaze.

"_Angel_?" Chloe tried once more, unable to believe it.

The dark haired vampire sighed as he turned towards her. "I told you my soul wasn't in danger."

The blonde leaned harder against the wall, floored. "_Wow_."

"I wasn't _sure_, it's why I never told you anything concrete." Angel pleaded for her to believe him. "But last night I knew for sure." His eyes flashed gold. "When I smelt Spike in you the demon was definitely there, uncaged...yet it was the soul. I-I really can't think of a better way of putting it."

Chloe nodded, clearing her throat as she eyed them both. "Again I go back to my original question. Why are you two acting so civilly?"

"Cuz all the uncertainty is gone." Spike replied as if this should be obvious. "Remember luv, we're vampires, and _family_. You've finally cemented your place in our family and our beasts are soothed by now knowing exactly position you take."

"Cemented my place in the family? You mean it wasn't clear before?" Chloe made a face, confused.

"Not really." Angel surprised her by admitting. "You fluctuated from potential consort to mother-figure to provider to ally."

"It's why usually non-vampires are never part of the 'family'." Spike agreed. "Roles can be...tricky..."

"But last night you accepted the role of our consort, you bound yourself to the both of us willingly. It makes things easier, knowing what to expect now." Angel replied. "As Spike's grandsire I am the head of this family..."

"...a role he hasn't been very good at in the past mind you." Spike pointed out.

Angel ignored him. "And Spike is the next in the chain, my right hand."

"I don't know what your right hand's been up to all these years. So let's just say I'm your second in command." Spike declared.

Angel took in a deep breath, obviously battling his ongoing annoyance with his grandchilde.

"And I'm what? The Omega of this group?" Chloe nearly growled, insulted that even _here_ she was being considered the least important.

"We're not a bloody _wolf_ pack Nibbles, there's no Alpha and Omega. And even if we _were_, you wouldn't be any bloody Omega." Spike snorted, sliding off of his stool as he came towards them. "You're our consort, you're _equal_ to us."

She was shocked silent, eyes widening as she stared at them.

Equal.

They saw her as their _equal_.

Something lodged in her throat and tears prickled her eyes at the emotion that welled inside of her at that.

"Don't bloody _cry_." Spike sent Angel a confused look. "That's a _good_ thing!"

Chloe smiled softly as she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Last night, that power that surged through Sunnydale...did anyone else find it...interesting?" A demon asked as they congregated in Willy's Bar, drinking a beverage between the mayhem they were enjoying during this extended eclipse and mystical upheaval.

"Why? That the only time you've gotten anyone to sleep with your ugly mug?" Another snorted.

A couple of the other demons chuckled.

"Shut up!" The first demon seemed to blush, shaking his head at them. "Does no one else think this was a new player making himself known?"

"What? Like some sort of Mega Incubus Demon?" A third demon made a face.

A couple of others laughed.

"No, he's right." A fourth declared, standing. "I think we need to figure out where that surge of power came from. After what happened with the Seal and being Solomon's little slaves I think we can't take any of this for granted."

"I agree." Yet another announced. "We need to find out what's going on and who is behind it!"

Willy wiped the glasses behind the counter, watching the demons as they began making preparations to start searching for this new player.

He shook his head, deciding it was not his business.

It was knowing stuff like this that got him into trouble with the Slayer, with the Witch, with those Vampires...and with _that_ Witch.

He gulped, shivering slightly at the reminder of feeling fire beneath his skin, the agony, the torture.

Honestly, if _she_ was the "Defective Carter" then the thought of the other Witch gave him nightmares.

Shaking his head once more, preferring not to think about it at all, Willy decided for once to mind his own business.

That was...at least...until the door opened and the Mohra Demon from before entered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
